One Drunken Night
by angelmara
Summary: What if Jude never win Instant Star? She and Tommy never meet through the contest but she wakes up in the exboybanders bed? Jommy! Read more inside.
1. Prologue

Hey Guys! This is your girl and I just came up with a story that will of course be a Jommy. So here is the prologue and tell me what you think about it so I know to continue it or not. Oh and I don't own anything but the idea of the story.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXX

So Jude is 18 years old and is kind of the wild child of her family. She never win Instant Star, so that means she never meet Tommy. Her mom and Dad still got the divorced because her dad was cheating like in the show. That is part of the reason she became the problem child like she is. Jude has a boyfriend and his name is Brandon. They got together in the 10th grade and ha been dating ever since. They graduated from high school and Party all the time. Brandon is Jude's Boyfriend/drinking buddy. It's safe to say that Jude is no virgin. Jude and Brandon also has an open relationship which means it is ok to have one night stands with other people.

Jude is still friends with Kat and Jamie, they are dating, who tries to stop Jude from being so wild but she doesn't listen. There is only one person who can make her think through her choices and that is Sadie. She's the reason Jude had only one one night stand. Sadie and Jude share an apartment together and Sadie doesn't go to college because when their mom ran off with her boyfriend she took the money with her.

Sadie is also the assistant of one of Canada's biggest fashion designer. Pam Clark. Sadie wants to go to college but being an assistant of a world known designer has it's preps like you can get into the hottest night clubs and meet the hottest guys. That is where she meets Kwest and they just started dating. Sadie kind of wishes she held out on Kwest's date when she found out he know the one and only Tom Quincy but decided not to when she found out they were best friends.

Tommy is still they player of course considering Jude wasn't there to sat him right.

So what happens when Jude and Tommy meet at a club opening and she wakes up in his bed? She thinks she's forgot about him until Sadie's boyfriend gets her a recording contract and he is her producer! Can they move on and be friends? Or will they grow a connection to stop him from his player ways and her from being a wild child? Stay turned to find out.


	2. The Beginning

Hey Guys! I'm so happy that you guys wanted me to update because I really did think that this story would be good. Did any of you see the new promos?! I can't wait till it starts. Well here goes the first chapter and I should be putting up the second one tomorrow. So I really hope you guys like it. Oh and I forgot to add in the prologue that Georgia still lost G-major to Darius and Jude back up band is SME.

Tamara

XXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXX

After a whole night of partying and drinking you would think that I would have a major head ach but I really don't have one. I guess that what's happen when your body gets use to partying all the time. So I am laying here just looking at my beautiful boyfriend and loving his company. His name is Brandon and he's 6'2, nice tan body, and incredible gray eyes. Sometimes I wonder what would even make him want to be with me. But then I remember the whole open relationship thing and I think that's what makes him stay. I have to soak in his presents now because this will probably be the last night for about a week that he stays with me. I guess your asking why? That's because when we go out together he always founds a girl and he leaves the party with her. They keep the whole sex thing going for about a week, when he is tried of the her and he comes to me. I know your thinking 'why would you want to be with somebody like that?'. You have to understand that he was my first boyfriend, first kiss, my first time having sex, and he was there for me when I found out that my dad was cheating. So after all of that you know he has a big place in my heart and if I loss him in my life I don't know what I would do. But knowing me I would just drink away the pain like I do when I see or know that he is with another girl. I am just so weak when it comes to him I don't know what to do sometimes. I see Brandon start to move a little and open his eyes.

"Hey Beautiful" He says smiling at me.

"Hey sexy" I say giving him a kiss that lasted about a minute. "You better be getting out of here before Sadie comes in here."

"Yeah I better." He said getting up out of bed picking up his boxers and pants putting them on. Just as he pulled up his pants Sadie walked in.

"Hey Jude can you…." She stopped when she saw John button up his pants. "Jude living room, Now!" She said closing the door.

"Shit" I said I got a big shirt from out of my dresser and put it on. Brandon was putting on his shirt.

"Your sister doesn't like me." He said as I was walking out. I turned to him.

"Yes she does." I walked out the room and went in the living room where Sadie was sitting waiting for me.

"So didn't I tell you I don't want him spending the night with you?" She asked.

"Sadie we came home late from a party and I didn't want him to drive home drunk." I said

"What he couldn't found another girl to take him home?" She said in a bitter voice that I know wasn't meant for me it was meant for Brandon but it came out.

"What goes on between me and my boyfriend is none of your business." I said getting mad.

"Yes it is when he's having sex with my sister having god knows what diseases." Sadie said back.

"Sadie you know I'm not that type of girl who doesn't use a condom." I said back. "I'm safe. I promise."

"Ok but I still don't like him." As she said that Brandon walked out fully dressed.

"Hey Sadie" He said.

"Hey" She said in a take a hike type of tone.

"So Jude are you going to the club opening tonight?" He asked me

"Yeah, I'm bringing Kat and Jamie." I said

"Alright I'll see you there." He said giving me a quick peek on the lips.

"Bye" I said

"Bye Jude and Sadie" He said making sure he said something to her. She didn't say anything and he walked out the door.

"You are so rude." I said

"No I'm not" Sadie said

"He just said bye to you and you said nothing."

"Like I said I don't like him"

"Well can you be nice for me tonight?" I asked

"I'm not going to the club tonight. I have a date." Sadie said

"But you were my way in. Please?" I said giving her my famous puppy face.

"Ok but I'm only going to get you in then I'm leaving." I jumped up and gave her a hug.

"Thank you. You know I love you right?"

"Mmm Hmm" She said.

"I have to call Jamie and Kat" I said walking into my room. Tonight is going to be fun!

XXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXX

I am so not having fun tonight. I have been sitting here for about 20 minutes just watching Brandon and some Blondie basically get it on, on the dance floor. When Jamie, Kat and me first got here Brandon couldn't keep his hands off of me. I had on these dark blue pair of low riser jeans, with this black tank top, black heels, and my hair in spiral curls. We were dancing having fun when Blondie walks past us and he dropped me like I was nothing. I am already on my third going on forth strawberry daiquiri. Even Kat and Jamie were having more fun then I was and that is when you know it's bad. They came walking up laughing and stopped when they got to me.

"Hey where's Brandon?" Kat screamed over the music. I just pointed to where he and the ho were at. They both followed my finger and looked while I finished my drink. I turned to the bartender.

"Hey can I have another one?" I asked

"Coming right up" He said

"Jude let's just go. There's no need to drink away your problems." Kat said. I felt a little buzzed but I was still sober.

"I'm fine ok" I said. The bartender handed me my drink.

"Jude let's go" Jamie said taking my drink from me. I have to get away from the party poopers.

"Ok let me go to the bathroom first." I said

"Go ahead. We'll be waiting out side." Jamie said. But before he left he handed my drink back to the bartender and said: "If she comes back no more drinks for her." The bartender shook his head and Jamie walked out. Damn you Jamie! I started towards the door since I couldn't drink any more when I bumped into somebody and almost knocked them over.

"I am so sorry" I said. He turned and looked at me and I got lost in his icy blue eyes. He smiled at me and looked me up and down.

"What would make me feel better is if you have a drink with me." He said in a sexy voice. I just wanted to jump on him and I didn't even know him. That must be the liquor talking.

"Sure" I said. He took my hand leading me over to the bar. If Brandon can have some fun why can't I?


	3. The Morning After

Chapter 2: The Morning After

Oh gosh my head is hurting and my body for that matter. I must have really done it up last night. Even between my legs hurt and that really surprised me. But even though I was hurting all over I felt so good that I didn't even know was human possible to feel. Whatever Brandon drunk and did last night he needs to do more often. I started moving in the bed and still didn't open my eyes. Since when did Brandon have silk sheets? Maybe he just brought them. I opened my eyes and quickly closed them because they were meet by the sun that made my head even worse. But I have to get up. I opened once again but not all the way. I looked around. Since when was Brandon's walls red? I haven't been here in a while so maybe he did paint them. I felt Brandon put his arm over my stomach pulling me close and putting his face in my neck. I smiled. I really missed this Brandon that held my in the morning. I started running my hand through his hair. I could get use to this. Wait, something isn't right and I can't put my hand on. What is it? I stopped running my hand through his hair. That's what it is! Brandon doesn't have hair. Well he has hair but not long enough to run my hand in it like this. I pulled back a little so his face wasn't in my neck so I could see his face. THAT ISN'T BRANDON! Oh my, oh my, oh my. What am I going to do? Wait he's still sleep so just get your clothes and get out of here. I pulled up his arm slowly, slid from under it and put a pillow where I use to be. I grabbed my shirt and my pants not even caring whether I had my under wear or not. I walked to the bathroom that was across from the bed and softly closed the door. I put on my clothes, washed my face of the make-up and got some aspirin. I opened the door and he was still sleep so I went down stairs in the living room where my bag was. I took out my phone. 11 missed calls from Sadie and 6 from Kat. Sadie must be flipping out! I hit the call button to call Kat.

"Hello?" Said a sleepy Kat

"Kat it's Jude" I said

"Jude where are you? We have been looking for you forever!" I looked out the window and told her the address.

"Can you come and get me?" I asked

"Yeah, we'll be there in 10." I hung up the phone. And put it in my back pocket. Now to find my shoes. It's been about 3 minutes and I still haven't found my shoes. I guess I'm going to have to go up stairs again. I slowly walked up the steps and peeked in when I got to the room. He was still sleep. I walked in and got on my hands and knees and started to crawl around looking for my shoes. While I was crawling around the bed I came upon a empty condom wrapper.

"At least I know he was safe." I said to myself . I kept crawling and found another one. Damn how many times did we do it? I picked up both of them cause I was going to throw them in the trash. Yes! I found my shoes and just as I was reaching for them my cell started to go off.

"_I'm not here for your entertainment_

_You don't really want to mess with me tonight."_

I tried to hurry up and get it out my back pocket but I just did not want to come out.

"_Just stop and take a second_

_I was fine before you walked into my life."_ I finally go it out and flipped it open.

"Hello?" I whispered

"Jude" Kat said all loud.

"Shhh!" I said and peeked up on the bed to see if he still sleep. Wow he can sleep through anything.

"Why are we whispering?" I grabbed my shoes and sat at the end of the bed and started to put the on.

"Because the guy is still sleep and I'm trying to get out of here before he wakes up." I said

"oh well we're on the way we should be there in 5 minutes." Kat said.

"Ok. What am I going to do about Sadie?" I finished putting on my shoes and ran my hand through my hair.

"Tell her you were with Brandon"

"I'd rather tell her I had a one night stand before I do that. At least the whole speech about being safe won't be long."

"Well I don't know what to tell you. So……Is the guy hot?" Kat asked. I heard Jamie in the back round ask her what kind of question was that and I started to laugh. " I just want to know" Kat said.

"You really want to know?" I asked

"Yes" She said

"Ok he's….." I turned around to see him starring at me. "He's up and I have to go, bye." I hung up the phone. "Hi" I said.

"Hey I recommend you tell this Sadie person…" I cut him off

"She's my sister and how long have you been listening to my conversation?" I asked with a smile.

"Did you really think I could sleep through your loud ass phone?" He asked smiling back.

"maybe just a little."

"Well you should tell your sister that you stayed over your boyfriend's house" He said

"Hello, did you not just hear me tell my friend that my sister would flip more if I said I was with him then this." I said pointing between me and him.

"Why? Because she likes me?" He asked. I was confused.

"She doesn't even know you. Hell I don't know who you are." I said. "But I feel like I seen you before I just don't know where" I added. His face went from shock to happiness in one minute. He smiled at me.

"So back to your excuse. Just put your sister on a guilt trip."

"How am I going to put her on a guilt trip?" I asked

"When she's yelling at you for staying at your boyfriend's just say 'So next time we go out instead of staying with somebody I'll drive home drunk' She will feel guilty" I smiled

"Thanks. That should work. But can I ask you a question?"

"Sure go ahead" He said. I held up the two empty condom wrappers.

"How many times did we have sex?" I asked with a smile and a little blush.

"How many are you holding?" He asked

"Two" Can he count?

"Then that's your answer" He said with a smile. So he's trying to be a smart ass.

"I'm going to ignore that smart ass answer." We laughed. I just smiled at him and got lost in his eyes. For a minute we just sat there looking at each other. My cell started ringing and I grabbed it.

"We're outside" Kat said.

"I'll be out in a minute" I hung up and stood up. " Well I have to go." I said walking away.

"Wait" He said I turned to him. "Can I at least know your name?"

"It's Jude" I said

"I'm Tommy. Nice to meet you" He gave me this sexy smile and I just melted.

"Bye" I said turning not looking where I'm going and walked right into the door frame. I backed up and started rubbing my head. He tried to hold in his laugh but it didn't work I still heard it.

"Are you ok?" He asked

"Fine." I said. "Now that I embarrassed myself I should be going." I walked out and down stairs. I grabbed my bag and headed out the door. I got in Jamie's car and we drove off. That was really smooth Jude, real smooth. I can't believe I ran into the door! He must think I'm a total loser. Oh well I'm not going to meet him again any way.

A/N: So tell me what you guys think about this Chapter so please review! I love reading the reviews you send. So send them.


	4. Star

Chapter 3: Star

The next couple of days kind of passed with out me even noticing. I worked on some songs with SME and dreamed about this Tommy guy. I couldn't help but to think and dream about his beautiful eyes and body. Sometimes me and SME would work so hard that I didn't even want to go out just finish the song. I'm telling you now that, that is a whole new number for me. If your wondering Sadie did buy into that whole make her guilty thing like he said. This is how it went:

Flashback

I unlocked the front door and looked around before I stepped all the way in. She was no where in sight so maybe I won't have to give her that whole speech that I worked out. I tip toed across the living room and was just about to open my door.

"Well, well, well. Isn't so nice for you to finally bless me with your presents. Do you know the hell I went through last night?!" Sadie screamed. I turned and looked at her.

"No but I'm sorry." I said

"Oh and your sorry that really helps" She said

"I was with Brandon" I said looking away

"And that makes it even better!" She screamed again.

"Sadie can you stop being so damn loud." I asked looking at her.

"No! You don't know what it's like to wake up in the middle of the night to find your sister isn't in her bed or answering her cell phone! I thought something happened to you."

"I'm ok and I'm home now" I said hoping she would say your right and don't let it happen again but I was wrong.

"Why didn't you come home last night? You didn't have to stay with Brandon." She said.

"And what would you have liked me to do Sadie? Huh? Drive shit drunk home and might get into an accident? Is that what you wanted?" I screamed back. We sat there in silence for a minute and Sadie started again.

"You know I don't want that Jude but I don't want you hanging around him either."

"I know but that's the only place I had to stay" I said lying through my teeth.

"While at least it was him and not some stranger that you woke up to because then I would have to kill you." She said laughing trying to lighten the mood. I did a fake laugh.

"Yeah I know." Trying to laugh it off. Sadie looked down at her watch.

"Oh I have to go and don't let this happen again" She said.

"I won't" And with that she left.

End of Flashback

So what he said to do actually worked in the end and the more I want to meet him and get to know him. Sometimes I do go out when Kat forcing out and all I do is look around and see if he is there. I told Kat and she said that maybe one day I will meet him and we'll be the next it couple, after her and Jamie, her words not mine. Of course I said no because I'm with Brandon and nothing can change that so do you know who this dummy goes to for advice on what to tell me? Jamie! She told him everything that I told her out of confidence. And do you know who he told? SME! He told me he couldn't help it, it was just to funny. Now every time I walk in a room Speed or Wally would say some smart shit about me walking in to the wall. So right now I'm not talking to either Jamie or Kat. So now I am sitting here and writing a song in my composition book. Of course it's about that Tommy guy and he's been my inspiration for a while now.

"_If I was drowning in the sea_

_Would you dive right in and save me?_

_If I was falling like a star_

_Would you…._" I was cut off singing by this loud ass music. I listened to see what it was.

"_I was a drift on an ocean alone_

_Then you cam and rescued when I was far from home…_" Sadie and her damn Boyz!Attack. I got up and walked out into the living room to see Sadie dancing and singing while she's cleaning.

"Sadie can you turn down that crap that you call music!" I yelled over it. She looked at me and turned it down.

"Come on Jude you know you was a Lil Tommy Q fan" She said smiling. Wait! Lil Tommy Q and the Tommy I meet might be the same person! Oh my gosh I am too funny. But then again just the thought of that isn't really funny. I need to stop before I barf.

"Yeah right Sadie. So why are you so happy?" I asked

"I can't just be happy?" She said

"No and not while your cleaning. Your usually yell at me for being a pig. So what's going on?" I asked again

"Ok. I was going to tell you later but my boyfriend is coming over and you have to be here."

"Wait I have plans tonight to go over speed's to work on a song. You just can't tell me at the last minute." I said getting mad.

"Trust me ok you'll want to meet him. You'll find what he does for a living very interesting." Sadie said with a smile.

"He isn't a porn star is he?" I asked

"No!" She said laughing. "You'll just have to stay and found out." She said

"I don't know Sades" I said

"I promise you won't regret it"

"Ok fine I'll just have to call Speed and tell him I'll be like 30 minute late. He's coming at 8 right?" I asked

"Yeah"

"Ok and what he does better be good"

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXX

So it's already 8:10 and this guy isn't here. I've been just sitting on my bed thinking about my song. I got half of the song so far and the words aren't really pouring out like all the other songs I write.

"Jude!" Good he must be here. I walk out to see a guy the is actually hot. While Sadie type hot not mine but I did think he was cute. He was light skinned and had to be about 6'3. So let's see what he's like.

"Hi I'm Jude" I said shaking his hand.

"Hey I'm Kwest" After that Sadie took us to the table and he pulled out the chairs for us and he sat next to Sadie. I sat across from them.

"So how are you?" I asked him trying to start conversation.

"Fine. I heard so many things about you and I want to know when the real questions start to come?" He asked smiling.

"Ok you got me. So how old are you?

"23" He said

"How many serious relationship have you been in?"

"Over the years? Maybe 3" He said. Ok he's doing pretty good.

"So what do you really want from my sister? Sex?" I asked

"JUDE! Come help me with the food." Sadie said pulling me out the chair and into the kitchen. "Can you stop asking so many questions" She said taking the food out the oven.

"No but I can stop for right now" I said

"thank you" I grabbed the cups , soda for me, and wine for them. We walked back in and sat down. Everybody got there food and began to eat as a hash came over everybody.

"So Jude I hear you can really sing." Kwest said braking the silence.

"I can't sing all that great" I said totally lying.

"Stop lying. She has the voice of an angel" Sadie said

"Can I hear you sing?" He asked

"I don't know" I said

"Come on sing" Sadie said.

"Ok Here goes nothing.

_Your eyes are holding up the sky  
Your eyes make me weak, I don't know why  
Your eyes make me scared to tell the truth  
I thought my heart was bullet-proof  
Now I'm dancing on the roof  
And everybody knows I'm into you"_ I stopped and Sadie and Kwest started clapping

"Wow Jude that was really great. What song was that?" He asked

"That's just a song I've been working on" I said

"I should really tell Darius about you" Kwest said.

"wait your talking about Darius Mills, hip hop mogul?" I asked

"Yeah I work for him" He said taking a mouth full of his food

"Wait what do you do? I asked because I really forgot about that Question

"I work as an engineer at G-Major records" He said

"Shut Up!" I said as my phone started ringing. "Sorry" I answered it

"Hello?" I said

"Like dude where are you? It's like 8:45 now" Speed said

"Sorry I'll be there in a minute" I hung up. Well I got up. " I have to go. My band is waiting for me. Nice to meet you." I said running to the door and grabbed my coat and keys then a thought came to mind. I walked back in the kitchen.

"Hey do you want to hear my band play?" I asked

"I told you she would be back" Sadie said.

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXX

Kwest heard me and SME play so he called Darius telling him that he had to hear us. Now we are at G-Major waiting for Darius to get here and we are all nerves.

"Guys calm down. You guys are great and Darius doesn't sign you guys he doesn't know what he got." Kwest said and that made me feel a little better until Darius himself walked in.

"Kwest what you got for me? This better be good because I'm missing my yoga class." Darius said sitting down next to Sadie.

"This is Jude Harrison and her band SME. That's Vincent a.k.a Spiederman, Wally and Kyle. D they have a good sound." Kwest said

"Let's see what they got." That's all we needed and we started playing.

"_I've been sitting in the dirt (for 24 hours)  
I've forgotten what im worth (for 24 hours)  
Said that you'd be here last night _

I'm trying to shake you from my skin (for 48 hours)  
Clean up this mess I've been put in (for 48 hours)  
I'm guessing you can't always win  
I'm guessing you can't always win

Chorus  
I can't have anything I want  
They say I'm just too young  
But it's not my fault  
I'll find my own way home if I gotta  
I'll make it all alone if I gotta

I'm not so trustful with my friends  
I'm on the road alone again  
I guess im tired of giving in

I'm sick of wishing you were near  
You've gone your way, you've made it clear  
Why do I feel you everywhere?  
Why do I feel this everywhere?

Chorus  
I can't have anything I want  
They say I'm just too young  
But it's not my fault  
I'll find my own way home if I gotta  
I'll make it all alone if I gotta

Don't wanna spend my time  
Watching the world go by  
I think I'd rather die  
And I dont got a plan  
Don't wanna justify  
To stay where I stand  
Something I won't deny

Chorus  
I can't have anything I want  
They say I'm just too young  
But it's not my fault  
I'll find my own way home if I gotta  
I'll make it all alone if I gotta

Chorus  
I can't have anything I want  
They say I'm just too young  
But it's not my fault  
I'll find my own way home if I gotta  
I'll make it all alone

24 hours  
24 hours  
24 hours  
24 hours  
24 hours" We stopped and looked at Darius for some sort of liking it. He just sat there for a minute.

"So dude, how did you like it?" Speed asked. We all looked at him. "What?" He asked

"Kwest can I see you out side for a minute" Darius finally said. He got up and Kwest followed him. Seen the studio was like windows, you can see through them, they move out of view.

"Oh my gosh Sadie, what if we got him fired for not being good?" I asked

"Jude you guys were great ok" She said. We sat there in silence for about five minutes which seemed like forever Kwest finally came back in.

"So what did he say?" Kyle said.

"Yeah" Everybody else said. He sat down and put his head in his hands

"Kwest, baby what's wrong?" Sadie asked him. And as he began to speak I stopped breathing for a minute.

"I can't believe I have to sit every day and have to listen to Speed say dude a million times a day." He said looking up smiling.

"Wait you mean.." I started

"Yep, you guys start tomorrow." I jumped on Kwest and gave him a big hug.

"thank you so much" I pulled away.

"No problem" He said. I hugged the rest of the band and now I realized. I'm or we are going to be a star.

A/N: I am so so so so sorry that it took me so long to update. I know you guys don't want to hear a sob story but here it goes. A week ago I got my report card and had bad grades. Now usually my mom would give me this long tired speech and go on with her business. But this time she took my Ipod, my Laptop, and cut me off the computer. And my birthday is in Two mouths! So my life has been hell but I hope you review and please stay tuned! I'm going to give you a sneak peak for the next chapter. You already know she's going to see Tommy again so I'm not going to give away what happens when her meet but I will give away this:

_Sneak Peak:_

"_Hey Tommy I just wanted…" I stopped when I seen a girl sitting next to him. She looked really familiar. "Sorry I'm I interrupting something?" I asked._

"_No" Tommy said_

"_Yes you kind of are" The girl said_

"_Ok I'll be going" I said not wanting to get into a fight with this girl._

"_No Jude she was just leaving" Tommy said. The girl gave him the death glare before getting up and stopping in front of me._

"_Oh by the way I'm ?. I'm artist/ girlfriend of Tommy's" She said with a tone like back the hell off my man. I could tell we were not going to get along._

So that was it and I want to know who ya'll think it is. So please review!

With Love,

Tamara


	5. Not Getting Along

"Jude get up before your late for your first day" I heard Sadie in a happy voice closing my door. I'll be late for what? Then every thing from last night rushed back to me. I hopped out the bed and grabbed my towel and went in the bathroom. I took a quick shower and plugged in the curls in so it could be hot when I came back. I went in my room, got some ripped jeans and a black halter top with the spaghetti straps. I went back in the bathroom and blow dried my hair. I straighten my hair with the curlers, turned them off and started putting on some light make up when it hit me. I, Jude Harrison, am going to be a star. I couldn't help but smile. I grabbed my phone and bag and walked in the living room where Sadie walked out from the kitchen with a robe on.

"So are you ready?" She asked me

"Yeah but aren't you going to get dressed? We have like 20 minutes and it takes us at least 15 to get there." I said

"I thought you wanted to do this by yourself?" She asked

"I did but they are going to be discussing the contract and you know I don't know all them big words. So go get dress" I said turning around putting my phone in the my purse.

"I'm ready" I turned around to see Sadie fully dressed and ready to go

"Wow that was fast" I said

"Just because I wear a robe doesn't mean I'm not dressed under it. I wear it so I don't spill coffee on myself." She said

"Ok whatever. Let's go." I put on my boots and grabbed my bag.

"Take your car because I'm going to be late tonight." Sadie said. I grabbed my keys and we ran out the door and locked it behind us. We got on the elevator.

"So are you excited?"

"Yeah" I said nearly jumping up and down. "But I have to keep it cool." I add while Sadie laughed at me. We got out the elevator and went in separate directions.

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Sadie and I walked into G-major at the same time to see SME, Kat, and Jamie waiting for us.

"Oh my gosh somebody document this day. Jude has came on time with two minutes to spare." Kyle said while everybody else laughed. I smacked him in the head.

"So have you heard from Brandon?" Kat asked me

"No, I left him a message saying I had some great news. He still hasn't called me and that was yesterday." I said feeling the sadness come over me but I shook it off. "But today is a great day for me and the guys, so I refuse to get sad." I said smiling. Just then Darius came out his office.

"Jude, SME come into my office please." Me, Sadie, and SME walked into his office ready to do business.

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

30 minutes later and we are official artists of G-Major and we are very happy. We walked out to find Kat and Jamie still waiting along with Kwest. Sadie went over to Kwest and gave him a kiss before she left for work.

"Kwest give them a tour and then bring them back to me so I can introduce them to there Producer." Darius said.

"Ok D. This way you guys." Kwest said and we all followed him. He showed us everything from the studios to where the bathroom was and everything. Finally the tour was over and we were going to meet our producer.

"So now your producer is..." Darius started but I cut him off.

"Pete Wentz From Fall Out Boy?" I asked. I love him.

"No it's…" Jamie cut him off.

"Billie Joe Armstrong from Green Day?" He asked

"No it's…" Kat cut him off and by the look on his face he was getting mad.

"Pharrel?" She asked

"No, and don't anybody else cut me off. It's Tom Quincy" He said with serious look. All the guys started to laugh but me and Kat didn't because they were serious. I looked to Kwest as if he was going to tell me it was a joke but he didn't. All the guys must have finally noticed the seriousness of Darius and stopped laughing.

"You can't be serious! Lil Tommy freaking Q" I said. Then a voice came from behind us.

"I can care less about you and your stupid contract." By this time everybody but me had turned around to look at him.

"I could care less about your bootyyy…" I turned while I was saying it and was meet by the beautiful blue eyes I've been dying to see. My heart drop to my stomach. By the look on his face he know who I was. I need to talk to Kat.

"Kat I have to go to the bathroom" I said looking away from him to Kat. I couldn't even look at him.

"Too much info dude" Speed said.

"Shut up. Kat?" She was paying no attention to me she was to busy looking at Lil Tommy Q.

"Ok, I'll be right here when you get back." She said smiling at him. Gosh she can get so distracted sometimes. I felt him looking at me and I wanted to get out this room fast. So I did the next best thing. I elbowed her in the stomach.

"Ow! What the…" She started to say but I cut her off.

"Oh is it cramps, well let's go to the bathroom. Excuse us" I said pulling her to the bathroom. Once we got in there I closed the door and locked it.

"What the hell was that all about?" Kat asked. Before I spoke I looked under all the stalls to make sure there was nobody in there which there wasn't because all the doors were open.

"Well you were so busy smiling in Tommy's face you didn't realize I was using girl code for come to the bathroom with me." I looked at her.

"It wasn't my fault. The man is like an Orlando Bloom sundae smothered in Johnny Depp sauce." She said smiling at me and I couldn't help but smile.

"Not the point. That's him" I said

"That's who" Kat asked

"Tommy is the guy" I said hoping I wouldn't have to spell it out for her.

"What?"

"Ok Tommy is the guy who house you picked me up from." I said. Her face went from confused from her eyes lighting up.

"YOU SLEPT WITH LIL TOMMY Q!" She screamed. I covered her mouth as a knock came on the door.

"Jude, Kat?" It was Jamie.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Darius wants you in studio A like now." He said.

"We're coming out in a second." I said.

"Ok I'm be in the studio waiting for you guys." I heard him walk off. I took my hand from her mouth.

"Just tell the whole damn world Kat" I said

"Sorry. What are you going to do? I mean ya'll work together now." Kat asked.

"I don't know, I'll just act like I don't know who he is."

"Yeah the way you acted out there just screamed I don't know you." Kat said.

"Whatever, I won't bring it up if he doesn't" I unlocked the door and we walked out and went in Studio A.

"Finally, this is our lead singer Jude this is Tommy" Darius said.

"Hey" I said

"Yeah, why don't you get in there and show me what you got" I looked in the recording booth to find SME already had there gear ready to go. I walked over and walked in closing the door behind me. I grabbed my guitar, put it around me and put the headphones on.

"When I put my thumb up get started" Tommy said through my headphones. I nodded and when he put up his thumb we started.

"I've been sitting in the dirt for 24hrs  
I'd forgotten my own worth for 24hrs  
Said that you'd be…" I was cut off.

"Stop please your hurting my ears." Tommy said

"And what the hell is wrong with you?" I asked

"Other then the music and your attitude, nothing" He said.

"What's wrong with the music?" I asked

"Your singing to fast" He said.

"I am not." I said

"How about you try to listen and not argue with me" He said

"How about you learn how to talk to people and we wouldn't have this problem" I said. Before he could say anything back Darius cut in.

" Hey guys I want this song to be on my desk by tomorrow and let's not try to bit each others head off in the process. Deal?" He said looking between us.

"Fine" We both said at the same time and he left. Wow this is going to be a long day.

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXX

So it's about 10 and we are still here trying to finish the song. Kat and Jamie left hours ago and all we had for lunch was some hoagies that did not do anything.

"I need a drink" I said out loud not meaning too.

"Amen to that." Speed said

"I heard that the opening to the club Zane was tonight. I know Sadie can get us in there." I said

"Ok let's go" Kyle said. We all got up when Tommy stopped us.

"Held up, were are you guys going?" He asked

"To a club opening" I said

"SME can go but you can't Jude" He said.

"Why not?"

"Because we need to do your vocals a couple more times and then you can leave." He said.

"Can't we do it tomorrow?"

"Sorry to agree with him but Darius wants the finish copy on his desk by tomorrow morning. You have to stay." Kwest said.

"That's ok. I'll see you guys tomorrow." I said. They left and I went back in the booth looking sad. Kwest went out to get more coffee. I put on my headphones on and Tommy started talking to me through them.

"You didn't need to go. Your to young to drink" He said

"That's funny. I don't remember you saying that when you were the one feeding me the drinks." After it came out I just realize what I said. I told myself I wouldn't bring it up but I did. He just looked at me and I starred right back.

"You guys ok?" I didn't even notice Kwest walked back in.

"yeah. Let's just get this over with before I fall asleep." Kwest started to laugh.

"Your first day is always the hardest." He said

"Yeah" Tommy said finally snapping out of it.

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXX

It's now exactly 1 o'clock in the morning and I am finally going home. Kwest left at like 12 and he was the one who called my sister and told her I was going to be late. I'm sleepy and hungry. I was putting on my jacket when Tommy turned to me.

"Jude I want to talk to you" He said.

"Go ahead" I said sitting across from him.

"Hopefully what happen a couple of days ago won't affect us now that we work together." He said. No it really doesn't, to find the guy you've been looking for is a ex-boy bander and a sex symbol, no.

" No it doesn't. It's just I have my opinions and you have yours. So we're cool." I said.

"ok let's go" I grabbed my bag and walked out and he locked up after we walked out.

"Do you need a ride?" He asked

"No I have my car." He looked over at my car.

"Very nice, a Mustang and it's one of the originals." He said smiling looking at it.

"I know, daddy sure does know how to get guilt gifts. Don't he?" I said. I know I had to be bitter when I said that because it got quite. I looked over and nearly ran to his car.

"You talk about my car, you have a Viper." I said feeling his dark blue Viper.

"I know it's my baby." He said

"You so have to let me drive." I said looking inside.

"Yeah one day" He said sarcastically.

"You will one day if I have to pry the keys from your hands." I said laughing and he laughing with me. "Well I should go" I walked over to my car and unlocked the door about to get in.

"Jude" I turned around. "If you need any help with songs you can come to me so we can write them together." I smiled at him

"I'll bring some tomorrow or today" I said

"Ok bye"

"Bye" I got in my car and drove off maybe he isn't that bad.

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXX

The next day I woke up I know I was going to late because I basically got about 5-6 hours of sleep. I was hoping that maybe Darius would be late or Tommy even. I ran in and put my things down in studio C where I found SME.

"Hasn't even been a good week and your already late" Wally said.

"Shut up. You wasn't the one up until 1 in the morning." I said

"So up late with the boss man. I told you guys she had a thing for him" Speed said

"Whatever Speed me and Tommy was working nothing else."

"You say that now" I just walked out knowing that I was not in the mood to argue with them. I headed to Studio A hoping that Tommy would be there. I opened the Door to see him.

"Hey Tommy I just wanted …" I stopped when I seen a girl sitting next to him. She looked really familiar. "Sorry am I interrupting something?" I asked

"No" Tommy said

"Yes you kind of are" The girl said

"Ok I'll be going" I said not wanting to fight with this girl.

"No Jude she was just leaving" Tommy said. The girl gave him the death glare before getting up and stopping in front of me.

"Oh by the way I'm Eden. First ever Instant Star, artist/ girlfriend of Tommy's" She said in a tone like back the hell off my man. I could already tell we aren't going to get along.

A/N: Hey here's another chapter and please review on what you think I love to read them. If you want to you could tell me some things that you would like to see.

With love,

Tamara


	6. Meeting New People

A/N: THIS IS IMPORTANT INFO SO READ!!!! I added another person to the story. Her name is Angel and you will be getting to know her so I'm not going to tell you that much about her expect she had three albums and two of which went plutonium. But moving on, I know it's been a long time for my other story "Don't forget about us" But April 2 is the start of my spring brake so I won't be doing anything else. So I thinking of updating maybe 2 or 3 chapters of that. So here is the chapter and I really hope you like it because reading the stuff you guys write makes me happy that you guys read and like it. Enjoy!

With Love, Tamara

P.S. In this story it's going to be at least 95 of Jude's P.O.V. The other 5 is going to be other characters.

Chapter 5: Meeting new People

Jude's P.O.V:

So me and this Eden girl are just standing here having a stare down. She thinks she can intimidate me like that but I'm not scared that easily. I could hear Tommy in the back round calling our names but this was to see who would brake eye contact first. The thing that made both of us brake it at the same time was seeing somebody run past with their hair flying behind. The girl ran over to Tommy and gave him a big hug. With Eden I could already see that he didn't really like her but this one that just walked in here made his smile go so big that you would have thought he was in a tooth paste ad. And the look on Eden's face looked like she just ate a lemon.

"It's so good to see you." The girl said after finally letting go of Tommy.

"You only been gone for three days." Tommy said putting a piece of her hair behind her eye.

"The best three days of my life" Eden said under her breath but I still heard her.

"I know but it feels like forever ago" She said.

"So how was New York? Do I have to beat somebody up?" Tommy asked the girl with a smile.

"No. We were fine." She said walking and behind me were I just noticed another girl and a guy. "Right Mase?"

"Yep. We were extra good" He said

"Yeah ok. Your just taking her side." Tommy said.

"Hey guys this is Judy, Judy this is…" I cut Eden off.

"First of all my name is Jude and your Angel right?" I asked shaking the girl hand. "My sister loves you" Angel, R&B/Pop diva. I always thought that she was pretty in her videos but in person she was drop dead gorgeous. She had hazel eyes, long lightest brown hair, caramel skin color, an awesome smile and a body to kill for. No wonder Eden is jealous.

"Remind me to meet this lovely sister of yours." She said. I went to the next person.

"Your Mason Fox, right?" I asked

"Yeah that's me" He said

"I love your song Always here." I said. He smiled at me

"Wow I like this girl." He said. I smiled back. I turned to the last person and had no clue who she was.

"This is Portia Mills our fashion coriander" Eden said in a bubbly voice. I can already see she was fake.

"It's Quincy" Everybody looked at Portia like "Huh?"

"That's my last name. Just because your dating him doesn't mean I'm going to change it." Eden looked like she just got smacked.

"Whatever I have to go" She walked out.

"Thank you Portia" Tommy said sarcastically running after Eden.

"Your welcome" She yelled after him.

"Portia I thought you did change your name back after the divorce?" Mason asked her.

"Yeah I did but she doesn't have to know that." She said. Her, Angel and Mason sat on the couch and I sat in the roller chair across from them.

"That's wrong" Angel said with a laugh.

"Well when he dates somebody I like maybe I'll back off?"

xxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxx

Tommy's P.O.V

"Eden wait!" I said as I followed her out the doors of G-major. Sometimes I wish I never married Portia or got in that stupid band. Today was one of those days.

"Eden!" I screamed as she was about to open her car door.

"What do you want Tommy?" She asked.

"Look I really didn't know that Portia still had my last name." I said. Ok I'm starting out good with the truth.

"Really so when you guys got a divorce they never talked about that?" She asked.

"No there was really no discussion about it. I wanted nothing from her and she wanted nothing from me. We just signed the papers." Truth

"So what about this whole Judy thing? Why didn't you call me and tell me that you weren't my producer any more? I had to find out from Darius this morning."

"Because he told me yesterday morning and said he told you already." Ok lie I asked Darius to tell her.

"Really?" She asked. I could see her giving in.

"Yeah" I said giving her my million dollar smile and gently caressing her cheek. I know she still had this look that said I still don't believe you but I know how to fix that. "You know there's no other person I rather work with." She smiled and gave me a kiss. What can I say I'm a charmer.

xxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxx

Jude's P.O.V: Back in the Studio

"So Jude Tommy tells me your in a band. Are they boys, girls, or both?" Angel asked.

"They are all guys and a pain in my ass" I said. As if they knew somebody was talking about them, they walked in. " Hey guys this is Mason Fox, Angel and Portia our Fashion coriander. From the left is Kyle, Wally, and Speed." I said they all said hi.

"Hi. I can't believe I'm meeting you. Your music is great plus your hot." Speed said to Angel.

"Thanks your not to bad yourself." Angel said

"So are any of you related?" Portia asked.

"No but these guys are like my brothers." I said. " Are you two sisters?" I asked Portia and Angel.

"No I'm Darius's sister. Angel is my niece." Portia said.

"So Darius is your dad?" Wally asked

"No my uncle. They have another brother who runs the G-major in the U.S. That's my dad. Shay's my brother." She said the last part through her teeth. I was about to comment when Eden and Tommy walked back in and Tommy sat in the chair next to me with Eden on his lap.

"Wow" Angel said. Everyone was basically starring at Eden.

"What?" She said annoyed.

"Nothing. So Jude can we hear you guys play?" Mason asked changing the subject.

"Yeah we have a new song we wanted to record any way." I said.

"Ok go in there" Tommy said

"The song that we are going to do needs a piano" I said

"Ok let's go to Studio B I don't think any body is in there." Tommy said. We all piled over to Studio B and Tommy sat in the chair in front of the sound board with Eden next to him. Everybody else stood in back of them. Me and SME went in, put our headphones and got ready. I positioned my self in front of the piano.

"Alright, you guys ready?" Tommy asked through the headphones. We said yeah and he put his thumb up for us to start.

"_It's like you're a drug  
It's like you're a demon I can't face down  
It's like I'm stuck  
It's like I'm running from you all the time  
And I know I let you have all the power  
It's like the only company I seek is misery all around  
It's like you're a leech  
Sucking the life from me  
It's like I can't breathe  
Without you inside of me  
And I know I let you have all the power  
And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time _

It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me

It's like I'm lost  
It's like I'm giving up slowly  
It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me  
Leave me alone  
And I know these voices in my head  
Are mine alone  
And I know I'll never change my ways  
If I don't give you up now

It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me

I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix  
I can't take it  
Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it, quit it  
Just one more time  
Then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this  
I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix  
I can't take it  
Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it, quit it  
Just one more time  
Then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this

It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me" I finished the last line and the music stopped. I looked over and everybody was just starring. Finally Angel leaned over to push the button which she pushed Eden to the side.

"Guys you were great and Jude your voice is so beautiful." Angel said.

"Thanks" We all said.

"It's good to know that me and Mason won't be the only people around here with talent." Angel said. I laughed and I seen Eden say something but we couldn't hear it because Angel wasn't holding the button any more. Tommy kicked everybody out and started talking in the headphones.

"Let's just do the music now and then Jude can sing it."

xxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxx

So two hours later Tommy and Kwest are mixing the song and I am super hungry. SME went out to lunch without me because Kyle and Wally were going out with there girlfriends and they found somebody for Speed. They didn't even ask me if I wanted them to bring me back something. Some friends are they.

"Jude this isn't working. I want you to sing the song again." Tommy said.

"Are you kidding me?" I said to him. I turned to Kwest. "He's joking right?"

"No sorry to say he's not." Kwest said

"I sang that song perfect ever time I did it."

"Well I want you to sing it again" Tommy said clearly annoyed. Just then Angel walked in.

"Tommy can Jude come out and play" She said in a little kids type of voice.

"Not now Angel" He said.

"Well I was coming in here to invite you three to lunch" Angel said.

"I'm in" Kwest said getting up and Tommy didn't say anything to him.

"How come he gets to go? Don't he have to help you mix or something? Why can't we finish this after lunch?" I asked getting mad.

"He can go and you can't end of story." Tommy said looking me in my eyes.

"Oh really?" I got up and got my bag and jacket.

"Did you not here me?" Tommy asked

"I heard you loud and clear. Lesson number one on how to handle Jude. Never tell her what not to do because she does it anyway." I said walking out with Angel following behind. I turned to her and she was cheesing at me.

"What?" I asked

"Nothing, nothing at all." She said still smiling. Just then Mason and Kwest walked out.

"Where's Tommy?" Mason asked

"I don't think he's coming so let's go" Angel said

"No he's coming. See here he comes now." Kwest said as Tommy walked up.

"I thought you weren't coming?" Angel said

"Well considering my artist is acting like she didn't eat for days and walked out on me. I have no choice." He said. Eden walked over and grabbed his hand.

"Are you ready, babe?" She asked

"Yeah, are you guys?" Tommy asked us

"You didn't tell me we were going out with them" Eden said basically talking about me and Angel.

"Tommy I invited you and not that thing" Angel said with disgust in her voice. Eden was about to say something but Tommy stopped her.

"Let's not start ladies." He said as we walked out the building. "So who car other then the viper are we taking?"

"I can drive too. We're going to David's right?" Kwest asked

"Yeah. Me and Jude are going to ride with Tommy and Mason can you get the big bag out the car and bring it with you?" Angel said.

"Yeah sure" Mason said.

"Thanks" We all went our separate ways. Mason went with Kwest while the girls went with Tommy. Me and Angel sat in the back.

"Did you want to go with Kwest because I do sometimes make up people minds for them." Angel said

"No it's ok" I said

"Good because if I was in this car by myself with her I would have killed her." Me and Angel laughed as we pulled off.

"So Jude do you wear tracks?" Eden asked me

"Tracks?" What in the world is that.

"Weave, hair that's not yours" She explained.

"Oh no I don't" I said

"Yeah your hair is looking kind of flat." Eden said.

"Eden!" Tommy said

"What I'm trying to make conversation" She said innocently.

"Well my turn. Jude can I run my finger through your hair?" Angel asked me

"Umm sure" She rubbed my head and then pulled away.

"Now feel through mine and see if you can feel any tracks. I would ask Eden but we don't know were her hands been" I ran my hand through her hair.

"No tracks" I said.

"Does this have a point?" Eden asked

"Yeah it's to show that me and Jude don't need tracks because our hair is full but Jude, probably like me, takes the curlers through her hair to straighten it. And you're hair needs them tracks to hide you devil horns and bold spots." I started laughing so hard my stomach hurt.

"How about you shut the hell up you bitch!" I tuned them out as they argued. I can stand up for myself against Eden but seeing her and Angel go at it is funny. Lunch is going to be very interesting.


	7. The Lunch

A/N: I tried to update yesterday but it was a problem with the site. But any way I know I was suppose to update like last week but my dad surprised me with my spring break at his house with him, his wife and my little brother going to work and school. I was so bored just watching tv. He has no computer either. But I have great news yesterday was my birthday and I got back my laptop! So I can update more often. So tell me what you think because I love to read the reviews. SO REVIEW!  
With love,  
Tamara

Chapter 5: The Lunch

Angel and Eden finally stopped bickering long enough to get out the car and go meet Kwest and Mason at Kwest's car. Kwest and Mason just got out the car and Mason went to the backseat door and got the big bag out.  
"Angel what is that?" Tommy asked her  
"In time you'll find out" She said walking in the doors of the restaurant as we all followed.  
"So how was the ride over here? Peaceful I bet" Kwest said with a laugh.  
"Shut up man. Those girls were about to drive me crazy " He said  
"Do I even have to ask which ones it was?" Kwest asked. Tommy just gave him this look and Kwest just started to laugh. I'm so busy paying attention to them I failed to realize we were at the table. I sat in between Mason and Kwest. Tommy sat across from me which means he was between Angel and Eden. He smiled at me and I smiled back but couldn't help but feel butterflies in my stomach. I don't know why but it was there. What's wrong with me?  
"I'm Susan and I'll be your waiter. What can I get you to drink?" We went around the table telling her our drink orders. She also took our order because we were ready. She took all the orders and left. It took her maybe 5 minutes to bring back our drinks and the able was in an awkward silence. I don't know if they were quite because they had nothing to talk about or in Angel's case she had nothing nice to say so she said nothing at all. Kwest finally broke the silence.  
"So what's in the bag?" Kwest asked Angel.  
"Oh I almost forgot." She said opening the bag and pulling out a smaller gift bag. "This is for you" She said handing it to Tommy.  
"Angel what have I told you about gifts?" He asked  
"I know none unless it's your birthday or Christmas but I couldn't help myself." She said smiling. He smiled and took it from her. He opened it and took out some cologne.  
"Angel you really shouldn't have." he said hugging her.  
"No problem" She said  
"Let me see" I said. He handed it to me and it was Burberry cologne.  
"Tommy use to wear it all the time and smell so good. Now he wears some other stuff that smells nasty." Angel said taking a sip of her soda.  
"I brought him that cologne he wears." Eden said  
"Well that explains everything" Angel said. I started laughing while I heard somebody else try to hold in their laugh.  
"Angel would it kill you to be nice?" Tommy asked  
"Yes and I don' want to die at a young age." She said pulling out a gift box out. "Kwest this is for you" She said handing it to him.  
"Now you now I turn done nothing." he said. Everybody laughed. He opened it and pulled out a pair of jean.   
"You didn't" He said  
"Oh I did. I called Portia to get your size in pants." She said.  
"That's why Portia asked me? I did find it kind of weird." Kwest said  
"What are they?" Tommy asked him.  
"A pair of Tru Religion jeans that I wanted that were to much money. How did you know?" He asked.  
"Remember before I left you were on your laptop looking at them. What can I say I have photographic memory." Angel said with a smile.

"I can't except these from you." He said  
"You will take them. I used daddy's credit card any way. I won't take them back." She said  
"Thank you" He said getting up and giving her a big hug and sitting down.  
"Jude I wish I got to know you before I left but here's something I brought myself I hope you like it" She said pulling out a shirt and handing it to me.  
"Angel It's ok. You don't have to give my anything." I said not taking the shirt.  
"No take it. I'll feel bad. Plus I have enough clothes. Losing one shirt won't create any problem." I smiled and took the shirt.  
"Oh god, you being nice is making me sick. I'm going to the little girls room." Eden said getting up.  
"Please hurry up and leave. We can't thank the heavens your gone if your still here." Angel said. Eden rolled her eyes and walked away. "Look at it already" She said. I opened the shirt to find a monkey that looked made that said 'don't start because you won't win' I smiled at the shirt because it was so me.  
"It's a medium but it look like you can fit it." Angel said  
"I love it. Thank you" I said leaning over the table and hugging her the best I could.  
"Mason already got his in New York" Angel said. "But no prob about the shirt. I knew we would get along."  
"How did you know that? We didn't meet before you lift." I said confused  
"Please me and mason were waiting for the plane and Tommy called me talking about a new artist who was a pain in his ass and thought she knew everything." Angel said. "I never heard Tommy so mad and any girl that can push Tommy's buttons like that is a friend of mine."  
"He gets mad like that with Eden too" Kwest said.  
"Please don't compare me to Barbie" I said   
"yeah don't. Plus when Tommy was on the phone his voice was full of passion and with Eden it's just pure anger." Angel said   
"Angel" Tommy said as it was code for shut up. I took a sip of my soda.  
"What? It isn't like I'm going to tell her you think she's hot" She said with a smile on her face. "Oops" I started to choke on my soda.  
"T, you think Jude is hot?" Kwest asked with a smile.  
"Angel this is why I don't tell you any thing" Tommy said.  
"Jude you ok?" Mason asked patting me on the back. I mouthed 'fine'  
"hey you did say it. I bet everybody at this table thinks she hot. I mean I think she's hot." Angel said  
"thanks, I guess" I said when I finally found my voice. Eden just walked up and kissed Tommy on the cheek.  
"What I miss?" she asked. Angel opened her mouth to say something but Tommy bet her to it.  
"Nothing just waiting for the food" He said coolly. Our food finally came and the rest of went ok with awkward silences in between. But I couldn't get my mind pass one thing. Tom Quincy thinks I'm hot.


	8. Hit and Run

A/N: Hey guys! So this is another chapter and I really hope you enjoy. Please review!

With Love,

Tamara

P.S. I don't own Ashlee Simpson's song "La La"

Chapter 7: Hit and Run

It's been about the two weeks since the whole lunch thing. When we got back Darius called me and Tommy into his office to talk about the '24 hours' song. He liked the song and wanted to see what people thought of the song before he released it to radios. He got me and SME a gig at the at the Pub club. Me and Tommy didn't even get time to finish 'Addicted' because we had to rehearse for the club performance but when we did Darius said that he loved it and if they did release '24 hours' then 'Addicted' would be my second single. When we did do the show Angel was there cheering in the crowd with her disguise acting crazy. I can't help but laugh at her while we were on stage. Me and Angel have been getting real close. We hang out at the studio, movies, the club and other places. Tommy comes along with us and we always have fun. I've been on a few magazine covers with Angel or Tommy and Angel as some nameless somebody but hey that will all change soon. But back to the club, Darius said that the club performance was great but the crowd didn't react the way he hoped they would so now he wants me to write a song that shows my age unlike 24 hours.

So now I'm sitting in Studio A just trying to figure out a song I could use. I know that I want this song to be sexy but nothing is coming out on to the paper. I already know why I can't think because I'm to busy thinking about Brandon. I've been calling him all week, leaving messages but he still hasn't called. We haven't really talked a lot considering he still doesn't know I have a contract with G-major. What can he be doing? Now that I ask myself that question I really don't think I want to know.

"Jude!" I looked up to see Angel looking at me like I'm crazy.

"Hey" I said.

"What's going on? I've been calling your name for like 5 minutes." She said.

"Sorry I was just thinking" I said

"About the song?" She asked. I started to play with my star ring which is another thing I do when I'm about to lie or when I'm lying.

"yeah I can't get the lyrics out." I said. Of course she believed me since she hasn't knew me that long.

"Let me help you out." She said sitting next to me. "Why don't you just close your eyes and think about your boyfriend" I just gave her this look.

"Ok lets not think about him. How about your eye candy?"

"What eye candy?" I said

"You don't have an eye candy?" She asked amused by this.

"No" I said just then Tommy walked in.

"Tom who is your eye candy?" Angel asked him.

"Most defiantly Jessica Simpson" He said.

"I know you liked them Blonde." Angel said with a smile.

"What the hell is eye candy?" Jude asked

"It's somebody who you think is sexy and is somebody you can't have yet. Mine is Justin Timberlake. With his sexy body and beautiful face and he just broke up with Cameron. I would hit that in a split second." Angel said. We both laughed.

"Ok I so did not want to hear the girl who I feel is my sister saying she was going to tap some guy. I'm leaving." He said walking out. We laughed again.

"Does that really work?" I asked

"hell yeah. I haven't had a boyfriend in a year, so how do you think I write all those sexy songs for my albums." She said more as a statement then a question.

"Ok. So just think about somebody you like?"

"Yeah, then the lyrics will come pouring out. So think about that and I'll go get us some water and I'll help you write the song." Angel said walking out. I sat there and thought about who I should think about. Just then Tommy and Kwest walked in.

"Hey' still trying to write those lyrics?" Kwest asked

"Yeah I am" I said. Tommy sat in his chair and started drinking his water. Angel walked in with our water and I think she tripped on a chord because she went flying on Tommy since he was the best thing for her to land on with out it hurting her. Angel landed on Tommy's lap and he dropped the water bottle from shock. The water spilled on the front of Tommy's shirt and on his pants and on the side of Angel's jeans and shirt. After it happened Angel jumped of his lap.

"Oh god Tommy. I am so sorry. I'm so clumsy and stupid." Tommy got out the chair.

"That's ok." He said pulling his shirt over his head. In the process his wife beater went up with it and I seen his six pack. I got hot all of the sudden. When he took the shirt off he put it on the back of his chair and pulled down his wife beater.

"I guess your still that clumsy 11 year old girl I meet." Angel smacked his arm. I was still staring at him in his wife beater and it was kind of wet. I didn't even notice Angel sat next to me. She leaned over.

"Stop drooling" She whispered. I whipped me mouth to find a little drool and she laughed but I smacked her arm telling her to shut up. But then all those lyrics started going around in my head. I grabbed the note book and started to write.

XXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXX

About an hour later me and Angel finally came up with a song. I was teaching SME the music to the song getting ready to record it. That took me about 15 minutes and we were ready to go. Tommy put his thumb up for us to start.

"You can dress me up in diamonds  
You can dress me up in dirt  
You can throw me like a line-man  
I like it better when it hurts

Oh, I have waited here for you  
I have waited

You make me wanna la la  
in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be a french maid  
Where I'll meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up, I want more  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna scream

You can meet me on an aero-plane  
Or in the back of the bus  
You can throw me like a boomerang  
I'll come back and beat you up

Oh, I have waited here for you  
Dont, keep me waiting

You make me wanna la la  
in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be a french maid  
Where I'll meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up, I want more  
You make me wanna

You make me wanna la la  
in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be a french maid  
Where I'll meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up, I want more  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna scream

I feel safe with you  
I can be myself tonight  
It's alright, with you  
Cuz you hold, my secrets tight  
You do, You do

You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la  
You make me wanna la la, la la la

You make me wanna la la  
in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be a french maid  
When I'll meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up, I want more  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna la la  
in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be a french maid  
Where I'll meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up, I want more  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna scream

You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la  
You make me wanna la la, la la la la  
You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la  
You make me wanna la la, la la la la  
You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la  
You make me wanna la la, la la la la" We finished the song and walked out the recording booth.

"Jude that song was great. But I don't even want to know who the song is about." Kwest said.

"Let me guess Angel helped you right that song?" Tommy asked.

"yeah I did. Why?" Angel asked

"Because only you would come up with a song like that" He said. "But I know Darius will love it."

"That means we're going partying tonight" Angel said.

XXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXX

Angel, Tommy, SME and I all went to the Zane club since I haven't been there yet. It was a nice club and even better since we were in V.I.P drinking all we wanted. Wally was dancing with his girlfriend who also came out with us. Me and Angel were on the dance floor dancing together making all the guys drool. I was wearing a short denim skirt with like a lime green tank top with some green heel sandels. Angel had on some black glaco pants with a black shirt the hung down in the middle so you can see the line in the middle of her breast. After about 3 songs me and Angel went back to the table to find Tommy, Wally, and Speed sitting at the table. We sat down.

"I must be dreaming. Is Tom Quincy sitting and not dancing with a slut? Where's Aston am I getting punk'd?" Angel said looking around. We laughed.

"Ha ha every funny. So I seen you two working the dance floor." Tommy said

"Of course we worked the dance floor I mean look at us." Angel said

"Oh I'm looking" Speed said. We all looked at him.

"Ok. I wasn't the one working the dance floor. I mean Angel is the professional." I said

'Believe me, she isn't that great" Tommy said.

"And you call shaking your butt in a boy band a professional dancer?" Everybody ohhed at the table.

"She got you dude." Speed said.

"I bet I can dance circles around you right now." Tommy said getting up.

"Ok but don't blame me when your back start hurting grandpa." I laughed as Tommy pulled her off to the dance floor. Then some girl came and basically throw herself at Speed and they went to dance. It left me and Wally.

"What's going on with you? You haven't talked all night" I said to him

"It's just problems with Michelle" I knew I always hated his girlfriend.

"What's wrong now?"

"If I'm at the studio late it's I'm having an affair with you or Angel or I spend to much time with the guys" He said.

"Come on and dance. Let's not think about her. Our first single is about to drop and we need to have fun. So come on!" I said a little more demanding. I grabbed his arm and we started to dance to 'Smack that'. I was trying to make funny faces and stuff like that to make him laugh but it didn't work. I maybe got an smirk but that's it. Just then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Angel.

"May I cut in" She asked

"Sure as soon as you tell me if you killed Tommy on the dance floor" I said smiling

"Of course." She said

"She did not" Tommy came out of nowhere.

"Whatever Prince Charming. Wally can I have this dance?" She asked bowing before like the men would do to the women in like England.

"Sure" He said smiling. That's the first true smile I seen him do tonight. I turned to Tommy.

"So do you want to dance?" Tommy asked me.

"Ok" Just then Beyonce's song came on. I think it was called 'Get Me Bodied'. We started grinding on each other. Tommy all of a sudden grabbed my hips and kind of pushed me harder into him. At first I was shocked but went along with it. I got really hot when Tommy's hands started to move all over my body and then span me around. I was so into it I didn't even look up at him. I was swinging my hair and I put my leg in the middle of his and started grinding on his leg while he did the same to mine. I finally ran my hand through the front of my hair and looked up at him. We both just stopped and I seen the lust in his eyes and I knew my eyes mirrored his. Then I felt somebody knock into me and I went flying into Tommy. He grabbed me and yelled after the guy that he was a asshole. I seen the guy shirt that was like black with white strips. Me and Tommy walked to the table to find Angel and Wally. We sat down.

"God you guys sure can dance" Angel said

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Ya'll have been out there for about five songs already." Wally said

"I hadn't even noticed" I said

"Me either" Tommy said.

"That's what happens when you are having fun" Angel said.

"Too much fun if you ask me" Somebody said. I looked up and my eyes went wide.

"You're the son of a bitch who bump into us" Tommy said. I could hear the anger in his voice. Wow this is weird.


	9. Meeting the Boyfriend

A/N: OOHHH YEAH! 100 reviews already? I seriously love you guys! Hey here's another chapter and I really hope you like it. I changed it up a little by changing P.O.V's so I really hope you like it. And thank you for all the reviews that you gave. But I need more to keep going. And to answer your question Sweetnothing4u Wally and his girlfriend have been going out for about 4 months and before he went to the club him and the girl got into a fight. He went to get it off his mind but couldn't help it. That's why he was so Quite. So REVIEW!

With Love,

Tamara

Chapter 8: Meeting the Boyfriend

Jude's P.O.V:

Oh god what is he doing here? The night was going just fine until he showed up, why did he? I picked up my strawberry daiquiri and downed it. I really don't need this type of stress right now!

"I don't think anybody asked you if they were having too much fun. Who are you?" Angel asked. He sat next to me.

"I'm Brandon, Jude's boyfriend." Everybody looked at me. I grabbed Angel's Cosmopolitan and downed that to.

"Jude slow down." Wally said. Ok that calmed my nerves a little. Not enough like I would want it but it would do. I turned to Brandon.

"Do I know you?" I said

"Stop playing games and talk to me" He said

"I'm sorry but I've been calling my boyfriend for a week and leaving messages that he never returned. So as far as I'm concerned I have no boyfriend." I said. He put his head in his hands and kind of screamed and looked at me again.

"Work has been really crazy lately and I have been getting out late and went straight to sleep." He said. I laughed.

"How stupid do you really think I am? So I'm just guessing here you did about 8-9 sluts this week?" I asked.

"I'm not going to go there with you when you agreed to it." He said and I knew he was mad so I get mad back.

"I know what I agreed to and it wasn't you not calling me for a week because of your sluts" I said. He started laughing. I just looked at him like he was crazy.

"I see what this is. Your just trying to make me jealous. I mean if you was I didn't know you would sink so low as Lil Tommy dork over there." Brandon said smiling. Before I knew it Tommy had jumped up but Wally grabbed him. Then Bandon stood, so did I.

"Are you stupid or just high? I didn't even know you was here. Not everything is about you." He must be slow.

"I think you should leave before I kick your ass" Tommy said.

"Bring it on pretty boy" Tommy tried to jump at him again but I stopped him. "How did you even know this loser?" Brandon asked me

"Well if you would have called me back you would have found out that me and SME got a recording contract at G-Major." I said.

"What? That's great babe. Come on let me buy you a drink" He said pulling my arm. I pulled it away from him.

"That's ok. You can leave." I said sitting down. He just looked at me and walked away. Tommy and Wally sat down.

"You alright Jude?" Angel asked me.

"Yeah, I'm going to go to the bathroom and I'll be back" I said standing.

"I'll come with you" Angel said standing up

"No that's ok I'll be right back" I didn't even give Angel a chance to spoke. I just walked. I really need a drink.

XXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXxx

Angel P.O.V:

I can't believe Jude dated that jerk and I really hoped that Tommy got a hold of him and that would teach him a lesson. I forced to sit when Jude just walked off. She probably wants to be alone right now. So we all sat in silence.

15 minutes later:

"Where the hell is this girl?" I said.

"Probably at the bar" Wally said. I just looked at him.

"But she said she was going to the bathroom and coming right back" I said.

"When Jude gets in a fight with him she makes up some kind of excuse and goes straight to the bar." I smacked him in the arm. "Hey what was that for?" He asked

"you knew she wasn't going to the bathroom and you let her go! She's probably drunk off her ass." I stood. So did Tommy and Wally. They followed me to the Bar. I looked down to see if I could see her but I couldn't. Maybe it was my lack in height because Tommy saw her. He grabbed my hand and I grabbed Wally's so we could get through the crowd. We made it and Jude was throwing back a shot.

"Jude, Honey" I turned her around.

"Hey guyyyss. I missssed you!" She said her words slurring.

"We left you alone for at least 15 minutes and your already drunk! I can't believe this." I said. She jumped off the high chair and on me.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" She said starting to dance around me. Tommy and Wally started laughing.

"This is not funny. Get her!" Just then 'Pon de Replay' came on.

"This is my song." Jude screamed and jumped up on the bar and started to dance. I must admit white girl can dance but guys started grabbing at her and she was just giggling while pulling up her skirt seductively. Tommy went up and throw her over his shoulder. I followed him through the crowd and out the front door of the club. I felt the cold air blast at me and I loved it.

"I have to find Speed and Kyle but I'll see you guy's tomorrow at work." Wally said.

"Ok see you" I said

"Later" Tommy yelled holding a kicking Jude. I walked fast catch up with them.

"Tommy put me down!" Jude yelled still her words were slurring.

"Not until we get to the car" He said. She stopped kicking and I thought she was out. Well I said thought.

"Tommy I never noticed but you have a nice firm butt." She said pinching his butt. I just stopped were I was and started laughing so hard my stomach started hurting.

"Jude leave my butt alone." I started walking again and was finally made it to the car. He just kind of throw her in the back.

"Damn Tommy have you ever heard of being gentle?" I asked

"Yeah" Jude said from the back seat.

"Have you heard fat as a cow" He said rubbing his shoulder. I laughed.

"I am noooot faaat like a coow." Jude said. We drove off.

"Ok young lady what were you thinking? Getting drunk and dancing on bars while men grope you is not the way to act" I said.

"you know she's not going to remember that right?" Tommy asked smiling at me.

"Tommy when I was younger Sadie use to listen to Boyz!Atteck I would want to cut my ears off but you were always sexy" She said slurring her words. Tommy and I laughed.

"See what I mean" He said.

" Yes she will remember. Now Jude did you ever think that maybe some guy would come and scoop you up and you get rape, huh?" I asked.

"while that didn't happen with Tommy, riiight Tommy" Jude said rubbing his ears. He smacked her hands away.

"Jude sit back and shut up." He said. I just starred at him and I knew he knew I was looking at him. I just kept on until he finally got tried of me. Which was about 5 minutes later.

"What Angel?" He asked. I looked back at Jude and she was sleep. Good, so she won't embarrass her self any more.

"What do she mean it didn't happen with Tommy?" I asked

"Nothing you know that liquor must have been talking" He said with a fake laugh.

"Your lying" I said.

"Angel I am not." He said in a serious voice.

"Oh for a minute I thought you and Jude had sex" I said on a laugh.

"Ok let's turn on the radio" He said quickly. Too quickly

"Tommy look at me" I said

"I have to look at the rode" We came to a red light.

"Now look at me" He was hesitant but he finally looked.

"OH MY GOD! YOU SLEPT WITH JUDE!" I screamed. I slapped his arm.

"Hey driving" He said.

"I can't believe you. When did this happen?" I was completely shocked.

"It happened like a month ago." He said. We pulled up at my house.

"But a month ago you didn't know her" I said.

"We meet at a club and we both got pretty drunk and I wake up with her trying to escape before I woke up but I did. End of story." He said. I hit him.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me." I said.

"Me and her agreed not to tell nobody ok and stop hitting me." He said

"Come on and get her out the car. She can stay with me I really don't trust you with her" I said getting out the chair. He got out.

"I wouldn't take advantage of her." He said getting her out the car and carrying her to the door. I unlocked the door and he took her to the guest bedroom while I went into the kitchen. I grabbed a bottle of water. I can't believe Tommy didn't tell me about him and Jude. Jude didn't even tell me them. Just then Tommy walked in.

"I tucked her in so she should be ok for the night." He said. I sipped the water.

"I bet you did." I said. I said going in the dining room and sitting down.

"Can we not do this now Angel?" He asked

"We don't have to but we're going to. Sit." I said. He sat across from me. "Tommy you need to stop this."

"Stop what?" He asked.

"All this partying and stuff. I know that you need to get out some air to breath but going around sleeping with girls isn't right. You have a girlfriend." I said

"I thought you hated Eden?" He asked

"I don't hate people I just don't like her with a passion. Avery strong passion. But that's not the point. The point is that nobody deserves to be cheated on. I mean you see Jude and her boyfriend. Jude is a great girl and look at the way he's treating her." I said.

"I know. I was about to beat his ass" Tommy said as I seen the fire starting to light in his eyes.

"Why? When you two are the same." I said taking a sip of my water.

"Don't you dare compare me to the bastard."

"Why not when you both cheat on your girlfriends?" I said.

"Ok my be I get your point but I'm not him. I would never do that to Jude."

"I know but I had to get my point across" I said at him. I grabbed my hand. "Tommy I know you won't say it back because of things that happened in your child hood, not to ring it up. But I love you so much. Your like the order brother I have except I love you more and I want you around me. But know that I am here for you no matter what." He smiled at me. He got up and I got up with him and we hugged.

"I needed to hear that. Thank you" He said. We finished hugging.

"Can you not say anything about this to her" Tommy asked

"I won't trust me" I said walking him to the door.

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow" He said.

"Yeah I'll see you" He walked out the door but turned around.

"Don't forget to turn on the alarm." He said.

"I won't dad. Bye." I watched him get in the car and drove off. I closed and locked the door. I turned on the alarm and headed to bed wishing we never meet Jude's Boyfriend.


	10. Getting in Trouble

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update but my computer was down for a while but I am back. I hope you like this chapter. Review!

Chapter 9: Getting in Trouble

Jude's P.O.V:

Oh god why does the sun have to raise so early? I wish I had some sun glasses right now. I pulled the covers over my head and opened my eyes to find myself under a blue sheet. Not this again! I pulled the covers from my head fast to look around. The sun made me wince in pain but I still looked and to a huge dark blue room. Who did I go home with now??! I slammed back into the bed and my hand fell upon my stomach. Wait, I have my shirt on. I looked down to see all my clothes were on. Thank god! Now to just figure out who house I'm in.

"Raise and shine drunken beauty" I felt the person jump on the bed and on top of me. It was Angel.

"Damn Angel do you want me to throw up on you?" I asked on a laugh as she climbed off.

"Well nobody told you to drink god knows how many shots of vodka in 15 minutes. You feel alright?" She said.

"Yeah nothing aspirin can't fix" I said. She got up and walked over to the table and handed me the aspirin and some water. I thanked her and took the aspirin and water and Angel sat next to me.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" Angel asked me. I rubbed my head.

"I remember getting there and dancing then the whole Brandon thing but after that nothing." I said. She smiled at me and it wasn't a god on. "Oh god what did I do?" I asked.

"You pinched Tommy's butt and told him you didn't know how firm his butt was." Angel started laughing I put the pillow over my face and screamed.

"Tell me your just joking" I said.

"Nope"

"What else did I say?" I asked.

"That Tommy was your favorite from Boyz!Attack" She said smiling even wider. I know Tommy is going to have a big ego when I see him.

"That's it right?" I asked.

"Yeah then you fall asleep" She said. I kind of didn't believe her because it took her like a minute to answer when I asked. But in the end I didn't question her. Angel walked over to the door.

"The bathroom is across the hall if you want to shower. I have underwear that still has the price tag on them and you can borrow some clothes. I wear a 3 in pants, you?" She asked

"2" I said.

" Follow me." She said. I followed her in the hall way, which was a beautiful cream color, to her room I'm guessing was a lavender.

"This is my room" She said.

"Is this your house?" I asked her.

"No my dad's. The room you were in was actually Shay's when he stays with me, which isn't often, my dad doesn't really come home either so you can say it's my house. Come on" She said. I followed her and it was a walk in closet filled with clothes. I was in heaven.

"I am in love." I said. Angel laughed. She walked into the room were like 3 dressers were at and she pulled out some under wear from Victoria Secret that said 'I love pink' on the butt part.

"Ok so what do you want to wear?" She asked

"No jeans, maybe some sweats." I said

"What kind?" She asked looking at me.

"Just some sweats. Are there different kinds?" I asked. I thought that sweats were just some baggie pants and a over size sweat shirt.

"Of course there different kinds. Come over here." We walked over to a wall that was around the corner full of clothes.

"God Angel do you live in the mall?" I asked laughing.

"Not really. Most of these clothes are brought to me at G-major. Companies love to send me there clothes so I can be seen in them." She said. "Ok now here are the sweats. First you have girly, which is sweat suits pink, baby blue, lime green and colors like that as you see. But I already know that's a no." Angel said

"Differently" I said.

"Ok moving along" We moved over a little. "These are the sexy sweat suits that are tight fitting, rages in colors and have cute sayings on them like 'Hottie', 'Sexy', and 'Juicy' on the butt and jacket."

"Keep going" I said. We moved over a little more.

"Then we have cute sweat suits that aren't really tight and have saying things like 'Cute', 'Cutie Pie', 'Princess', 'Angel' and things along that line." Angel said. "And last is the day's when I just don't care who see's me it's just some gray or black over sized sweats but still have cute sayings like 'Spoiled' on them so take your choice. And I personally think you would look great in the green sexy Juicy sweat suit" She finished off. I just feel like I'm in a store and Angel was trying to sale me something.

"You know you would be one hell of a sales woman" I said laughing

"I know" She said smiling.

"But I think I'll go with the black over sized ones." I said. She pulled out a step ladder.

"Something told me you would want that." She got up on it and got it down. When she stepped down her cell stared ringing. Wait that just remained me of my cell. Sadie is probably going insane.

"Hey Tom" She said opening her phone. "Hold on" She took the phone from her ear and put it on speaker.

"Ok go on" She said

"Angel you and Jude have to get own here fast Darius is on a rampage" He said.

"What did we do?" I asked

"Jude?" He asked confused

"Yeah"

"I thought I was talking to Angel" He said.

"You're talking to us both. Your on speaker" Angel said.

"Oh ok. We are in serious trouble and you need to be here in the next 10 minutes." He said.

"Ok it's like 7:30 right?" Angel asked.

"Yeah" He answered

"We'll be there by 8" She said

"Did you not here me when I said Darius is going crazy?" He asked

"Yeah and I'm sure what ever he's mad at isn't a big deal so we'll see you when we get there, bye" Tommy was about to say something but she closed her phone. What did I do now?

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXX

It was about 7:55 when we walked in the doors of G-major. I called Sadie and she told me that Tommy called her last night and told her where I was. She said he couldn't help but rat me out about being drunk because she kept asking why couldn't I just call her and she played both roles of good cop and bad cop. I asked her how she did it and she said 'A great cop never gives out their secrets' and of course she yelled at me about getting drunk and signing me for AA meetings and blah blah blah. Of course I wasn't listening. Angel drove us over in her BMW 360 which was beautiful and I differently told her she was going to let me drive. But any way when we walked into G-major we were joking and laughing but that all came to a stop when everybody was starring at us. It just felt like they stop talking because we walked in.

"Ok" Angel said looking around. Just then Tommy came out.

"Come with me now" We followed him to studio C and he closed the door.

"What's going on?" I asked

"Yeah it feels like we're the talk of G-major" Angel said in a joking way.

"More like the talk of Canada" Tommy said handing me a magazine. It was 3 pictures on the cover. One of Angel and Tommy dancing and underneath it said 'He dances with her'. Next to it was a picture of me and Tommy dancing (or more like groping) and under that it said 'He bumps and grinds with her'. The last picture was a picture of Eden and under that it said 'But not dancing with her find out why inside page 30'. I hurried up and turned to the page 30. Angel started reading out loud:

"_Looks like Tom Quincy, formally known as Lil Tommy Q from Boyz!Attack age 25, has gone back to his ways as a lady man. If you didn't know the bad boy has been off the market for about 5 months dating pop princess Eden, age 20. "You would have never known" says an on looker who was at the Zane club last night. Last night one of our photographers caught Tommy Quincy and R&B Princess Angel, age 18, getting there groove on in the middle of the dance floor. There have been rumors for years that there was something going on between them but both parties have denied it. But here comes another girl. 18 year old Jude Harrison was also caught dirty dancing with Tommy and in most of the pictures their hands were all over each other. The problem here is that Eden was no where to be found. On lookers say that after the dance Jude's boyfriend turned up and they began to argue which almost led to a fight between Tommy and the assumed boyfriend. Nobody's knows exactly what the argument was about but it was sure to the people around, it had to do something about the dance between Jude and Tommy. We all have seen Miss. Harrison from some of the other pictures that we took of Tommy and Angel hanging together. Sources tell us that Jude is a up and coming star that Mr. Quincy is producing. Another source has said that in the studio Tommy and Jude spend all their time together, not working like they are suppose to be doing, mostly just playing around in the studio. We wanted to know what Eden thought about her boyfriend so we called her manager Darius Mills, also owner of G-major, but all was said was no comment. Maybe this is the end of Tommy and Eden's relationship And we will be there when it happen!"_ Angel finished off reading.

"Son of a …" Angel didn't finish her statement just throw the magazine on the floor. Just then the door swing open and hit the wall with a bang.

"I want all three of your asses in my office now!'' Darius yelled. He walked away. We just looked at each other. "Now I said!" We started walking fast and in a hurry. As we walked through G-major to get to Darius's office everybody just starred. I looked to the left to see Kwest with a smirk on his face. Then he said:

"Dead people walking." Tommy hit him as we walked pass. We walked into Darius's office and closed the door. Me and Angel sat in the chairs in front of his desk and Tommy sat in the chair in the corner. I never been in trouble with Darius since I got here and didn't know what to except but from the looks on Tommy's and Angel's face told me everything I needed to know. I should to be afraid, very afraid. Darius just looked at us for a minute then he got up and grabbed the magazine and throw it which almost hit Tommy.

"Somebody please explain why my new artist that single hasn't even came out yet is in the tabloid for letting Lil Tommy Q grab her ass." He screamed. I kind of jumped at his voice.

"D you know tabloids make up things like this story for example." Tommy said.

"So they just pulled this picture out of thin air. Don't try to play me T you know I'm smarter then that." Darius said.

"Look Dar we all just had a little too much to drink last night." Angel said.

"Yeah. Me and Tommy have nothing going on between us, I have taste." That part actually slipped out. I meant to say it under my breath. They all looked at me and Angel started cracking up. I looked at Tommy.

"Real nice Jude" He said.

"Sorry" I said turning back to Darius

"It doesn't matter right now. What matters is how can I get Jude out the spot light. Because coming out saying ya'll were drunk and Jude and Angel are underage is not the publicity we want. Angel what have I told you about drinking and driving?" He asked her.

"Not to do it and I didn't. I had a couple of drinks but was fine." She said.

"I don't know what your dad's going to say" He said.

"Like I care" She said. But I was the only one who heard her.

"So this is what I'm going to do. Tomorrow night you two are going on a date" Darius said. I nearly choked.

"Me and Tommy on a date?" I asked

"Hell no. I mean that you guys will be doubling with Eden and your boyfriend. I'm get you a table at Le fait de Dîner Sophistiqué ." Darius said picking up the phone and dialing numbers.

"But D that place is always filled with paparazzi" Tommy said.

"That's the point dummy" Angel said. We laughed as Darius hung up the phone.

"It's set and I'm going to move up your single release to radios up to tomorrow so when they ask you questions you'll have something to talk about other then you and Tommy. Get out let me work." He said flagging us away. We walked out and closed the door behind us and walked to the kitchen.

"Is it me or did we get off easier then we should have?" Angel asked

"No you got off easy, not us" Tommy said.

"And how is that?" Angel asked

"Because after last night I wasn't going to run back to Brandon like I would have. No I was going to make this last but no here goes Jude running right back to them like always." I said angrily that I really had to go fix this.

"Just tell him that you don't forgive him but you need him to do this for you. Just take one for the team." Angel said.

"I guess but I'm going to let you know now that Eden is in Studio A throwing daggers with her eyes at ya'll back and at me." I said trying not to look over at her.

"See this is why I don't have it easy" Tommy said.

"Well Tom it was good to know you. Jude you feel like breakfast or something?" Angel said pulling me with her toward the G-Major doors.

"yeah I would" Before we could really start walking Tommy grabbed us by the shoulders.

"Not so fast. You two are coming with me to explain." He said pushing us toward studio A

"Come on Quincy! She doesn't like us so she won't listen." I said.

"Yeah" Angel said.

"I don't care. If I'm going down ya'll are coming with me" Tommy said pushing us towards the studio with him. This should be fun.


	11. Kat's exciting news!

A/N: I hope you like it because I don't know i wasn't really feeling this chapter so tell me please what you think.

With love,

Tamara

Chapter 10: Kat's exciting news!

Jude's P.O.V:

As Tommy pushed me and Angel into the studio we kept begging him not to but he just kept repeating 'If I go down, you two are coming with me'. As soon as we were pushed through the door both our complaints stopped and we smiled at Eden.

"Hey Eden" I said

"Did I ever tell you that I love your…" Angel trailed off. "Your smile" Angel put a smile that was so fake it looked like her face was tight trying not to frown. Eden just smiled and kept flipping through the magazine that I just noticed was sitting in her lap.

"So Tommy I have a question for you" Eden said. Tommy forced me and Angel into the couch and stood by the door. Damn! We can't make an escape.

"Go ahead, ask away" He said.

"So this is your idea of hanging with the guys?" She asked holding up the magazine with us on the cover.

"SME was there" He said.

"No hanging with the guys to me is hanging with Kwest, SME and any other guy that has an extra piece of tool between their legs" Eden screamed throwing the magazine at him and may I remind you that that was the second magazine thrown at him today.

"It's not that big of a deal" Tommy yelled back.

"Not a big deal? He says it's not a big deal" She said turning to me and Angel doing a bitter laugh. She went over and hit him in the arm. This was getting good.

"Ow!"

"It's a big fucking deal Tommy! My boyfriend…" Tommy flinched. " didn't tell me nor invited me to go to the club with R&B and Fake ass Punk Rock bimbo Barbie over there." She said pointing to us. I looked at Angel because I knew she had something to say but all I heard was:

"1,2,3,4…" I guess she was trying to count so she wouldn't say anything. I wasn't going to say anything either because if I was in her place and it was her on the magazine with Brandon she'd be all kinds of hos. But if another bimbo come out her mouth it's gonna be over.

"Don't call them that and even if I did invite you, you would have said no." Tommy said

"That's not the point. The point is I would have known where and who my boyfriend…" Can Eden not see that her saying 'Boyfriend' makes him uncomfortable? "Was with because he's my boyfriend" I guess not. I really felt like me and Angel are the children and Tommy and Eden are the parents arguing.

"Look Eden there is nothing going on with me and Tommy. I don't know why Tommy didn't tell you that we were going but there is nothing there." I said.

"So explain the picture" She said.

"It was innocent" Tommy said. Wrong thing to say.

"So would it be innocent if I go out to the club and let some guy feel all up on me and a magazine takes pictures, how would you feel? Would it make it better if I came in here and said it was innocent?" She asked Tommy

"No" He said in a low voice.

"Now your seeing my point" Eden said.

"Look I'm sorry ok. It will never happen again" I watched Tommy give her some weak puppy eyes and she smiled and hugged him. I leaned over to Angel.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"We'll talk later" She said. They finished hugging.

"So what Darius got ya'll doing?" She asked.

"He want's us to go to Le fait de Dîner Sophistiqué tomorrow night." He said. Eden started jumping up and down.

"I wanted to go there forever" She said

"I know and we're going with Jude and her boyfriend" He said and her smile fell.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because he wants us to be seen in public on a double date that nothing is going on with me and Tommy and to talk about my new single that came out today." I said.

"Oh ok whatever. So what time should I be here tomorrow?" She asked. Tommy told her 7 and maybe they would leave at 8. They kissed and she was about to walked out.

"Eden you know I was lying about you smile right?" Angel asked. Eden turned around smiling.

"Angel did you know I consider you one of the guys? You know the ones with the extra piece of tool between their legs" She said walking out the studio. I laughed as Tommy grabbed Angel.

"Easy Tiger" He said holding Angel

"She called me a man." Angel said. Tommy let her go and sat down pulling her next to him.

"I heard you called Sadie" I said sitting in the roller chair.

"Yeah, she told you?" He asked me.

"Yeah this morning when I called her. What did she say to you?" I asked.

"Nothing. I just called her and told her you was at Angel's house." He said.

" And that I was drunk" I said

"Tommy you ratted Jude out?" Angel asked

"I didn't mean to but your sister scares me and I never even meet her" He said. I started laughing.

"What did she say to you?" I asked

"I will never tell" He said. Me and Angel laughed as the reception came in.

"Jude I have two people out here looking for you" She said.

"Who are they?" I asked

"I think one was named Jimmy or something like that" she said. Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy. Oh I know.

"Send them in." I said. She shook her head and went out and a minute later Jamie and Kat walked in.

"Hey superstar" Kat said. I got up and hugged them.

"Hey guys. We haven't talked in a while" I said.

"I know it has been a while." Jamie said

"Oh guys you already know Tommy but this is my new friend Angel" I said. She got up and shook Kat's hand.

"I love your music" Kat said.

"Thanks" She said moving on to Jamie.

"It is a real pleasure to meet you." Jamie said shaking her hand.

"No the pleasures all mine" Angel said holding his hand a little to long. I could see Kat getting upset.

"Excuse me" Kat said.

"Angel Kat and Jaime are together like a couple." I said and Angel hurried up and dropped his hand.

"Oh I am so sorry. I really didn't know. I not that type of person." Angel said.

"It's ok just don't let it happen again" Kat said.

"Excuse me, I have to go find me dignity." Angel said leaving me and Tommy laughing.

"So we seen you on the magazine this morning" All our attention went to Tommy.

"I'm going to get some water" He said leaving out the room.

"Jude…" Jamie started but I cut him off.

"Don't start with me Jamie. You know I don't date ex boy banders and would never date them" I said

"I know but just look out ok. I don't trust him and don't let him change you" He said

"Don't go all big brother on her. Go for it girl. He's a fox" Kat said.

"Hello sitting in the room." Jamie said as I laughed.

"And I was sitting here when you was flirting with Angel" She said.

"I was not" Jamie said.

"We will talk about this later." She said. " Ok, enough of that. I have some great news" Kat said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I got into The Art Institute of New York City for the summer program" She said. We started hugging and jumping up and down.

"I'm so happy for you. We so have to have a party to celebrate by doing the movie nights like we use too" I said.

"I'm I dreaming or is Miss. Harrison turning the perfect opportunity to go to the club for a movie night?" Jamie asked.

"Shut up. I just want it to like old times when we rented movies, throw popcorn at each other, and got a whole lot of junk food and pizza" I said. Just then Speed came through the door.

"Did I just hear somebody say my two favorite things? Junk food and Pizza?" We laughed.

"The only time you hear somebody, it's usually about right?" Kat asked him.

"Yeah mainly. So what's going on?" He asked

"Kat got into The Art Institute of New York City so we wanted to celebrate with movie night" I said.

"Congratulations dude. So when is the party?"

"I don't remember inviting you" I said

"You know there isn't a party with out SME." He said.

"Whatever you can tell Kyle and Wally but nobody else. I am not spending all that money on food for ya'll" I said.

"Dude this is going to rock. So when is it?"

"You can't make it tonight because I have a class tonight" Jamie said.

"I wasn't going to make it tonight, I can't be up late because of that date tomorrow." I said

"What date?" Kat asked.

"Darius is making me, Tommy, Eden and Brandon go out in public on a double date to show nothings going on between me and Tommy. What about Thursday night?" I asked.

"No can do dude. I have a date" Speed said. I looked at him and looked back at Jamie and Kat.

"So Thursday it is" Jamie said.

"Come on! You know you love me. Please dude move it to Friday" He gave me them puppy eyes I broke.

"Ok Friday it is, starting about 6 ok guys?" I asked

"Yeah fine with me" Jamie said.

"Me too" Kat said

" Ok guys I'll see you Friday and Kat I'm so proud of you" I said hugging her before they left. Me and Speed walked out the studio going different ways. I went to the kitchen where I found Mason and Angel.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing, just Angel talking about how she needs a boyfriend" Mason said sounding bored as if he heard this conversation before.

"I'm sorry if I'm boring you Mas but I really need one. Jude friend was about to pounce on my ass for hitting on her boyfriend." Angel said.

"I know that was funny" I said grabbing a water out of the fridge.

"If you would just ask Tommy out then you would have a boyfriend." Mason said.

"Wait you like Tommy?" I said feeling kind of jealous.

"No! For the last time I don't like him. Don't get me wrong I think Tommy is hot but he's like my brother." She said.

"Whatever. Then found somebody else and get happy." Mason said.

"I will and I'm going to start now." She said walking away

"She sounds desperate" I said.

"You would be too if you didn't have a boyfriend in 2 years." Mason said.

"But what about them guys in the magazines that said they were together. " I asked

"Jude you should already know. Never believe what you read in magazines" Mason said as we walked to the sitting area. SME were talking to Angel and she was laughing. I also seen Speed feeling her up on the sneak tip. Like rubbing her arm and grabbing her hand. He must really like her. We walked over to them.

"So Jude when were you planning on telling me about the party?" Angel asked me.

"Speed!" I said.

"Kyle told her." He said.

"Angel it's not a party. It's just a movie night to celebrate Kat getting into The Art Institute of New York City that's all." I said.

"Well I want to come" She said.

"You can come but nobody else. It's Friday at 6." I said

"I will make the party a blast." She said hugging me.

XXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXX

It was about 9 p.m. when I walked into the house, Sadie was cooking. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a roll from off the table because I was hungry.

"hey Sades" I said hopping on the counter.

"Hey my infamous sister" She said. Oh god, here we go.

"Sadie don't start please." I said

"You know for somebody who never liked Lil Tommy Q you sure was all up on him on that magazine cover." She said turning to look at me.

"It's not like that and I'm really tired and have a long day tomorrow so good night." I took a pop tart with me when I walked out. I went in my room and closed my door. I started eating the pop tart and just remembered that I had to call Brandon. Pick up my cell and dialed his number from memory.

"Hello?? He said picking up on the second ring.

"Hey Brandon. It's Jude." I said.

"Wow are you talking to me already? I thought I wouldn't be hearing from you until next Monday maybe." This would be the perfect opportunity to curse him out but I can't.

"look I haven't really forgiven you but I need you to go out to diner with me with Tommy and Eden." I said

"And what makes you think I want to go out with them?" he asked.

"Listen I don't want to go out with them either but this is for me to keep my job. So it's are you here for me or not?" I asked. There was a second of silence.

"I'll do it but only because I love you." He said. I couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks. I'll call you tomorrow early with the details." I said.

"Ok I love you bye" He said.

"Bye." I hung up and laid out on my bed. Maybe tomorrow won't be that bad.


	12. The Date Pt 1

Chapter 11: The Date Part 1

Jude's P.O.V:

"_Let's start over,_

_I'll try to do it right this time around_

_It's not over,_

_There's a part of me that's dead and in the ground_

_This love is killing me but you' re the only one_

_It's not over"_ I'm about to throw that stupid phone out the damn window! That is the fifth time in the last 10 minutes that the phone has rung. You would think that the person would get the hint that I wasn't going to answer the phone but no they just keep calling. Today I don't have to be at G-major until like two to pick out my dress and I already called Brandon last night when Darius called me telling me when to come in. So I can sleep for hours. I haven't even opened my eyes to see what time it was because if I did I would never go back to sleep. I know its morning time because of the birds singing their hearts out and I just want to throw something out of the window at them. Now the room has been quiet for a good 6-7 minutes I think, so now it's time to go back to sleep.

"_Let's start over,_

_I'll try to do it right…"_ Or maybe not. I reached over, still not opening my eyes, feeling around and grabbed my phone from the night stand.

"Whoever this is, be prepared for a curse out" I said. I heard this sexy laugh come through the phone.

"Well good morning to you too, big eyes" He said.

"Quincy do you not get that if I don't answer the phone the first 5 times stop calling" I said.

"Well considering I haven't been calling you and Angel has, I decided to try my luck" He said

"And what made you think I was going to answer?" I asked with a smile.

"Because of what you said of course. About my firm butt and how I was your favorite Boyz!Attacker" He said and I could hear the smirk through the phone. I groaned.

"I was wondering how long it was going to take for you to throw that in my face" I said as I heard a knock come from the front door. "Hold on somebody's at the door." I said opening my eyes and throwing the covers back. I hopped out of bed and opened my bedroom door as the person knocked again.

"Hold on!" I yelled. I walked over to the door and looked out the peep hole. I smiled and put my head against the door and then opened it.

"What are you doing here?" I asked opening the door and closing my cell.

"I came bearing food. Can I come in?" Tommy asked. I moved aside and let him come in. I showed him to the kitchen where he put down the bag and coffee.

"How did you get my address?" I asked

"Speed" He said turning his back to me pulling the stuff out the bag.

"Why are you here at…" I looked at me cell. "10 in the morning?"

"Angel's been calling you because she and Portia want you there now" He said.

"But I thought we didn't have to go in until 2?" I asked confused.

"They want you there now to pick out your dress and yes it will take all day because we are dealing with Angel and Portia." He said turning to look at me and just stood there for a minute, "By the way, love the P.J's" He said handing me coffee and bagel. But I didn't take them because I looked down at what I have on. I had on my regular pajamas, tight white tank top and my boy shorts on. Suddenly I just started blushing and feeling really shy. I never felt like this before. I mean I walked around in front of SME and opened the door for Kwest when he came one morning to take Sadie on a breakfast date in this (But of course different underwear and tank tops) and never felt the need to blush until now. I mean I never just stood in front of SME or Kwest in it. I would answer the door and go get dressed or went back to sleep but never ever blushed or felt shy. Maybe it was the way his deep blue eyes were starring at me. Maybe it was…

"Jude?" Tommy called me. I snapped out of it.

"Huh?"

"Here" I took the coffee and told him I didn't want the bagel right now and lead him to the living room.

"Here's the remote and the couch so make yourself comfortable. I'm going to take a shower and should be out in a minute." I said turning on the T.V.

"Ok" Was all he said and I walked out the room but I couldn't help but feel a pair of eyes bearing into my back or more like my ass.

XXXXXxxxxxXXXXX

I have been in my room trying to find something to wear. I've been going at it about a good 15 minutes and decided it didn't matter since I would be trying on dresses. So I choose a pair of ripped jeans and a black Green Day shirt. I blow dry my hair but since I didn't straighten it, it was kind of curly so I put it in a high ponytail. I grabbed my phone, purse, socks, black converses and headed to the living room.

"Sorry I…" I trailed off. Tommy was looking guilty with my photo album in his lap. "What are you doing?" I asked. I couldn't help but act mad because Tommy looked like a child that just got catch with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Nothing was on so I decided to look. I hope it's ok." He said as I sat next to him.

"yeah it's ok." I said as he sighed of relief.

"So you use to be blond, huh?" He asked me showing me a picture of me when I was 13-14.

"Yeah and I hated it. It wasn't me" I said

"Why? You were beautiful" He said still looking through the album.

"What are you trying to say Quincy? I'm not beautiful as a red head?" I asked raising my eyebrow at him as he looked at me.

"No I was saying…you were, you know…now your…wow" He said looking kind of embarrassed.

"Ok. I'll pretend that never happened." I said laughing.

"That would be the best thing" He said.

"After I tell Angel" I said still laughing.

"No your not"

"Oh yes I am. I can't wait to tell her that the famous Tom Quincy, that can charm the panties off any girl might I add, choked." I was still laughing.

"Well then I'm going to tell her about our unforgettable night" (A/n: If you forgot Tommy already told Angel but Jude doesn't know). I looked at him and smiled.

"So it was unforgettable, huh?"

"No not really. I would have remembered most of it if it was any good." My jaw dropped to the floor but then I smiled again.

"You're telling me. I don't remember a thing so I know it was weak" I said.

"Really?" He asked with a grin.

"Really" I said thinking I win.

"So that's why you were walking funny and ran into my wall? By the way you need to give me some money so I can fix that big dent in my wall that your head caused." I started hitting him in his arm while he laughed.

"Shut up. You never bring that up again" I said still hitting him until he grabbed my hand putting it to my side.

"Ok. So I have a deal for you. If you don't talk about what happened today, I won't speak of you running into the wall. Deal?" He put his hand out and I looked at it for a minute before taking it.

"Deal" I said grabbing his hand. When our hands touched I felt this spark and by the look on his face he felt it too. We quickly let go and it went into a awkward silence for about 2 minutes.

"So I've been meaning to ask you, Sexy Sadie and Hey Jude? What was your parents thinking?" He asked with a smile.

"My dad was the biggest Beatles fan." I said

"I could tell by the names." He said.

"My dad use to have this wall full of albums and we use to listen to them and dance around. He was the reason I really got into music." I said smiling remembering all the fun times we had at our old house.

"So were are you parents?" He asked. My smiled drop as fast as it came.

"Who knows, who cares" I said starting to put on my socks and shoes. It was quite until we left for G-Major and I was glad he didn't bring back up again. We walked in and Angel was at the door talking in her cell phone.

"Finally. I've been calling you." Angel said.

"I know Angel. My phone is off but I'm here now." I said.

"Good let's go" She said pulling me away from Tommy. I sent him a help me look but all he did was smile and wave goodbye to me. I was going to get him later for this. Angel lead me up the stairs and when she opened the door it was dresses, shoes, jewelry, and hand bags. I was in love.

"Welcome to paradise. We should start picking out your dress" Portia said. This should be fun.

Angel's P.O.V:

It's been two hours and we have not found the perfect dress. Of course Jude has been complaining about trying on dress after dress but I told her if she did I would by her a big lunch. So she agreed and the complaining has stopped a little. Me and Portia was sitting on the couch waiting for Jude to come out.

"So has Shay called you about the magazine?" Portia asked me.

"No which is really surprising because dad called me last night and Shay usual calls after ward." I said not really wanting to talk about it.

"What did George say? (A/N: George is Angel's and Shay's Dad)"

"He was just saying what he always say. How he's going to come down here and have a serious talk with me. How I need to stop acting like a child and on and on and on." I said.

"Maybe he will come?" Portia said, I guess trying to give me hope.

"Please, I don't even want to get my hopes up. I'll go home clean, cook and at the last minute he'll call telling me something important came up. I won't put myself through it again." I'm glad Jude just walked from behind the curtain.

"So what do you think?" She asked. She had on a pink dress the stopped at her knees and was backless. It was cute but I could tell Jude hated it and it didn't make her eyes pop like it could.

"Next" Both me and Portia said at the same time. Jude sighed and grabbed another dress and went behind the curtain again. All of the sudden my phone started ringing Destiny's Child song 'Bug-a-Boo'. I knew who it was and I didn't want to answer it but I did any way.

"Hello" I said

"So do you ever try to stay out the paparazzi?" He asked.

"Hold on" I said already annoyed.

"Who's that?" Portia asked. I covered the mouth piece.

"Shay" I said and walked out the door. I thought about going outside but it's tons of paparazzi out there wanting to speak to me, Tommy, Jude and Eden. I walked to studio C and B but there were producers in there with artists and Eden. So I walked in Studio A to see Kwest and Tommy laughing about something. I walked pass them and walk in the sound proof booth.

"Ok go ahead." I said

"Angel what have I told you about Tom. I mean he was married to Portia for god sakes." Shay said through the phone.

"You know I would never do that to her" I said

"I wouldn't know from the magazine"

"Shay you know they make up things in the tabloid. You act like you never been in one before." I said getting up set.

"Yeah but not as many times as you and Quincy." He said.

"What are you jealous that your little sister is getting the attention from the media and you get none?" I ask knowing that it would make him mad.

"No I'm mad because of what my sister is doing to her suppose to be favorite aunt."

"Why do you keep throwing that in my face. If I did ever go there with Tommy I would talk to Portia or I would never go there like now." I said

"So you saying you do have feeling for Quincy?!" He yelled through the phone.

"No! If you would take your head out your ass for one minute you would see that Tommy is my best friend, nothing more!" I yelled back.

"Yeah right." He said

"You know what, bye. Just bye before I curse you out." I said then I hung up. I let out a loud scream about to throw my phone. I walked out the booth and sat next to Tommy, who was next to Kwest.

"What's going on?" Kwest asked.

"Oh please, like ya'll wasn't listening" I said.

"We would never" Tommy said acting hurt. I just gave him this look. "Ok you got us but Kwest made me do it."

"whatever man." Kwest said hitting him in the arm.

"Look you guys heard what I said in there. Did it sound like I was saying I had feelings for Tommy?" I asked. They just looked at each other. "Be honest, I won't get mad." I said.

"Well it did sound like you were saying you had feelings for him but you would never go for it because of Portia." Kwest said.

"It did not sound like that. I mean how would you know!" I said angry.

"I can't believe you fell for that" Tommy said to Kwest on a laugh. "Look Angel don't listen to him"

"I try but he pisses me off so bad. I mean how hard is it to believe that me and you are friends. Just friends without the benefits." I said

"Please, Tommy's past with all them girls doesn't exactly scream 'I can be friends with them too'." Kwest said.

"I know. I blame all this on you. If you weren't a ho none of this would be happening." I said punching Tommy.

"Hey! I am not a ho. I had some girls the were friends." He said.

"The ones that you had benefits with doesn't count" I said as Kwest laughed.

"Whatever. It's over now and you don't have to talk to him." Tommy said.

"Your so naïve that it's cute. My dad will be calling any minute because Shay called him and told him what I said."

"He wouldn't do that" Tommy said.

"Really. 5,4,3,2,1…" My phone started ringing the Jaws theme song. I flipped it open and said hold on a sec. I covered the mouth piece and looked at Tommy. "No he would never" I said sarcastically. I walked back in the booth and closed the door. They were like clock work.

"Yes father?" I asked

"What is this I hear I about you having feelings for Tommy?" He said

"Dad there is nothing going on with me and… wait hold on" I said. I turned to the mic. "Tommy turn that damn mic off before I whip you and Kwest's ass." He raised both his to show me he wasn't pushing the button. "Thank you"

"Angel!"

"Yes" I said getting annoyed now.

"You just want him to do to you what he did to Portia, don't you? Your just asking for it" He said. I could hear the anger in his voice.

"I'm not asking for anything when there's nothing going on!" I yelled.

"I don't know who you think your talking to but I'll be down there tomorrow to straighten this out." He said.

"Ok so you'll be calling later on tonight to tell me something has happen and you can't come down. Right?" I asked. I could feel the tears in my eyes.

"No. I'm coming down you better believe it." He said.

"Whatever. Just make sure you call before 11 by then I'm sleep. Bye" I hung up. I leaned against the wall and slide down it. I couldn't help but cry. I put my head in my knees and just cried. It's just so hard for me to take that my blood father and brother would believe a tabloid over their own flash and blood. I just can't take this. I want to get far away from here. Just then I felt some strong arms whipped around me. I just leaned over and cried out all my frustration and hurt that I had in me. About 10 minutes later I stopped and looked up at Tommy, who had been holding me this whole time.

"Oh god, I probably look a mess." I said trying to lighten the mood that I caused.

"A beautiful mess." He said whipping my tears away with his thumbs. "I'm really starting to think I am ugly." He said after whipping his thumbs on his shirt. I ruined it already, he probably didn't care any more.

"Why do you feel ugly?" I asked him.

"I mean Jude told Darius she could do better then me and then you start crying because your dad and brother think we're together. Do I lose my charm?" I just laughed and laid my head on his shoulder.

"No Tommy you did not lose your charm. You are still a sexy beast." I said and he laughed. Then I got serious. "It's not that I'm mad because they say we're together, it's just kills me that they would believe a tabloid over me. I mean if a article came out tomorrow saying I was born half boy-half girl, they'll call me asking me why I didn't tell them" Tommy started laughing.

"No they wouldn't. Just give them time to get you" He said.

"They had 18 years to get to know me and if they did they would know what happen 3 years ago today and wouldn't be calling me with this bullshit." I said.

"So that's where the tears are coming from" He said. I looked at him.

"Yeah and it's hurting like hell right here." I said pointing to my heart.

"Just know I'm here for you when you need anything." He said kissing my head.

"Thank you" I said hugging his middle, not wanting to get up.

"_You make me want to throw my pager out the window,_

_Tell MCI to cut the phone poll_

_Break my lease so I can move,_

_Cause you a bug-a-boo, a bug-a-boo._

_You make me want to put your number on the call block_

_Have AOL make my e-mail stop,_

_Cause you a bug-a-boo_

_You bugging what?_

_You bugging who?_

_You bugging me and don't you see ain't cool."_ I pulled away from Tommy and pushed the ignore button.

"Who was that?" Tommy asked. I leaned on him again.

"Shay of course." I said. He reached in his pocket and grabbed his phone. I couldn't see the number he was dialing.

"Who are you calling?" I asked. He didn't say anything just pushed call and waited.

"_I'm a, I'm a, I'm a, I'm flirt',_

_Soon as I see her walk up in the club, I'm a flirt_

_Winkin' her eyes at me, when I roll up on them Dub I'm a flirt,_

_Sometimes when I'm with my chick on the low I'm a flirt_

_And when she's with her man looking at me damn right I'm a flirt_

_So homie don't bring your girl to meet me cuz I'm a flirt_

_And Baby don't bring your girlfriend to eat cuz I'm a flirt_

_Please believe it unless your game is tight and you trust her_

_Don't bring her around me cuz I'm a flirt"_

"Why are you calling me?" He closed his phone.

"I just wanted to see what ring tone you had for me. Might I add it is very creative." He said

"I know. I just thought the song was so you" I said and we both laughed. "I should go back to Portia and Jude. Their probably looking for me." We both got up and he looked at me.

"You might want to go in the bathroom and wash your face if you don't want Portia to know you were crying" Tommy said. He knows me to while.

"Yeah I will and thanks again" I said hugging him again.

"Really it's no problem." I let go and headed to the bathroom. This is turning out to be one hell of a day.

A/N: I am so, so, so sorry it took me so long. I had finals like two weeks ago but last week my teachers thought that it would be a good idea to give us projects too. I had like 4 of them. But since school is ending in two days I'll try to get my other story up and running again. I do have a job but I don't start until like two weeks away. But to the story. I know your probably like 'What the hell are Tommy and Angel talking about? What happened 3 years ago?' I will tell you but it won't be any time soon. I own none of the songs used as ring tones. I really hope you like this chapter! And Review!

With Love,

Tamara

P.S. Schools over! WooHoo!!!!!!!


	13. The Date Pt 2

A/N: This is the next chapter and I hope you like it. Please review because that's the only way I'll go on.

With Love,

Tamara

Chapter 11: The Date Part 2

Jude's P.O.V:

This is like the last dress that I hope I have to put on. It was lavender and stopped a little above my knees. I walked out and still didn't see Angel. For the last 6-7 dresses she wasn't here.

"Hate it. Next one" Portia said. I turned and looked at myself in the mirror.

"I think I look hot" I said.

"No you don't now go change." She said. Just then Angel walked in and sat down.

"Where have you been?" I asked. She looked kind of sad and her eyes were kind of puffy like she was crying.

"I was just talking to my brother and dad." She said.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah" She said simply.

"You sure?" I asked kind of worried.

"Yes and now go take off that horrible dress" She said laughing. I could tell she didn't want to talk about it.

"What do you mean? Don't I look sexy?" I asked giving her and Portia 3 poses of me trying to be sexy. They laughed.

"Go!" Portia throw a pillow from the couch at me but it missed.

"Ok I'm going" I said grabbing another dress and went behind the certain.

XXXXXxxxxxXXXXX

Angel's P.O.V:

Jude is so funny and I think that's what I needed right now. I know she could tell I was sad and for me only knowing her for this short time, she can already read me like a book, just like Tommy can. That kind of scares me because I don't know her that well. I mean I know she would never back stab me but I never let nobody in so fast like I have with her. I mean it took me and Mason about almost a year before I let him all the way in.

"Angel!" Portia said pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I said looking at her.

"How did it go with George and Shay?" She asked.

"Let's not ok. You know how it went. It goes the same way it goes every time something happens like this."

"I'm going to have to talk to the both of them" She said.

"Thank you but no thank you. I don't need another reason to fight them, so just drop it" I said.

"Ok. So how are you doing today? I know what date it is" She said. What don't she get that I don't want to talk about any of this.

"I'm fine just drop that too please." I said and it got quite until Jude walked in. She had on this short yellow dress and it looked beautiful on her but the look on her face told me she hated it.

"I think we found your dress" Portia said excited.

"I hate it" Jude said turning in the mirror.

"Tell her it looks great Angel." Portia said getting up and I guess trying to fix it.

"I think it looks ok." I said and Jude turned and gave me this look. " I mean I hate it too. Next" I said as Jude smiled at me and grabbed another dress. She walked back into the dressing room. 5 minutes later she came in the room with this black dress that rapped around her neck, the top was tight so it can hold her boobs in place with a big space in the middle to show the line between her boobs. At the bottom of the top part was a diamond pendent and the bottom part was smooth like silk that stopped above her knees. She looked hot!

"Jude you look…" Portia trailed off.

"Great" I finished.

"Yeah I like it too." She said looking in the mirror. Portia got up to fix the dress a little.

"Portia get her the new Mark Jacobs shoes. They would go perfect with this dress." I said.

"We don't have them here but I can get some. Jude go take that off." Portia pulled out her cell phone and started dialing while Jude went to take of the dress. After a while Jude came back in with the sweats on.

"Why do we have to dress up any way? I mean, what does (fancy dining in France) mean any way?" She asked. I could tell she didn't want to go on this date tonight.

"Jude everything is going to be ok and it means fancy dining." I said.

"You speak French?" She asked.

"Yeah a little" I said being modest.

"Please, when me and Tommy were married and even before then, when we were dating, Angel and Tommy would speak French so I wouldn't know what they were talking about." Portia said getting off of the phone.

"We just did that to make you mad. It was funny" I said smiling into space thinking about the old times.

"So you and Tommy did advanced French in High school? Because my sister Sadie did it in high school" Jude said.

"I did it in 9th grade and then I became a star so I got a tutor, plus Tommy helped me since he is from France." I said.

"Quincy is French?" She said shocked. I was about to answer when a voice came from behind me from the door.

"Who said my last name was Quincy?" Tommy said as he sat next to me.

"Then what is it?" Jude asked.

"Sorry can't tell you" He said. I smiled and thought about something to say.

"Votre bout regarde ceci grand" I said holding my arms real far apart. Me and Tommy started laughing.

"What did you say?" Jude asked.

"That I love you this much." I said holding my arms as far apart as the last time. Me and Tommy tried to keep our laughs in.

"See it's starting again" Portia said.

"Come on what did you guys say?" Jud asked giving us the puppy dog look. Sorry not going to work.

"She said you have a huge butt." Tommy said. I smacked his arm.

"He agreed" I said. If I was going down he was coming with me.

"You both can kiss my huge butt, ok" Jude said

"Jai prense' que Tommy deja, non? (I thought Tommy already did, no?)" I started cracking up. Tommy got up.

"That's not funny. And on that note I'm gone" He walked out

"What did you say?" Portia asked.

"Nothing at all"

XXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXX

Jude's P.O.V:

So it's almost time to go and I am putting on my outfit. I have to admit that I look kind of look hot. So that's what I've been thinking to keep my mind off of what is going to happen tonight. I mean Tommy and Brandon already don't even like each other, so will it go really bad like I think it is? I kept getting dressed and made sure I didn't mess up my hair and make-up. I put my shoes on and looked at myself in the mirror. I hair was curled under and pulled over my shoulder so people can get a good view of my back. Portia words, not mine. I had on light make-up with some pink lip gloss. I looked at myself one more time before I walked out. The first person I seen was Angel and I walked over to her.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey. Let me just be the first to say you look great. Tommy and Brandon will drop to their knees" She said. I laughed.

"I don't know about Tommy but hopefully Brandon will drop to his." I said. Just then I seen Tommy walking over to us and I couldn't look away. He looked hot! He had on some dark blue jeans, with a blue and white stripped button up shirt on, his leather jacket, hair styled to the T, and some dark shades on. He had that bad boy thing going on and I was loving it right now because he was looking extra yummy! Oh my god! Did I just say he looked extra yummy? I really need to stop hanging out with Kat. But I mean he looked really nice and he's a good friend and nothing more. Plus I have Brandon, right? Right!

"Hey guys. Jude you look amazing" He said taking off his glasses to get a better look.

"Thanks. You don't look to bad yourself" I said kind of blushing. When Eden walked up in this lavender dress that looked like she was going to the prom and did not fit her body right. She kissed Tommy before she started talking.

"Are we ready to go yet?" She asked him.

"No we're still waiting for Jude's boyfriend" he said. She rolled her eyes and looked at me.

"Where is he?" She asked.

"On his way, calm down" I said. She rolled her eyes again and turned back to Tommy.

"I'll be in the studio. Call me when he comes. Ok?"

"Ok" She walked off.

"You just have to love her" Angel said sarcastically. I laugh. " Now let's go through the rules before Darius does." Angel said.

"I know them already" Tommy said

"But Jude doesn't, so listen any way. No fighting, no arguing outside with the cameras and if you do argue inside make sure to have a smile on your face and speak low because you never know who is around listening or watching. Don't shout, don't yell, just sit and be calm, cool, and collected. Got it?"

"Yeah" I said.

"So where is this boyfriend of your's?" Tommy asked. I looked around and seen Brandon walking toward us.

"Here he is. Hey" I said giving him a hug. He tried to kiss me but I turned my head away. He kissed my cheek and turned towards Angel and Tommy. He had on some black jeans and a black shirt with tiny white strips going down it. He had his cut nice and he looked cute.

"Tommy this is Brandon, Brandon this is my producer Tom Quincy" Brandon put out his hand to shake but Tommy just looked at it until I gave him the look that said be nice. They shook hands and said their hellos and I moved on.

"Brandon this is Angel, Angel this is my boyfriend Brandon" He put out his hand.

"Sorry I don't shake hands with people I don't know. You might not wash your hands." She said. I was shocked.

"Angel!" I said as Brandon put his hand back to his side.

"What! You know I speak my mind." She said. That's so true. I don't even know why I'm so shocked.

"Any way I want to say sorry about the club thing and for getting you guys in trouble." Brandon said. Nobody said nothing until a lady walked up.

"Angel?"

"yes?" Angel said turning around.

"Hi. I'm Mary Colleens. I'm here for the contest coming up"

"Oh hi" Angel said shaking her hand.

"I wanted to talk to you about what was going to happen." She said pulling out some papers.

"Ok. Can you wait for me in the conference room?" She asked.

"Yeah sure. Where is it?" Angel pointed her in the direction and turned back to us.

"You think I got off the hook? D is running a contest to have some fan to spend the day with me. I mean I love my fans but I can't take screaming and them being hyperactive but it should be fun. I mean what am I without my fans?" She said.

"Good luck to you" Tommy said patting her shoulder.

"Good luck to you too. We'll be hanging with you. Maybe that will take some of the attention off me" Angel said smiling. Tommy was about to complain when Darius came out and called me and Tommy.

"Angel can you tell Brandon all the rules. Thank you" I said as I walked away. All I could think was Angel please be nice.

XXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXX

Angel's P.O.V:

I told Brandon everything he needed to know and we sat in an awkward silence for about a minute until he finally started to talk.

"I thought you said you don't shake people hands you don't know" He said

"Excuse me?"

"You just said that and turned around and shook that lady's hand" He said. Oh cry me a river.

"Well let me rephrase that for you. I don't shake hands with people I don't like. There for I don't know that lady long enough to determine weather I like her or not." I said

"But you barely know me" He said

"What I seen at the club is enough for me to know I don't like you" I said hoping he dropped it.

"Well then what can I do to get in back in your good graces?" Like that could ever happen but if he wants an answer I'll give him one.

"A lot of ass kissing" I said joking. He took a step closer to me and looked me up and down real slow then said:

"That can be arranged" He said with a smile. I grabbed my stomach. Just then Jude and Tommy walked up.

"Hey everything ok here?" Tommy asked

"I think I'm going to be sick" I said.

"Jude can I talk to you in privet?" Brandon asked her.

"Sure. Angel you need me to get you something before I go?" She asked

"No I'm ok. Go." I said. She gave me one last look before walking in Studio C with Brandon.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked

"Nothing. So are you going to Jude's party?" I asked

"What party?" Opps.

"Never mind" I said trying to walk away. He grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

"What party?" He asked again.

"It's just for friend Kat. I thought she invited you so don't say nothing, ok?"

"Ok. Now lets get back to this Brandon guy. What did he say?" Tommy asked.

"Nothing" I said not looking him in eyes.

"What did he say?" He said while grabbing my chin making me look him in his eyes. It was just something about those deep blue eyes that made you want to tell the true.

"He was just hitting on me" I said like it was nothing. He let go of my face.

"What you mean hitting on you?" He asked.

"He was hitting me up side the head a couple of times" I said sarcastically. "You know what the hell I mean" Before I really knew what was going on Tommy was heading to Studio C in full speed. I ran over and grabbed his arm.

"Tommy stop" I said. He stopped and looked at me.

"We have to tell Jude. She can kick him to the curb." He said.

"Tommy if it was that simple I would have told her when ya'll walked over" I said

"Your making it complicated" He said looking anger.

"Are you really that naive? If we go busting in there saying he was hitting on me, I'll look like the friend who just doesn't like her boyfriend and you would look like the jealous producer who has a thing for his artist. She's in love, blinded by it and there's nothing we could do about it."

XXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXX

Jude's P.O.V:

When me and Brandon went in the Studio we talked a little. He told me Angel said she didn't like him but I told him she would come around soon. We talked about us and I told him we will see how it goes after the date. Then Tommy came in and told us it was time to go while giving Brandon a evil side look that I had no idea what that was about. We all hopped in Tommy's Hummer that he had went home to get early that day and was on our way. The whole car ride was quite. I tried to make conversation but I think everybody was nerves just like I am. Finally we arrived and the Press was basically crawling on the car to see who was in it. Bodyguards came out and pushed them behind the rope so we could walk in the middle to answer questions.

"You guys ready?" Tommy asked before we got out.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I said being the only one to answer. Brandon and Tommy got out first to open the car doors for me and Eden. We were working the crowd answering questions and taking pictures. Questions were flying at me.

"Jude is this your boyfriend?!"

"Yes this is Brandon" I answered back.

"Jude we heard your single. Don't you think it's a little mature for your listeners?!"

"No. I'm 18 and I didn't come in this business to sugar coat what I write" I said.

"Jude are you and Tommy sleeping together behind Eden and your boyfriend's back?!" I actually laughed on that one.

"No. Tommy is my friend and producer, nothing more." I mean the time when we didn't know each other didn't count. I was drunk.

"Brandon how do you feel about your girlfriend sleeping with Lil Tommy Q?!"

"Jude said she never did and I believe her and stand behind her 100 percent" He said. I smiled at him. A couple more questions were called out until finally it was time to go in and I was happy. We took our seats at a table far away from the windows but that still doesn't mean they couldn't see us. I sat down next to Brandon and across from Eden which is such a joy. Not!

"Jude you did great for your first time really talking to the press." Tommy said.

"Thanks. It was crazy out there" I said

"Yeah it was. Once you become a star you'll have to deal with that all the time" Brandon said.

"Oh joy to me" I said making him laugh. The waitress came over and took our drinks. We looked over the menu in silence until the waitress came back with our drinks and got our orders.

"So I found out that my father sent my college application to Brown and I actually got in" Brandon said. I reached over and hugged him.

"That's great. I'm so happy for you" I said.

"I plan on going. I start next school year since this year already started."

"Isn't Brown in states?" Eden asked with an evil smile.

"Yeah. Rhode Island to be exact." He said. "I was going to ask you to go with me." He said looking at me.

"What about my music?" I asked.

"I mean it's like a year away. That's a lot of time to think about it." He said.

"So your asking her to choose between her music and you?" Tommy asked.

"No. You never know what can happen in that time period." Brandon said.

"Like me not making it as a artist?" I asked.

"No I'm just saying. You might want to get out because it's not what you thought." He said. Whatever.

XXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

So the whole dinner it was either a argument or just complete silence. Tommy and Brandon was arguing but they always did it with a smile on there face. I said nothing for the rest of the dinner. I was so upset. Brandon knows how much I love my music so why would he even think that in a year I would give it up. I'm just mad. Eden tried to argue with me but I stopped it before it even started. Now Tommy dropped me and Brandon at his car. Tommy told me I had tomorrow off if the magazines didn't catch any thing. I would know if I got a phone call from Darius yelling at me. I said ok and we went our own ways. The car ride with Brandon was a little quite until we got to my apartment. I said good night but no he just had to walk me to the door. Don't he get that I am mad at him. I just not. We got to the door and I said goodnight again but as I was going in he grabbed my arm and pushed me against the wall and kissed me. I got into it but I was still mad so I pushed him away.

"Damn Brandon don't you catch that I'm mind at you." I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"You basically told me I have a year to live out my dream before you want me to follow you."

"That's not what I meant. I'm just saying if you want to come with me and be my girlfriend you have a year to decide."

"Like that's much better" He can't be serious.

"Jude just stop. Your letting little Tommy Q get in your head. I love you and how about this. If a year passes and you still want to be a star I'll just go a college here near you." He said

"I can't let you do that. Brown is a great school."

"I'll do it for you because I love you." I looked in his eyes and they were telling the truth.

"Ok" I said.

"Now stop all that talking. That mouth of yours can be put to better use." I smiled and he kissed me. Maybe him staying here is a good idea. I just have to act like I'm thinking about it. Right, just act.


	14. Did you see that thing?

Chapter 14: Did you see that thing?!

I lay awake just trying to process everything that happened last night. How in the world did I go from being mad at Brandon to him in my bed. I mean I can't even blame it on liquor considering I had none last night. I am happy that he's here because I never really see him anymore but he asked me to move away and leave my career behind. I mean it's a year away and I might be a one hit wonder or I might become this huge star and I wouldn't want to walk away from that. I don't want to walk away from Brandon either but … I just don't know. I'm not going to stress myself over something that's a year away so I just need to be calm about it. But of course I can't because of what happened last night when we got in my room and started doing the do. Brandon was acting weird. He… Is that my phone. I looked over to see my phone vibrating on the table. I tried to reach it but Brandon was lying on me. I finally reached it and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jude what you doing?" It was Angel.

"Nothing just lying around. What about you?"

"Getting ready for my radio interview for the contest. Do you want to come?" She asked

"Yeah. Sure." I said as Brandon finally rolled off me.

"Ok I'll be there in like 10 minutes" She said.

"Ok bye." I hung up. Now to get Brandon out which shouldn't be hard. I got up and grabbed a big shirt, shorts and put them on. I opened my door to see a note on it.

_Dear Jude,_

_I want him out of the apartment by time I get home. Which should be about noon._

_Thank you_ .

_Love Sadie._

I rolled my eyes at the note when I felt some arms rap around me.

"Come back to bed" He said kissing my neck. I turned in his arms and kissed him.

"Tempting but you have to go" I gentle pushed him away.

"Why come on let's stay in bed for right now." He said giving me the puppy eyes.

"No get dressed" I walked out the room kind of annoyed. I think I woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Brandon walked out with his clothes on but shoes in hand. I lead him right to the door.

"Can I put my shoes on first?" He asked on a laugh. I gripped up Sadie's letter.

"Look a note from Sadie that says she'll be home at 11" I said flashing the note in front of his face but to fast for him to see. He looked at his watch.

"But it's only 10:06." I stopped.

"Did I say 11? I meant 10:30. You Have to go. When I opened the door ready to push him out Angel was standing there looking like she was about to knock.

"Hey" I said.

"Hmmm, hey. Should I come back?" She asked. I could tell by her voice she was digested and humored by my beet red cheeks of embarrassment.

"No Brandon was just leaving." I said pushing him out and pulling her in. I turned to Brandon. "Call you later. Kisses" And with that I closed the door. I don't even know were 'kisses' came from. I just wanted him out. I looked at Angel. She was smiling.

"So I guess your night went just fine." She said.

"Far from it. I'm going to go change. Then I'll be ready to go" I said.

'Ok hurry up" Angel said sitting on the couch and grabbing the remote. Today should take my mind off this whole Brandon situation because I know Tommy already talked to her last and she doesn't want to talk about it. That's a good thing.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Angel's P.O.V:

I sat flipping through the channels as I heard the shower running. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Tommy's number again but he didn't answer, just like last night. I mean I kind of know that he wasn't going to answer last night because Eden probably went home with him (EWWWW!) and wouldn't let him answer the phone. But I was expecting him to call this morning like he would always do, to wake me up, when he has the day off but this time he didn't. I mean it's almost 10:30 and Tommy would have been up at 9. I'm telling you that man is a damn early bird and he likes to know everybody is up with him. So him not calling is kind of weird. I hope Jude don't mind if we stop by his house. I watched some SpongeBob while I waited for Jude and just then she walked out ready to go. We walked out and waited for the elevator.

"So what happened last night?" I asked. She looked at me kind of shocked (probably because she thought Tommy would have told me). She soon got over it and started from the beginning of the story. Let me tell you, drama. When we got to the car I just stopped at the drivers door.

"He wants you to move away?!" I asked in a loud whisper.

"Yeah next year. He said that I didn't know where I would be next year and I could go with him to Brown" She said.

"And you slept with him because?!" I didn't even know I yelled until a lady and her dog stopped and looked at me.

"In the car please. I don't want the whole world to know my business" She said clenching her teeth. I mouthed sorry and unlocked the car doors and we got in.

"Sorry about that, but what in the hell would make you sleep with him? He just basically told you that you'll be done in a year or before then so you should follow him around like a lost puppy." I started the car and drove off.

"I don't know. I woke up this morning thinking the exact same thing" She said running her hand through her hair.

"I know way. Your whipped" I said

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are. The sex must have been good last night." I said. She just sat there and I glanced over at her and she was smiling at me awkwardly. I just started laughing because I knew that face.

"I mean it was ok." She said. I started cracking up.

"It sucked" I said laughing even harder.

"Ok it's not that funny. It's usually amazing."

"So what mad it bad this time?" I asked after I stopped laughing.

"We made love" She said. At the stop sign I just looked at her.

"And the problem was…?"

"I know it sounds weird but me and Brandon made love in the beginning of our relationship which was about 3 years ago. This whole open relationship started a year ago so that's how long since we made love. Just sex was the case. But now out of nowhere, he wants to be up under me, lay on me, say he loves me while we're doing it, and wanting to look in my eyes. It was just weird because I'm not use to it like I use to be." Jude said.

"Wow ya'll are weird." I said not understanding why she was staying in a relationship like that. We stayed quiet until we pulled up to Tommy's house and I turned off the car.

"Where are we. It looks so familiar." She said.

"Oh so you been to Tommy's house before." I said smiling on the inside as she went pale.

"Oh no. I must have seen it on T.V. or something. So what are we doing here?" She asked as we got out the car.

"He didn't call or answer the phone, so I wanted to come over and see if Eden killed him" She said on a laugh.

"How do you even know he's home and if Eden isn't here? I mean I don't want to walk in on something." She said making a disgusted face.

"I don't know if he's here, that's the point of us being here and Eden is at G-Major being mean as ever of course." I said stepping to the door.

"Well how are we going to get in?" She asked. She really didn't want to see Tommy.

"See this?" I said holding up a key from my key chain. "This is called a key and you unlock doors with them and yes I have a key to Tommy's house" I said before Jude even had a chance to ask. I unlocked the and we walked in.

XXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXX

Tommy's P.O.V:

It was about 10:30 and I'm just getting out the shower and rapping a towel around my waist. Last night was exhausting. Between Jude's stupid boyfriend, Eden, and Jude not really acting like the hard ass I grown to know, got on my nerves. Jude was not acting like herself it was like she was a little puppy and it sickened me. Brad or Brian, whatever his name is, was acting like a jackass. I mean who asks their girlfriend to leave in a year, telling her to keep her options open because you don't know where your going to be. Let me translate for you: Lets keep your options open because we both know you'll be some washed up pop start or whatever you want to call yourself. What kind of guy does that! Oh don't even get me started on Eden. She is so annoying. She wanted to come back to my place to make it "worth my time". I mean I'm a guy of course we're going back to my place. As soon as we get there and she sees the same picture of Angel and me she flips out like it's a new picture. Then we argued I went to my basement studio and drowned her out, which wasn't a good thing because as soon as it started playing Jude's voice came through it. Then she started cursing me out because she said I turned it on, on purpose because I like Jude's voice better then hers. Which was true but she didn't need to know that. To make a very long story short the night ended with me taking her home and me going home and going to sleep. Oh my phone. I think I left it down in the Studio. Angel probably called me.

XXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXX

Jude's P.O.V:

I was in the kitchen liking for some pop tarts that I could take from Tommy while Angel was looking in the garage to see if any of his cars was gone. As I was reaching for something I heard a crack like on the stairs. I stopped what I was doing and walked over to the slowly. I peeked out the door and seen nothing. Maybe I'm just hearing things.

XXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXx

Angel's P.O.V:

All his cars are here. So know I'm wondering where in the hell is he at. He might still be sleep but that is so unlike him. As I walked back to the kitchen to tell Jude I noticed the basement doors was cracked open. Was it like that when I walked past? I don't know. I just kept walking to the kitchen.

"Maybe he's up stairs. All his cars are here, so lets go see." I said.

"How does this man live he has not one box of pop tarts in his cabinets" She said serious. I laughed.

"Come on" We walked up the stairs. Jude was in front of me and leaded me right to Tommy's room

"You know for someone who never been here, you sure did know where Tommy's room was" I said smiling at her.

"Lucky guess?"

"Yeah sure." I looked over and he wasn't in bed. I walked over to the bathroom to see the bathroom mirrors fogged up. So he was here.

"Maybe Kwest came and got him?" Jude said

"Yeah maybe" I said thinking about somewhere else he could be but then it hit me his studio. "Or maybe he's in his studio down the basement. Let's go see" Hopefully he is because I have to be at the interview soon.

XXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxX

Tommy's P.O.V:

As I walked up the steps I listened to my messages which included Darius telling me good job last night, Kwest asking what I was up to and to call him, Eden saying she was sorry for over reacting and 2 missed calls from Angel. I'll call her after I get dressed. I walked in my room and opened the dresser with my boxers in them. I pulled out a pair and through them on the bed as I went to pick out my clothes. As I turned I seen two people walk out the bathroom and scare the hell out of me. I jumped for the heavens and they screamed.

"Jude? Angel?"

"God Tommy you scared the hell out of us" Angel said.

"I scared you? Your in my house, walking out of my bathroom without me even knowing you're here. I was about throw a …. Jude? Angel?" They were out in like a stare. I waved my hand out to see if they were listening but they didn't answer. Jude had this blank stare and Angel had her head turned to the side. But they weren't looking at me in the face. I finally followed their gaze to find the towel at my ankles and hanging out in all my manliness. I mean if it was any other girls I would be like whatever but this was Angel and Jude.

XXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxx

Jude's P.O.V:

Wow is all I can really say. It was so big. I was like in a trance that I was really trying to remember that night when we hold sex. Finally he was calling our name and the towel got back in place. I think me and Angel snapped out of it at the same time.

"Umm we should…" I started.

"Yeah" Angel said. We both rushed out the door not looking back and closing the door behind us. We leaned against the door for a minute and looked at each other. We just started cracking up laughing. We were so not expecting it. I mean I was thinking about it when he was standing there but when it just dropped, I was in shock.

"On that note I think I need a drink on that one." Angel said starting to walk down the hall. I followed her as we went to the kitchen and she took a bottle, already open, from the fridge. She grabbed us glasses as I sat at the counter. She sat across from me and poured me some and handed me the glass as well as herself. We sat in silence until Angel spoke.

"Did you see that thing? No wonder they call him a sex god" She said taking a gulp of the wine.

"Yeah that was an eye full" I said taking a gulp like her.

"Don't Ya'll think it's a little to early to drink?" Said Tommy coming from the door behind me.

"No, not after that" Angel said.

"Yeah let's keep that between us" He said

"Wasn't planning on telling" I said

"Me either but you I was thinking maybe we should take our friendship to the next level." Angel said getting up and putting her arms around him from behind. I couldn't help feel a ping of jealously.

"How about no. Darius and your dad would kill me and I don't feel like dying at a young age." He said turning around to her.

"Are you sure?" She stated doing that commercial for axe, that bon chica woon woon, or what ever it was and it was funny. Tommy pushed her away laughing. I laughed to because I knew she was playing. Right? Right!

A/N: Sorry it took so long but I hope you enjoyed and please review so I could keep going.

Love,

Tamara


	15. PrePool Party

A/N: Hey Guys! I decided to update today since I didn't have nothing to do for once. This chapter is kind of a flash back to Jude so it's a lot of back and forth going on. So please REVIEW so I could keep going. I really hope you like it.

Chapter 15: Pool Pre-Party!

Jude's P.O.V:

Me and Angel were in the car driving to the radio station. I am kind of pissed because some how I was pulled into going to a pool party. I mean I like pools and stuff but my bathing suit isn't all that sexy. Before I get to why my swimsuit is a one piece, let me tell you how it all began.

XXXXXxxxxxXXXXX

15 minutes ago: In Tommy's House

After Angel and Tommy stopped flirting they started talking about what they were going to do today. I was really hoping that I could go home and sleep the whole day away but I just not.

"So what do you plan on doing today Tommy?" Angel asked getting a bottle of water for me and her.

"Nothing. Just chilling out and working on some of Jude's tracks" He said looking at me. I didn't look back.

"Tommy all you do is work. So what are you doing today after I drop you off at home" She asked me.

"I was thinking of going to Speed's house and working on some new songs" I said.

"God you guys are boring. All you talk about is work, work, work, work, work. Do either of you have a life?"

"Well then what do you have in mind Angel?" Tommy asked her.

"I don't know. I mean we could go to my house and…" She trailed off and a huge smile came on her face.

"That smile can't be good" Tommy said.

"No this is a good plan smile Tommy not my evil plan smile. You should know me better then this." She said. I laughed.

"What's the plan Angel?" I asked

"Well I think that we should have a pool pre-party" She said excited.

"What?" Me and Tommy said at the same time.

"You know what I mean. The pool, a barbeque, music like that." She said. I think me and Tommy was on the same page about not wanting to swim.

"What you mean Pre-party?" Tommy asked. But then again I guess not.

"You know pre-party. As in a party before Jude's party tomorrow." She said like he was stupid. My eyes was big because Tommy did not know about the party.

"Well, I guess I'll be adding another mouth to feed for the party list." I said.

"Sorry I thought he knew." She said with a tone that asked: You didn't invite him?

"And why wasn't invited to this party?" He asked looking directly at me with those haunting eyes.

"Because it wasn't suppose to be a party. It was suppose to be me and my two best friends but word got out. It's not like a party, party. We're just going to watch movies, play some games and act really immature. You probably have something way better to do." I said trying to talk him out of it. For some reason I felt that him being there would kind of make the night weird, but I don't know why.

"No I don't. So what do you want me to bring?" He asked. I sighed. I knew tomorrow night and tonight was going to be a long night.

"Nothing. I have it covered." I said.

"Oh and by the way Mason's coming." Angel said.

"Angel!" I said.

"Sorry it kind of slipped and you can't have a party without Mas." I just sighed again.

"Whatever. Should I know about anybody else that is coming?" I asked.

"Well there is…" Angel started. I gave her the death glare. "Kidding. There is nobody else. Promise." She laughed.

"Ok guys you need to be going. The interview starts in 10 minutes." Tommy said.

"Oh I forgot all about that." We got up and walked over to the door. "Tom I'm going to start calling people. I might call you if the interview runs long to let some people in, ok?" She asked.

"Sure. I'll be here. See you later"

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxx

Present:

So it is safe to say the Angel is the reason that I have to wear a swimsuit in front of SME, two of there girlfriends and Tommy. I know when I wear clothes I show a little stomach below the belly button but that's it. I never showed any body my stomach, with the acceptation of Sadie, Brandon, and Kat. Why you ask? It all started one sunny day at the public pool…

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxx

3 years ago:

I was sitting in the middle of Jamie and Kat on a sun chair. We were laughing and playing cards having a good time like we always did. I needed this day to get over my parents fighting, me and Sadie arguing and taking my boots, And getting bad grades that I tried to pull up for my mom. Life sucked right now. "I still can't believe you dyed your hair red. It fits you and you look hot." Kat said smiling at me. I just laughed. I had dyed my hair yesterday and I was laughing at the look on my mom's face. I could still picture it perfect in my head.

"You should have seen my mother's face when I walked down stairs. I thought she was going to have a heart attack." I said laughing.

"What did your dad say?" Jamie asked me.

"He didn't say to much. He said he liked it and it fit me really well." I said.

"Yeah it does and it matches your bikini perfect. The boys have been checking you out" She said smiling a cheesy smile. My bikini was red and it kind of matched my hair. I have noticed some guys looking but usually there looking past me so I paid no attention to it.

"What did your evil sibling think of it?" Jamie asked. I rolled my eyes.

"You all ready know that she had a negative comment, but from now on I will pay her no attention." I said trying to relax and not think about her,

"Speaking of the devil" Kat said. I looked up to see Sadie and her clique have just walked in. No! This was suppose to be a peaceful day with my friends and not her. Just then Sadie looked over and we made eye contact. She smiled a evil smile and began to walk over. I sighed. Sadie was so weird. At school she doesn't even worry about me or my exists but it is a public place she feels the need to humiliate me. She walked over still smiling.

"Well, well, well. It's it my weirdo sister and her loser friends" She said. Her friends started to laugh.

"Hey isn't it my slut of a sister and her smutty friends" Me and Kat did a fake laugh that her friends just did.

"While you know guys like girls with experience. That's probably why you don't have a boyfriend" She said.

"I have plenty of experience" I said my voice shaking.

"Making out with this loser over here to see if the magazine was right, doesn't count." She said pointing to Jamie. My heart stopped in my chest. How did she know about that?

"How did you…" She cut me off.

"You guys, my sister wants to meet a guy that is sweet and right for her first kiss that she hasn't had yet. I mean come on sis, your birthday is coming up and in a couple of months. Just kiss a guy and stop treating it like your virginity." She said smirking. I remember Kat telling me that on the phone.

"You were listening in on my call?!" I yelled.

"Don't get a head of your self. I was picking up the phone to make a call when I heard it. You know that is what privacy mode is for on the phone."

"You bitch!" I said.

"Why thank you. I have to go. See you V" She said as her friends laughed. She turned to walk away but turned back. "Oh by the way. Just so you know, when you wear a bikini guys don't like to look at the fat hanging over it's not cute." She turned around laughing. I didn't realize the coward that gathered until they started to laugh. I couldn't take it. I grabbed my towel and held it tightly against me and ran.

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxx

Present:

That day I felt like somebody died. That's how bad Sadie made me feel on the inside. I couldn't eat or sleep or go to school because I knew everybody would laugh at me for what Sadie said at the pool. I mean half the school goes there when they have nothing else to do. But I'm glad when I did go to school because that was the day a transfer student by the name of Brandon Ford came to the school and change my life for the good and bad. I never really got over what Sadie said even though she said the only reason she said that was because I looked skinner in my swimsuit then she did. I forgave Sadie for what she said and never looked back. I know your probably like 'And you forgave her because…?'. I forgave her because she was there for me when I needed her the most. When my parents ran off with their lovers Sadie could have easily jumped me off at Kat's or take me to Jamie's, since they were offering once our parents left. But no she didn't. She just graduated from high school and could have got a job and a place of her own and not worry about me like the bitch she was back then. She took me under her wing. She got a great job with the fashion designer, got us an apartment, put food on the table, brought me clothes when I needed them or just wanted something. She gave up her dreams of college for me to have a life. How can you stay mad at your sister when she did that? I noticed I started to tear up.

"Are you ok?" Angel asked. We were inside the radio station waiting for Lady T, the worst person you could have give you an interview because she's very opinionated and gossipy, to call her in the studio.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said. Just then Lady T called Angel's name and everybody in the room started to clap. "Good luck" said.

"I'll diffidently need it." She said. She put on a fake smile and walked in. This should be good.

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxx

Angel's P.O.V:

I really did not want to do this interview with Lady T. I'm sure she'll have some type of smart comment for when I come in but that's just part of my job, to put up with people that you normally wouldn't. So I walk in the room, sit down and put on my headphones. Let the battle begin.

"Hey Angel. Say hey to the listeners" She said.

"Hey everybody." I said.

"So it's been a while since you been here right?"

"Yeah. I think too long" Or not long enough. I said in my head but kept the smile on my face.

"So what have you been up to lately?" She asked.

"I can honestly say I haven't been up to nothing. I've been hanging around the studio and helping some of the artist with their songs. That's about it."

"So tell the listeners why you are here today and then we could get to the real gossip." She said smiling.

"Well I'm here to tell everybody out there that I am holding a contest for my number 1 fan. All you have to do is send a tape saying why I should pick you to come and spend a day with and some of my other friends from G-major. I will hand pick the winner."

"Yeah. So if you want to enter you can go on our website or go to G-major's website to get the mailing address and the rules and officials. So if they winner where would you take them, clubbing?" She asked with a smirk. I laughed it off.

"No, But we will be hanging around G-major and some shopping, if you're a girl, and if you're a boy we'll figure out when the time comes." I said.

"So is Tom Quincy going to be one of the friends they are going to hang out with?"

"Of course. He is one of my best friends"

"Or more" She said smirking again.

"I guess it's the gossip hour, huh?" I said shaking my head.

"You got that right. So what is going to on with you and Lil Tommy Q?"

"Nothing. He was there for me in times that I didn't really have nobody. He seen me down like nobody, including a boyfriend, has and that makes him like a brother to me and nothing else." I said. I think I answered that good.

"Wait, so your tell me you never had a crush on him?" I knew she was going to keep pushing it so I answered.

"Yeah when I was younger. But every girl goes through a Lil Tommy Q crush but I didn't. I went through a Tom Quincy Crush" I said

"What is that suppose to mean?" Lady T asked me looking cautious.

"Ok, back in the day and now, I hated Boyz!Attack. So when I meet Tommy I knew I was going to hate him because he was in that band. But when I meet him he was sweet and understanding, which was a whole either Tom Quincy. So that's when I got it a crush on him. But that was years ago." I added on so she wouldn't twist my words.

"Wow. So what do you think about his relationship with Eden? They don't seem to be going to well." She said trying to pull info out of me.

"I don't like talking about my friends relationships but I will say that whatever or whoever makes Tommy happy then I am happy." But just not with Eden. I wanted to say.

"So do you have new guys in your life? Because there are rumors that connect you with Joe Jonas of the Jonas Brothers(A/N: I love the Jonas Brothers. If you don't know who they are go to Google or YouTube. Their great.). Is it true you guys are dating?"

"No that is not true. I mean we hung out a little at the Teen Choice Awards but that was it. I haven't dated anybody in a while." I said.

"Why? You're a very pretty girl."

"Thank you but no I haven't found mister right." I said

"So are you going to turn gay?" She asked. Everybody in the room started laughing. I laughed to play it off but I really wanted to jump over the table and hit her.

"No. I don't have a problem with gay people but I am not. I just can't find the right guy that can under stand my friends and my schedule." I said. Just then a guy came in telling her to wrap up which I was happy for.

"So thanks for stopping by Angel. Do come back soon." Lady Tee said smiling.

"I will soon. Thanks for letting me come and do this." I shook her hand and I was out.


	16. Angel and the Bitch

A/N: First let me say how so, so, so, sorry that it took me soooo long to update. I won't tell up the whole story behind me not updating in a long time but I will tell you that I started reading the book Twilight, by Stephenie Meyer, and the rest of the books after it and I am addicted. So that's where I've been in the book section where Twilight is. But I'm back And I'm going to try to update every week. So please review if you don't hate me.

With Love,

Tamara

IMPORTANT P.S. READ!!!!: I know in the chapter in the club and Jude's boyfriend ruins everything, I messed up. I put Wally girlfriend didn't like Angel and Jude and she wasn't there and he was upset, but then in the same chapter I wrote she was there and they were having fun. I don't know if you guys caught that but I was reading my story over and I did. The person that was upset that Angel danced with was Kyle not Wally. Wally girlfriend was there with him having fun with him. Just wanted that to be known. And yes this is a JOMMY. I wouldn't have it any other way. The real flirting starts in the next two chapters so STAY TUNED!

Chapter 16: Angel and the Bitch

Jude's P.O.V:

Wow that interview went just like I thought it would. As we got in the car Angel slammed the door and I could tell that she was mad. She was cursing and mumbling under her breath as she drove off.

"Are you ok?" I asked while she reached for her cell phone.

"Just peachy" She said dialing a number and putting it to her ear.

"Hey did you hear that interview?" She asked in the phone. There was a pause. "I know but she's a bitch. I was really about to jump over the table and hit her" Pause. She laughed. I wonder who she is talking to.

"Oh I was calling to ask you to let SME in, because me and Jude still have to go by her house." Tommy. Should have known. "Ok got to go…Alright bye" She hung up and seemed more calm. So I decided to ask her a question.

"So…you dated one of the Jonas Brothers huh?" I asked.

"It was one date and one amazing kiss, with Kevin, you would think that the ho would get the person right. It didn't even work between us. Wait, I wouldn't think you knew who they were." She said looking over at me and back at the road.

"I don't really. Kat likes them so I heard one of their songs. Why didn't it work out?"

"Don't get me wrong. Kevin was sweet, romantic, loved music like I do, loved his brothers with a his heart, understood my schedule and was sexy." She said smiling to her self.

"He sounds great. What was the problem?" I asked.

"He lived in the states and I live here."

"Why didn't you just move over to the states with your dad if you liked this guy so much?"

"Because my life is here with uncle D, Portia and Tommy. Plus I didn't want to be that dumb girl that moves to follow her boyfriend, who in 6 months will dump like a bad habit. You know what I'm saying?" She just asked. Then her eyes widened as she looked my way. "Oh Jude. I am so sorry. I didn't mean it about you and Brandon. I mean, me and Kevin knew each for only a week. You and Brandon known each other for about 2-3 years. That's a long time and I'm going to stop talking now." It became silent. I just looked out the window. People just don't get that I don't care what they think about me and Brandon. He was there for me so many times when my life was going down hill. I broke down so many times when we were on dates or just hanging out. He could have dumped my ass for all the problems I brought to the relationship but he didn't and I love him for that. He will always have a place in my heart for that, even if we do go our own ways in the future. But telling Sadie that I might be going with Brandon should be a fun conversation.

"Jude we're here" Angel said snapping me out of my trance. I looked up to see my apartment building. We got out the car and caught the elevator up to my apartment. When we walked in, we found Sadie and Kwest having a serious make-out session. Eww!

"Eww. I think I'm going to be sick" I laughed as Sadie and Kwest jumped off of each other.

"Hey A, Hey Red. So good to see you" Kwest said whipping his mouth.

"Did we interrupt something?" I asked looking at Sadie who looked embarrassed and star struck starring at Angel. Sadie said no and Kwest said yes at the same time.

"Ok…Sadie this is Angel. Angel this is my sister Sadie." I said. Sadie hopped off the couch and started to shake Angel's hand.

"Hi. I love your music. It's nice to meet you" They let go of each other hands.

"Thanks and nice to meet you too" Angel said.

"We'll be out your hair in a minute." I said dragging Angel to my room with me.

"Your sister is nice." Angel said as she sat on my bed.

"Yeah, she's cool sometimes"

"You know, you and your sister look nothing alike." She said.

"I know. Before I dyed my hair red we looked some what alike with the blonde hair and all." I said knowing that's not true even when people use to say it.

"So you use to be a blonde? Wow, that explains a lot" she said as if she was in her thoughtful state. I picked up a pillow and hit her with it and we laughed. I started looking around for my bag. "Hey Jude and Sexy Sadie. Somebody was a Beatles fanatic." Angel said on a laugh.

"My Dad. He's a huge fan of the Beatles. What better way to show how much you appreciate them and their music by naming your kids after two of their songs?" I asked sarcastically. Angel laughed. I handed the night bag I was looking for to Angel. "Can you get my bathing suit out that drawer while I go get some towels out the bathroom?"

"You don't have to get towels. I have plenty, plus I have to do laundry any way." I looked at her smiling.

"You wash clothes?"

"Hey, not every star has a maid" I raised my eyebrow at her. "Ok they do but I don't. My mom didn't believe in maids. Her theory was if you make a mess then you can clean it" A small, sad smile came upon her face as if she were thinking about her mom. She never brought up her mom to me and now that she talks about her I could tell it was a sore subject. I still didn't tell her about my parents. It seemed like we both had something we didn't want to share.

"Well I still have to go to the bathroom, so can you get it for me?" I asked snapping her out her thoughts.

"Yeah sure, go ahead."

XXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXX

I came out the bathroom looking for Angel since she wasn't in my room any more. I heard a loud laugh coming from the living room. I walked out to see Sadie, Kwest, and Angel laughing about something that was really funny.

"Ok I'm ready" I said

"Oh ok. Kwest you know where my house is right?" Angel asked him.

"Yeah I do" He answered

"Ok. See you at my house" She said getting up and walking over to the door. I was confused. We walked out and I pushed the elevator button.

"Did you invite Sadie to the party?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" She asked as we stepped on the elevator. I started laughing.

"Sadie has a huge thing for Little Tommy Q. So if you hear screams don't be alarmed." I said. Angel laughed

"This should be funny" Angel said putting on her sun glasses walking out the elevator and to the car.

"Oh by the way…" Angel started as we got in the car. " I packed you underwear and a bra if you wanted to take a shower after the pool" She said. We were driving by now. I waited for her to tell me how ugly my bathing suit was but it never came. I had this black one piece that wasn't the best but it was kind of cute. Sadie has been trying to buy swimsuits that would look 'sexy' on me, her words not mine, but I never wear them. I guess Angel thought it was ok. The car ride was a comfortable silence just listening to music. Before I knew it we were at her house. We got out and she unlocked the front door and we walked in.

"Hello?" Angel yelled.

"In the kitchen" Tommy yelled back. We walked over to the kitchen to find Tommy in his swimming trunks and a white wife beater. I freeze where I was standing. He looked so sexy. The wife beater was tight but not too tight. You could see the out line of his pecks and his so sexy 6 pack. Oh, now he turned his back towards me and my, what an ass he has. I just wanted to run my hand through his hair, down to his beautiful face, keep going down to his oh so sexy chest and the down to his…

"Hey, I think you have a little drool on your chin" Angel whispered to me snapping me out of my not so godly thoughts. Tommy still had his back to us when I whipped my chin to find nothing there. Angel laughed as I hit her in the arm.

"What are ya'll whispering and laughing about over there?" Tommy asked turning around.

"Nothing. Is SME here yet?" Angel asked. I let my eyes roam around the kitchen not looking at him.

"Their out back" He said. I could tell from the corner of my eye that he was looking at me probably wondering what was wrong with me.

"Ok, well make enough burgers and hot dogs because Jude's sister and Kwest are coming over" Angel said. I fault so stupid right now. I haven't said any thing yet

"Ok but I there a reason that you have all this stuff in here or did you know that we were having a pool party before we did?" He asked.

"It's a long story that I have to tell you later, ok?"

"yeah sure."

"Alright, well me and Jude are going to say hi to the boys and go get changed" Angel said dragging me out of the kitchen. "You know Jude, I never seen you so quite." Angel said in a light voice. "So I'm guessing you liked what you saw" The way she said it wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Shut up" I said pushing her out the back door with us both laughing. When we walked out Speed was jumping into the pool, Wally and his girlfriend Christina was making out in the pools corner, and Kyle and his girlfriend Michelle was just sitting on the sun chairs.

"Hey guys!" Angel said. Speed, Wally and Christina got out the pool to come over and Kyle walked over.

"Hey guys and Christina" I said. I liked Wally's girlfriend but Kyle's on the other hand, no.

"Hey Jude" Christina said. "Hi Angel. We meet at the club a couple of days ago."

"I remember you. It's nice to see you again. I am so glad you came, it's going to be a lot of fun. So go have fun in the pool and we're going to go change." Angel said. They all nodded and went there way. We walked back into the house and started up the steps.

"Who was that girl talking to Kyle?" Angel asked me.

"That's Kyle's bitchy girlfriend Michelle." I said. Angel stopped me as I was walking into the bathroom.

"Wait, that's the girlfriend who doesn't like him hanging out with us?"

"Yeah, the same one"

"If she didn't want him to hang out with us then way the hell is she in my house?" Angel asked.

"I don't know. Probably didn't want him to come alone. She didn't even say hi when we came in." I said in a digested voice.

"I know. When we go down I'll give her five minutes to say hi then I'm going to say something to her and you know I will." I just laughed and walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind me. The bathroom was huge. I know I was here before but I never really looked around. You could ask me right now about the living room and I would have no clue. I think I might explore before I go out to the pool. I opened the bag that Angel got for me and started to pull out all the stuff. I found underwear and a bra along with deodorant and some other stuff. I was glad that Angel had packed all the extra stuff for me that I forgot. That's when I pulled out another bra the I didn't recognize. With it was underwear that looked like a short skirt matching the bra. I know I had seen it before but I couldn't place it. I put it down next to the bag but to only find that the bag was empty. Where the hell is my bathing suit? I pointed Angel to the right drawer. My bathing suit was the first thing you see when you open the drawer. Right next to that bathing suit Sadie… SADIE! That's where I seen that at. Sadie had brought it for me and ripped of the tag when I told her I was going to take it back. I knew I should have throw this away or gave it to Kat, now I'm stuck with it. I just stared at it. A knock on the door made me jump. I walked over and opened it before I even thought about it. It was Angel.

"You like?" She asked as she walked in spinning showing me her black with white bathing suit that was a one piece. You would have never knew considering there were no sides but she looked amazing in it and that made me kind of jealous. But isn't it funny how the one she packed is the same colors?

"Wait, why aren't you dressed yet?" She asked looking at me confused.

"Oh I noticed that you grabbed the wrong bathing suit and I can't wear it." I said hoping that she believed me.

"Oh, well I thought that was it but you can borrow one of mine. I have tons I didn't wear. Oh, I have one almost like the one I have on. Wouldn't it be cute to match?" I looked over her bathing suit and I know I didn't want to wear it. I had to get out of it.

"No it's ok I'll just sit by the pool." I said hopping she would agree.

"Umm no" But then again this is Angel we're talking about. "If you don't want to wear one like me I have plenty more." That's what I'm scared of.

"No that's ok" I said. Angel looked at me for a minute. I couldn't look her in the eyes so I turned to look out the window. I hear movement and I turn to see Angel closing the bathroom door and turning the lock. She sits on the toilet seat.

"Jude what's going on?" She asked. "You don't want to wear the one in your bag, you don't want to wear one of mine. I mean help me out here cause I'm not getting it." I said nothing and just sat there. "You know I'm ready to sit here all day." I sigh.

"I just don't feel like swimming" I said.

"Jude you were just ready swim. What's going on? I mean it's not like you have low self esteem." She said on a laugh like that was impossible. Well it's not. I said nothing and I think she finally got it. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't know. Second time today I had to pull my foot out my mouth"

"It's ok. Nobody knows but a selected few." I said.

"But you wear skirts and tight shirts" She said confused.

"It's just my stomach. I hate showing it cause I'm fat" I said.

"Are you kidding me? Jude your like a tooth pick that can eat any thing she wants and have no stomach in the morning. Jude, people would kill for your stomach. I would kill for your stomach." She said. Her stomach was perfect.

"Your just saying that cause you're my friend." I said. She grabbed my hand and led me to the mirror. She grabbed my shirt and pulled it up to show my stomach. I was uncomfortable. "Um Angel?"

"Look I'm going to say to you what my mom said to me when I didn't like my body." She cleared her throat. " 'Baby you have to get out of this. Your body is beautiful no matter what you say or what other people say. Now you want to be a big star one day right?'" I nodded my head. " 'I know you do. One day when you make albums that will make people love you, but you know with love there are going to be people who are going hate you. They'll talk about your clothing, your hair, how much of a mess you look and I need to know if you can handle these haters because if you can't then there is no way you can make it in this industry. So, do you think you can handle it?'" I nodded again. She let go of my shirt. " 'Good now go wash the dishes'" I laughed. "Sorry. Forget about the last part." She said with a smile.

"Your mom seems great" I said. Angel got this sad smile on her face for the second time today.

"She was" Was? I wanted to ask what she meant but I could tell she didn't want to talk about it.

"I think I'll put it on now." I said. I felt a little more confident. Angel smiled.

"If you want I have this Baby Phat halter top dress to go over your suit." She said.

"That would be fine. Thanks" I watched her walk out and close the door behind her. I pulled out the swim suit and started to put it on. When I was finished I looked at myself in the mirror and thought I looked ok. A knock came at the door. I said come in and of course it was Angel. She stepped closer to me.

"You look great. Now here." She handed me the bathing suit cover and I slipped it on. It was clingy at the top and flared out at the bottom. It made me feel a lot more comfortable. " Now let me put a pony tail in your hair." I just noticed that Angel had two pig tails in her hair. It made her like younger. She put my hair in a high ponytail, grabbed my hand and pulled me down the steps. We heard laughing coming from outside. We walked out to find the whole gang, including Sadie and Kwest, in or around the pool laughing.

"Finally you guys came out. I thought ya'll were up there making the swim suits." Tommy said.

"Tommy you should know this type of perfection doesn't take 5 minutes" She said pointing between me and her.

"It sure doesn't and Angel you look great." Speed said. I rolled my eyes.

"I try" Angel says. "By the way Sadie and Kwest so good to see and make it and let's get this party started."

XXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxXXXXX

Angel's P.O.V:

This party is so much fun. We've been laughing and joking around. Of course Kyle's girlfriend was being the sour of the group and bring done the mood every time we were laughing. I mean just when I thought that I had a whole day away from Eden fate comes to bit me in the ass every time. We ate and swam while listening to music from my IPod. That was Sadie's idea because to wanted to listen to any thing but Jude's 'depressing songs' on her IPod. Little did she know me and Jude had almost the same taste in music. Sadie was so funny talking about how much she was in love with Boyz!Attack. We started laughing and singing the songs while Tommy put his head down laughing. It was funny. We played chicken couples except Jude and Tommy were on teams and me and Kyle were on teams. For some reason Kyle's girlfriend wanted to talk to Speed. Weird but whatever. Oh and if you haven't noticed Jude taken off the cover and was walking around in her bathing suit. I am so proud of her. I knew she would come around. Now Tommy can't keep his eyes or hands off her. He thinks nobody notices when grabs her on her waist and tickles her just to touch her. He pushes her against the pool side like he's trapping her in. They are so cute.

I sit here now on my towel in a chair watching everybody, but Kyle and Michelle of course, play and dance in the pool. Seeing all them paired, except Speed, makes me want to boyfriend so that I won't be alone. Maybe I should come up with some type of project or something. Boyfriends aren't really a option considering I don't have nobody that I'm interested in. I mean there's Speed but I don't want to hurt him by just dating him to date him. I like him as a brother but I can't break it to him and be cold hearted. Then there's Kyle. I could see him as my boyfriend but there's a slight problem, his girlfriend. This whole party she hasn't said anything to me or Jude and I want to know why. I got out of the chair and walked over to where Kyle and Michelle was sitting. They weren't even talking, just sitting there.

"Hey guys" I said.

"Hey Angel" Can you guess who said it? That's right Kyle. Michelle just looked me up and down then closed her eyes. Bitch.

"Hey Kyle can you do get some more towels from the bathroom?" I asked all innocent like. That got her eyes open.

"Yeah sure." He got up.

"Oh go to the one all the way up stairs cause the one down here doesn't have any more." I said.

"Ok" He got up and walked into the house. I turned and looked and her and sat in the chair Kyle was just in.

"Let's make this fast. What the hell do you want because that look on your face says I'm up to something that will get your ass kicked." She said. Did she just threaten me?

"Listen here slut. I came to see what your problem was because I did nothing to you." I said

"Nothing to me. You and Jude are the reason I never see my boyfriend. If he isn't working, he's hanging out ya'll and them SEC losers." SEC! Who the hell is SEC?! That right there shows you how much she cares.

"If you were so worried about not seeing your boyfriend, then why haven't you came to see him at the studio? Or hung out with us when he offered? Because Kyle isn't that type of guy not to call his girlfriend when he's going so where. So what the hell do you have to say to that?" I asked. I was flaming.

"Whatever Mother Teresa. Just know he's mine and you can't have him." She said. We were face to face now.

"Sure about that. I can have anybody I want and plus I like a challenge." I said.

"You wouldn't dare" She said.

"Oh yes I would." We stared at each other.

"Here go the towels." Kyle said walking up. I snapped out of it and put on a fake smile that you do for the cameras and nobody ever knows.

"Thanks Kyle" I grabbed the towels and walked away. When I turned back around I looked at her and she was throwing daggers my way. Angel 1 and the Bitch 0.

XXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxXXX

A/N: If you want to see the bathing suits the girls were wearing, look at profile: I have some of them up and i'll put the rest up later.


	17. Next is the House Party

A/N: Hey everybody, I'm back! I know, I take forever to update but I am going to honest with you. I am extra lazy. Sometimes I am on the computer just messing around and I say to myself 'I should write' but then I forget or I just be like not tonight. So here is another extra long chapter. I really hope you enjoy it because I enjoy to hear the reviews from you. And if anybody has any ideas I'm open to hear them.

Love,

Tamara

P.S. I am also going to update my other story 'Don't Forget About Us' so look out for that because I am probably typing as you read this. 

Chapter 16: Next is the House Party.

Angel's P.O.V:

After everybody, but Tommy and Jude, left we started to clean. We were joking around and telling jokes about each other. Around about 10, Jude went to take her shower, while me and Tommy finished up cleaning up the plates.

"So I seen you and Kyle's girlfriend having a stare down. What was that about?" He asked as I washed and he dried the dishes.

"I was just asking her what her problem was. She got smart, so I said a smart ass comment back. We starred each other down, Kyle came back and I walked away. End of story." I didn't want to tell him the whole story. Knowing Tommy he would find away to talk me out of it. Then, when we both know that I am going to do it anyway he'll start talking about feelings. I know, Can't picture Tommy talking about other people feelings. He does do it but only to me because he says he doesn't want my life to be like his and I do understand that. But I have no feelings for Kyle. It's just me getting him away for that evil bitch. I mean I won't just brake it off like I don't care. I'll make sure we do have a friendship after that. I did tell Tommy half the truth. What he doesn't know, won't hurt him.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXXxxx

Tommy and Jude left about 10 minutes ago, after Tommy took his shower. As I turned off the kitchen light and walked out. I stopped in the living room and looked around. This house was so big and empty. I didn't know what do with myself. Lately I have been noticing just how empty I felt along with that house. I shook my head of my thoughts and turned off the living room lights. I turned the alarm on and walked up the stairs to my room. I had already showered and had my pj's on. I sat on my bed and looked to the side to see my favorite picture of my mom. I picked it up and just stared at it. Sometimes I missed making an album for some reasons: 1. I love singing, it's my life and 2: it takes my mind off everything. But now my mind just wonders back a year ago when Tommy asked me to move in with him. I told him no because my mom loved this house and I need a piece of her with me. But now I feel lost. I need to talk to her but I haven't been to her grave in 2 years. I laid down and held the picture to my chest. I wanted to cry but nothing would come out. I knew I was a strong person and I could remember the funeral like it was yesterday. I listen and watched everybody cry over the lost of my mother but not a tear came out my eyes. Even with the following horrible events, I never cried. I haven't cried in 4 years. I knew I had to be strong for everybody around me. That's my life and that's how I like it.

XXXxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxXXXx

Jude's P.O.V:

As me and Tommy pulled up to my apartment, we were still laughing at the memoires of the pool party. Our topic right now was Sadie.

"Your sister is funny" Tommy said

"I told you she was in love with you" I said laughing.

"I think she tried to prove that when she started singing Pick up the Pieces. Or can I even call that singing?" He laughed. Even though I was laughing I hit his arm.

"Hey! She's still my sister" We laughed some more, then we finally stopped. I wanted to ask him something but I didn't want to bring down the happy mood of the car.

"Hey. Your mind looks like it's going a hundred miles per hour. What you thinking about?" Tommy asked. I just noticed that he cut the car off.

"It's just that I had something to ask but I didn't want to bring the happy mood down" I said

"No go ahead" He said giving me his undivided attention.

"Where's Angel's mom?" I asked. His smile drop almost immediately.

"Wow where did that came from?" He asked looking away.

"I'm sorry. It's just that Angel talked about her twice today and she seemed kind of sad so that's why I asked. You don't have to tell me. It's none of my business but I didn't want to upset Angel by asking so I decided to ask you but I…" Tommy put his hand on my mouth to stop me from rambling on. There was a shock when his hand meet my lips. He quickly pulled away.

"Sorry." He said and it was quiet for a minute. "I can't tell you everything because it's not my business to tell. If you want to know the rest then you have to talk to Angel but her mom died when she was 14." Wow. I felt dread run through me. Why did I even ask that question?

"Oh" Was all I said. I don't even know what to say. I wanted to know when exactly it happened, what happened, if she was ok, even if it was 4 years ago. I wish I was there for her when it happened to help her through it. And the way she talks about her mom lets me know that they were close. I thought my life was hell.

"Alright, well I'll see you tomorrow at the studio" I said

"Ok, see you Jude" I got out the car and walked into the building hitting the up button. My thoughts drifted back to Angel. She seemed like she was ok but people do put up a front when something or someone is involved that can hurt them. I won't talk to her about it tomorrow but it will come soon.

XXXXxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxXXXXxxXXXxxXXXXxxXXXx

I walked into the studio tried as hell. Brandon decided that it would be a good idea to talk all night on the phone. No, let me correct that. He thought it would be a good idea to sit on the phone and say nothing. Around 12:30 I fell asleep on the phone and missed my alarm that went off this morning. So now it is currently 9:19 and I am in a hell of a lot of trouble because Tommy has been calling and calling. I didn't want to answer because I knew I was in trouble. But now walking in the studio seeing his anger face I wish I had.

"You are late" Was all he said.

"I know and I am so sorry. My alarm didn't go off." I said knowing it went off but I didn't hear it. Just then Speed walked in.

"I told you dude would be late. She probably feed you the excuse of her alarm going off or did you get a new one?" Speed asked. I wanted to shoot him. I hit him in the head.

"Look I personally don't care if your late but I will not have Darius breathing down my neck because your late, got it?" Tommy said. I'm guessing Darius was looking for me.

"Yeah" I said. I didn't feel like arguing with him today. I was too sleepy. We worked on some songs until 2, when Angel came in, and started thinking about the lunch we were going to get. We considered Chinese but Kwest wasn't in the mood for that. We all agreed on Wendy's and sent Kwest to get it, let me tell you now he wasn't happy.

"I so can't wait for your party tonight Jude" Angel said. Great now Tommy knows

"Angel!" I said getting tried of being mad at her for telling the world.

"Please, he been know about it. That slipped days ago." She said. I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"It should be fun. We're going to watch a movie or 2 so be prepared to fall asleep because the movies Kat pick make you want to." I said laughing, remembering all the movies nights me, Jamie, and Kat had. On the nights Kat got to pick the movie she would pick something to either make us cry or fall a sleep. The old days.

"When does it start?" Tommy asked

"It's starting around 6 or 7. I'll order the pizza when I get home." I said

"Do we have to bring her something? Since it is her going away party." Angel said.

"You don't have to but it would be nice if you did." I said. We talked about more details until Kwest came back and ate our food. We finished the song at 4 and I rushed home. I started cleaning up and just throwing the stuff in the closet. I put up the banner that had Kat name saying bye and a pen next to it, letting people write their goodbyes on it. I jumped in the shower. I looked at the clock and noticed it was 6:15. Thank god they were running late. I throw on some jeans and my favorite clingy black Green Day shirt. I called the pizza place and ordered 10 extra large pizzas. 5 cheese, 2 pepperoni, 2 sausage and one with the works. I know that sounds like a lot but trust me, SME would put a fat man in a pie eating contest to shame. I was running the towel through my hair when I noticed the answering machine was blinking. I hit the button and listened.

"Hey Jude it's Sadie. I know Kat's going away party was tonight but Kwest surprised me with a romantic dinner. I probably won't be home tonight. Tell Kat I'm sorry and enjoy your night cause I know I will, bye." I laughed. Sadie will be Sadie. I wasn't mad at Sadie for not coming. It's not like Sadie and Kat are the best of friends, so I'm not mad at all. Just then the door bell rung and I ran to the door. I yanked it opened the door to find Angel, Mason, and Tommy.

"Hey girl. Love the hair." Angel said. 

"I'm going to dry it." I said letting them in. I closed the door and followed them. 

"You look like you've ran a marathon." Mason said taking a seat next to Angel.

"Well I have been running around trying to get everything ready. Throwing a party is harder then it looks" I said.

"Well do you need help with anything?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah. There are bowls on the kitchen table and the chips should be on the table too. Can you get the stuff ready?" 

"Sure." He said and walked to the kitchen.

"Can we help with anything?" Angel asked.

"No, just answer the door while I blow my hair dry. You guys rock" I said walking back to my room. I was kind of tried with the running back and forth. Do I really want to dry my hair? No. I looked in the mirror to see my hair curling up. I took a rubber band and slapped a high pony tail on top of my head. Whatever I don't care. Just then my phone started vibrating in my pocket. I pulled it out to see it was Brandon. I rolled my eyes and answered it.

"Hey" I said

"Hey. I was calling to ask you did you want to go out tonight. You know the regular dinner then movie." He asked

"I can't. You know Kat's going away party is tonight. People are already arriving." I said trying to be nice about it.

"Well maybe I could come over."

"You know Kat doesn't like you" I spoke matter-of-factly. 

"I could say I forgot and just came over to visit you. Then we could…" I had to stop him. He was driving me crazy.

"Brandon stop! What is going on with you lately?"

"I just want to spend some time you" He said kind of hurt. I could hear it in his voice.

"And there's nothing wrong with that but you need to stop. Your taking wanting to spend time with me to another level."

"If there's nothing wrong with me wanting to be with you then what's the problem? This is how it use to be." He was getting anger but so was I.

"Brandon I feel like your being clingy. And as you said, it's how it use to be. I'm not use to this any more. Ever since this whole open relationship thing you be came a totally different person. And for you to want to go back to the old you makes me wonder what caused it." I stopped and thought about it for a minute he was quite. G-Major. That's when it started.

"Brandon are you scared I'll leave you since I started working a G-Major?" I asked

"NO" Yes.

"Brandon I'm not going or thinking about leaving you. But I think this open relationship has to stop because I don't think I could take it any more." I said close to tears.

"To tell you the truth it's starting to get boring for me" He said. Well that's good to know. It was quite on the line for a moment before he spoke. " What do we do now?"

"Let's start slow again. A date here and there to get to know each other again. How does that sound?"

"I think that would be great" He said

"DUDE COME OUT" I heard Speed call.

"I better go" I said.

"Have fun. And Jude…" He started

"Yeah?"

"I really do love you. You know that right?" He asked.

"I know. I love you too. Bye" I shut my phone and just looked at it. Maybe that's what we needed. I put the phone on my dresser and headed out to the living room. Everybody was already there. Kat, Jamie, SME, and Christina had all arrived well I was in my room. Kat was sitting on Jamie's lap in the special chair I made for her. Angel was on the floor with Mason, Christina and Wally. Kyle was in a fold up chair with Angel leaning on his legs. Tommy was on the far left of the couch and Speed was to the right. I guess the seat in the middle was mine. I said my hellos.

"Jude where were you? You went back there to dry your hair and yet it's still wet." Angel said.

"I was on the phone. Plus I didn't feel like drying my hair." I walked over to Kat and Jamie and hugged them. "Do you like it?" I asked Kat waving at the room.

"Yeah I didn't expect so many people." She said.

"I didn't either" I whispered.

"Dude where's the pizza?" Speed asked

"Well hello to you too" I said walking over to the movies. "So I know some of you have gifts for Kat but we'll save that for later. The pizza should be here any minute. I'm going to get something to drink, so pick a movie and I'll be right back." I handed the movies to Christina and walked in the kitchen. I grabbed a can soda and made my way back out. I took my seat and noticed that the T.V. was still off.

"Hey, what happened to the movie?" I asked them. Angel turned to me with a smirk.

"We decided to play truth or dare instead." She said. My face dropped.

"Oh no. How old are you guys? 10? This is not what we are here for." I said. I was not playing.

"Come on. This is for me. Please?" Kat said. I looked her in her eyes.

"Hell no"

""Jude it's her party" Tommy said

"It's ok Tommy. She's still mad about the time in 8th grade when I made her kiss Johnny Cisco" She said trying to hold back her laugh. It was not funny. I was still pissed.

"What happened?" Christina asked

"Nothing. Now on to what movie?" I asked getting up but Speed pulled me back down.

"Come on, it was just a kiss. How bad could it have been?" Speed asked. I kept my mouth shut and starred at Kat with a glare that said 'Tell it and you die'

"Well…" Kat started.

"KAT!" I yelled. Then I felt an arm go around me and pulled me to the person and slapped their hand over my mouth. It was Tommy. I could tell by the ring on his finger and the way he smelled. Delicious as always. I relaxed into him. _Get back into your right mind Jude._ I shouted a hey from behind his hand but nobody was paying attention to me.

"Go ahead" Tommy said. I growled at him and he just laughed.

"Well Johnny was cute but he had braces. When they kissed, he tried to, like, chew off poor Jude's lips. When he finally pulled back he had cut her lip. People were making fun of her for months." By now everybody was in tears laughing. I didn't find it funny. Tommy took his had from my mouth but still had it around me. He looked so happy and care free right now. I couldn't help but smile a little.

"Wow. Talk about a bad kiss" Jamie said, after he composed his self.

"I Know. It was my first kiss too." I said not so much embarrassed any more.

"It was only your first kiss if your heart was in it" Tommy said. I looked in his eyes and they were so sincere.

"I guess your right" I said

"So are you in?" Angel asked

"Yeah whatever" I said

" Oh, I'll go first. Angel Truth or Dare" Christina said.

"Truth" She said.

"Where was the kinkiest place you ever had sex?"

"Wow you don't beat around the bush do you?" Angel asked. "Wally got his self a undercover freak" We laughed. "Umm let me think"

"Oh. I don't need to hear this" Tommy said.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"I think of Angel as a little sister and as a older brother, you don't want to hear about your sister's sex life." He said shivering. Angel laughed.

"You won't be hearing about it because I don't have one or a kinky place for that matter." She said.

"What?" Kat asked in shock.

"None at all?" Christina asked

"Nope. I only had sex once and that was in a bed" We all, but Tommy who seemed pleased, had our mouths hanging open.

"What!" Mason said.

"I know shocking. It happen when I was 15 and some bad things happened after that so I never did it again." Angel said not looking no body in the eye.

"But all your boyfriends you had over the years…" Jamie said. Everybody looked at him with a questionable look. " Hey. I like to read magazines here and there" He said

"Sure I had boyfriends but none that it got to that point so let's drop it." She said. Wow. From her songs, you would think that she had sex day in and out but I guess not. 

XXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxXXXXXXxxxXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXxxxXXXXX

Angel's P.O.V:

"Jude , truth or dare?" I really wanted to get of the subject of me and my non sex life.

"Truth" She said. I smiled at her and she frowned a little. I could tell her mind was working over time to figure out what I was going to ask her. I wasn't even thinking about the question because I wanted to start easy on her, so she wouldn't run from this game. I was smiling because her and Tommy looked so cute. She was all leaning into him and he had a protective arm around her and his hand rubbing circles, with his thumb, into her stomach. And it was like she didn't even notice. It was so natural for them to be that close and not even know. Or maybe they did and didn't want it to stop? Oh they are so going to hook up… again. 

"Oh come on" Speed said.

"Shut it" I said "So Jude, How many boyfriends have you had?" See, starting easy.

"Just Brandon" She said. I was about to make a comment about her needing to get out but she was too fast. "Speed truth or dare?"

"You know I'm a dare devil baby" He said. I laughed.

"Ok. I dare you to strip to your own music that you have to sing out loud." I just started laughing. All the guys groaned. Speed hopped up and started doing this slow humming. He raised his shirt a little then put it back down. 

" Take it off, Take it off" I started singing. He pulled off his shirt and started swinging it around his head. He dropped the shirt and put his hands on his chest, slowly bringing them down, stopping on the button of his jeans. He was looking dead at me while slowly pulling them down. I was laughing so hard that my stomach was killing me. When the jeans were half way off his hips, he turned and started shaking his butt until they made a pool at his feet. I wish I had my camera.

"Ok that's enough!" Jamie said hopping up as Speed reached for his boxers. He knocked Kat on the floor but she was too busy laughing to notice.

"Dude I'm not done" Speed said.

"Yes you are. Get dressed now" Jamie said. Speed got his clothes and started putting them back on. I started clapping and cheering and he took a bow. I looked around to see Tommy in a look of horror, Jude's and Christina's face red from laughing , and both Wall and Kyle shaking their heads. We finally calmed down after her was dressed.

"That was wrong on so many levels" Tommy said. I laughed again.

"I think you were great Speed" I said.

"Well I'll dance for you any time." He said winking at me. I laughed some more.

"Alright lover boy. Who are you daring next?" Wally asked.

"Mason truth or dare"

"I think I'll be safe and go for truth." Mason said.

"Is it true? The rumors in the tabloids I mean." Speed asked. Please don't be the one I think he's talking about. Just then I felt something pull on my hair. I looked up to see Kyle look like a dear caught in headlights. He had a strand of my hair in his hand.

"Sorry" He whispered letting it go. I smiled at him.

"It's ok. I won't bit you for doing it." He smiled and got another strand as I turned back to the conversation at hand.

"There's a lot. Which one?" He asked

"That your gay" It got deadly quiet. I was praying to god that it wasn't that one.

"Yeah it's true" Mason said as if it was nothing.

"Really? Your too cute to be gay" Kat said. Mason laughed and said a thanks.

"the cute ones usually are" Christina said.

"Dude, were you just checking me out." Speed asked. Looking like he just tasted something bad.

"No. Trust me your not my type." I laughed.

" That is so true. Mason likes the model types" I said. "Moving on"

"Kyle truth or dare?" Mason said

"Let's do dare." He said

"I dare you and Angel to make out for three rounds" He said with a evil smile.

"What!" Me and Speed said at the same time. I looked and raised my eyebrow at Speed but he didn't look my way. I looked back at Mason. He knew my plan to get Kyle as my boyfriend. I told him because… well I don't know why I told him.

"I can't do that he has a girlfriend" I said. As if I cared.

"Like you care" Jude said.

"I might" I said almost laughing at me self

"Sure you do and I'm Beyonce" Christina said.

"You never know I might like her" I said.

"Please nobody in this room likes her but Kyle. No offense." Jamie said.

"None taken" Kyle said. I don't know why I didn't want to do it. I mean, this could help me out with getting him but on the inside I was kind of scared. Did I have bad breath? Am I a good kisser? Should I lean my head to the side? Will he like it? Calm down Angel, it's just a kiss. _Or more like a make-out session._

"Maybe I respect her?" I asked like a question.

"Please Angel, you don't like anybodies boyfriend or girlfriend" Tommy said.

"Oh yes I do" I stood up and looked at them all. "Let's go down the line for the reasons I don't like them. Tommy, let's start with you" I said looking at him. "Can you please find somebody who can actually sing better then the cats outside my window and can count to the number 10 at the same time." Everybody started to laugh.

"Eden is smart Angel" Tommy said.

"If you say so. Now to you Jude." I turned to her. "Get a boyfriend who isn't a asshole and hits on everything that wears a skirt. Now Speed" I didn't even let Jude answer. "Find a girlfriend for me to hate."

"I'm trying" He said looking at me. I think I need to clear that up later.

"Kyle. That child is a Eden jr. and that kind of scares me. You can do so much better with somebody else" _Like me. _I wanted to add but now was not the time.

"Mason, try dating a model that has the brain to go along with his looks. Maybe then you'll find somebody that challenges the way you like." I said.

"Whatever" Mason said

"Wally…" I said doing a dramatic pause. Christina had this look on her face that told me, she was preparing to curse me out if I said anything bad. "I love Christina. She is so cute and funny. I don't think you could have done any better." 

"I don't think I could have either." Wally said pulling Christina into his side.

"You really mean that?" Christina asked.

"Believe it. Angel only speaks the truth. If she hated you she would have said it to your face." Mason said.

"I really would. Kat and Jamie, you two seem ok to me so this might be match made in heaven too." I said.

"Ok. Now that your done tearing us down, are ya'll going to make out or not?" Jude asked with a smirk.

"Let's just get it over with Angel" Kyle said. Get it over with? Get it over with! I can't believe he just wants to get it over with. I walked over to Kyle and flopped down on his lap.

"Please let's get this over with." I said. He was kind of tensed and I knew he didn't want to kiss me. So I leaned in like I was about to kiss him but went to his ear. "Look. If you don't want to do this then follow my lead. I am going to put my lips on the corner of your mouth, just rap your arms around and I'll do the rest." I whispered. I put my mouth where I said it would be and he circled his arms around me. I just moved my head like we were kissing but we really wasn't. I used this trick when I in Jr. high. Some people you just don't want to kiss. Everybody had moved on and was paying us no attention, I could tell by the laughing. Somebody was getting dare but I could not concentrate. The smell of him and the way he was breathing in my ear was driving me crazy.

"HEY!" I nearly jump off Kyle's lap. I turned to see everybody looking at us.

"What?" I asked

"Do you guys really think you are fooling us. There is no way you guys are making out." Kat said.

"How do you know?" I asked

"Please Angel. If you guys were making out then Kyle's arms wouldn't be the thing on his body that would be stiff." My mouth fell open.

"MASON!" I said. I looked at Kyle to see his cheeks kind of red. I can't believe Mason made him blush. All the girls, of course, were laughing.

"What it's true." He said like it was nothing.

"Dude that's not cool" Speed said.

"You know what. Fine you win." I got up and straddled Kyle. He seemed shocked but I pressed my lips against his hard. After a while I pulled back and opened my eyes. He still had his closed. He finally opened them and we just stared at each other. I seen something in his eyes. Was it lust? Want? I could feel my insides doing double flips. He slowly leaned back in and stopped a inch from my face, waiting to see if I wanted to do it. I leaned in the rest of the way and softly pressed my lips on his. God his lips were so soft and warm. He gently ran his tongue on the outside of my bottom lip and at that point I totally lost control. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer as I opened my mouth. It was like we were battling to see who was more dominate and I was loving ever minute of it. I felt his arms get tighter around me and pulling me to his chest. I had to moan at the feel of his body so close to mine. Is it me or was it getting hot? I took my hands and started running them through his hair. Finally we broke apart with our foreheads leaning against each other. Curse my lungs for needing air. I opened my eyes to see him staring at me with a small smile. I smiled back.

"Uhem" My smile dropped. I slowly leaned up and turned to look at everybody. Everybody was just smirking, except for Tommy and Speed who had digested looks on their faces, looking at us. I slowly got up off his lap and sat on the floor. It was quite. Kyle got up.

"I'm just…going…fresh air?" He walked out.

"So, who's next?" I said trying to take the subject off me.

"That was hot" Mason said.

"Please let's not go down that road. It was a dare, we did it, end of story. Who's next?" You don't like him Angel, you don't like him Angel. It's just to get him away from _her._

"Jude truth or dare?" Mason said. Just then Kyle walked back in and sat down. We didn't even look at each other. This is what I didn't want to happen.

"Truth" She said.

"I know that they say you're a party girl and like to hang out in clubs, right?"

"Yeah"

"So have you made out with any celebrities?" Mason asked. Oh god no.

"No I" She got cut off.

"Jude I could tell your lying before you start. Who is it?" Wally asked.

"No I…Well it was.. I" Just then the door bell rang. She hopped up. "That's the pizza" She basically ran for it. I looked at Tommy and he looked back at me. We looked around to see everybody on the subject of food. I sighed of relief. It seemed like nobody noticed her hurried exit or cared for that matter. A voice in my head rung out, _Their secret is safe…for now._


	18. Jealously

Chapter 20: Jealously

Jude's P.O.V:

_Three months._

Time seems to fly and this album seems to be getting harder and harder to come by. Sure Darius loves the songs me and Tommy bring him (there were a few that he thought was a waste of studio time and money) but he says they didn't reach my full potential. Now, me and Tommy have maybe a little over a week to come up with a song that will blow Darius away. I know, I know 'way to start this off' but I really had to get that off my chest. Anyway, let's do a quick recap, so you can catch up. Kat's celebration party was a success. She loved it and everybody really enjoyed themselves. After we ate we decided that it was getting late and it was time to start one of the movies, thank god. I was praying that they wouldn't go back to that game and they didn't. I'll tell you I was happy.

Kat left about a week after the party and it was pretty tearful. We still talk on the phone almost everyday. Jamie took it kind of hard but he talks to her everyday. She comes back this Friday and I couldn't be happier. Angel has been …Angel. But I have to say that her and Kyle have been spending a lot of time together. Every time I look up their whispering or laughing or Kyle's giving her a piggy back ride and from what I've heard from his phone calls with his girlfriend, things aren't going so great. But I have to admit Kyle and Angel are cute. Speed is of course the same jokester but he will not give up his determination on getting Angel. It's kind of funny. Everybody else has been great.

Me? Well other then the things with Darius, I have been great. I am happy to report that me and Brandon are doing great. We started over and it did wonders for our relationship. He takes me out on little dates and everything. I love every minute of it, even though the pappazzi likes to be in our faces. Anyway, I am now sitting in my car driving to G-Major. It's too early and too cold. It was now 8:08 and I was suppose to be there a 8 to talk about my birthday party. Oh yeah didn't I tell you that my birthday was next Tuesday? I'll be 19. No big deal for a party, right? Well I agree with you. I tried to tell Darius that but he wants the party and I don't. Guess who wins… No sadly Darius wins for all you naïve people who I think do. Darius wants this to be my and SME's coming out party. Magazines, newspapers and all the other important people that you need to be there to talk about the great songs you have will be there. So Darius is all for it.

As I pulled up to G-Major, the Christmas lights still amaze me. You would think Darius would be your regular old Grinch but he's actually a big kid when it comes to Christmas. I got out the car and pushed my sunglasses, to hide my big bags under my eyes. I walked in and started toward the meeting room, knowing I was in trouble. As I walked further in, I spot Tommy and Kyle sitting on the couch. The couch was faced the other way so they didn't see me coming.

"Hey guys" I said walking around the couch to see Angel spread out with her head in Tommy's lap and her feet in Kyle's lap. She was wearing big glasses like me and sweats on.

"Hey" Kyle said.

"Your late" Tommy said leaning his head back on the couch.

"How about 'hello Jude, how are you? I'm glad to see you made it here safe'" I said with a smile.

"Hello Jude. How are you?" He asked looking at me.

"Fine" I said

"I'm glad to see you made it here safe. So now I can say your late." He smirked as I laughed.

"Sorry. I was tried but you me" I said.

"Your lucky uncle D is on an important phone call cause you would be in trouble." Angel said. I thought she was sleep.

"Good to know that your up. Now move" I said pulling her feet from Kyle's lap.

"Come on. I was comfortable" She sat up and scooted over to Kyle's side and put her head on his shoulder. I seat next to Tommy.

"Why would Darius make us come in at this ungodly hour?" Tommy said

"Please Tommy. You'd be up around this time anyway." Angel said

"I wake up at 8:30. I had to wake up at 7:30 to be on time." Tommy said. I swear, sometimes Tommy sound like the biggest loser. Angel popped up in her seat.

"Oh MY God. Somebody alert the media. Tom Quincy has waken up one whole hour earlier. I'm surprised you can even survive." Me and Kyle were laughing our asses off. Angel leaned back on Kyle when Tommy leaned over and hit her on the leg.

"Ow. What was that for?" Angel asked innocently.

"For your smartass mouth. You know sometimes I really don't like you." He said.

"I love you too" Angel said laughing.

"Who do you love?" We turned to see Portia standing by the end of the couch.

"You of course" Angel said.

"Better be. The meeting is about to start , so you can go in the room. Darius should be in there in a minute." She said. We all got up and walked into the meeting room. Few people were there but as we sat more people started coming in. Angel and me sat in the middle with Kyle on her side and Tommy on mine. Speed, Wally, Mason, Eden and a whole bunch of other people filed in until all the seats were filled (except Darius's of course) and some were standing. Just then Darius walked in and closed the door behind him. He walked to his chair at the head of the table and stood in front of the table with the chair behind him.

"Good morning everybody" Darius said. Everybody said their good mornings as he took his seat. "Today I wanted an update on how things are coming along for Jude's birthday party." With that it started. I was bored out of my mind and could tell Angel was too, considering a game on her IPHONE under the table. 30 minutes of how the decorations were coming and how many people R.S.V.P was making my head spin.

"Ok, before we end this meeting today, Angel did you pick a winner yet?" Darius asked her.

"Ummm…no not yet" She said. I know for a fact that Angel maybe watched 2 of the videos.

"Well I need to know by at least Thursday so we can contact the person and start getting her dress and stuff for the party" He said. Oh yeah I forgot to tell you that instead of just spending a boring day at G-major, the winner would get star treatment and get to come hang out at my party.

"Then I will have a name for you Thursday" Angel said even if I could see the panic in her eyes. There was about 500 or more tapes.

"That's what I like to hear. Now Tommy. I want you stop production on the song writing and recording. Just work with Jude and SME on the songs that they are going to be singing at the party. Jude and SME, Friday is when you'll meet your new producer for when Tommy is gone…" me and Angel looked at each other, asking each other the same question. 'Where the hell is Tommy going?'. "and hopefully you'll start production on new songs on the same day. Got it?" Darius asked looking at me then around the room probably looking at SME.

"Yeah" We all said at the same time. Darius dismissed the meeting. SME went to find them something to eat while me and Angel followed close behind Tommy. As soon as we walked into Studio A the questions started to fly.

"Where are you going?" Me and Angel asked at the same time.

"Angel you already know where I'm going" Tommy said as he took seat.

"I do not" Angel said

"Yes you do. The vacation I asked for". I looked at Angel. A look of confession crossed her face until she made a big 'O' with her month.

"Oh ok" She said sat down like everything was solved.

"How long are you going to be gone for me and SME to need a new producer?" I asked

"Just 2 weeks" He said like it was nothing. Angel jumped up.

"2 weeks!" Me and Angel yelled.

"I thought the trip was for a weekend" Angel said.

"It was. But I changed it. I really need this 2 weeks." He said sitting back in his chair.

"What, are you trying to get away from us?" I asked.

"Yeah, are you?" Angel asked.

"You" He pointed to me. "Not really…" Ok I can take that. "and you" He pointed to Angel. "I differently trying to get away from you and Eden."

"What?! I didn't do anything to you" Angel said.

"I can't take the consist bickering. You both need to act your act ages."

"I do act my age" Angel said. I could tell she was getting mad. So I took a seat because I didn't want to get in on this argument.

"No you don't. Would it kill you, I mean really kill you, to be nice to her?" Tommy asked getting heated too.

"Tommy, no matter how nice I am to her, I mean, I could be Mother Teresa nice…"

"Like that would ever happen" Tommy said cutting Angel off. She glared at him and he shut up.

"That still wouldn't change the fact that she doesn't like me" Angel said.

"Yeah she would. With some attitude changes, you guys could be friends." I had to raise my eyebrow at him. "Or somewhat"

"No attitude change could make her like me."

"And why is that? Because as you can tell I'm not getting it" Tommy said glaring at Angel.

"Because she's jealous!" Angel yelled. Tommy got up.

"Oh wow. What a way to be conceited" Tommy said.

"I'm not being conceited. I have the one thing that she wants and she can't have."

"What's that?!" Tommy yelled.

"Your heart" Angel screamed back. The room got really quite. "Honestly I have no problem with Eden…" She spoke a lot softer. "but I'm not going to let her being me down for something that she is never going to have and if you don't know that by know then you just don't know me." With that she walked out. T was actually speechless. I never seen them argue like that before. I mean they had their little spats but this was on another level. The conversation went from one thing to another. I couldn't understand why Tommy was biting Angel's head off in the first place. I could understand if he just wanted his best friend to like his girlfriend but he barely likes her sometimes. That's not right but I'm not going to push it.

"Jude" I looked up at Tommy. "Take 30 minutes to yourself. I'm going to start setting up the equipment. Just go get something to eat or something" He said sitting down and turning to the sound board. I got up and turned his chair to face me.

"Hey!" He said. I put one hand on each of his arm rests of his chair and bent down until we were eye level.

"Be warned Quincy, you can't get rid of me that easily" I stood and walked out. A plan is what I needed right now. Maybe I'll go home and try to figure it out there. Maybe I could call Sadie and ask her.

XXXXXxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXX

Tommy's P.O.V:

What is wrong with Angel? _Or what is wrong with you?_ A voice in the back of my head said. I honestly don't know. I've been so stressed lately with Eden and getting songs right for Jude's CD. I just don't know any more.

"So, what did you do to Angel?" I looked over to see Kwest in his chair. I didn't even hear him come in.

"Why did I have to be me who did something?" I asked.

"Well, while I was in the kitchen. I said hi to Angel but she just walked pass with this evil look and slammed the door to Studio C. I walk in here to find out what's wrong with her and you are rubbing your temples. That's code for I screwed up in Tom Quincy language." He said smiling at me. "So what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. We were arguing over Eden. All I was saying was that they could get somewhat along if Angel changed her attitude." I said

"That wouldn't help anything because Eden wouldn't like Angel regardless" Kwest said

"Angel said that Eden was jealous because Angel has my heart and Eden wants it"

"Well that's one way to put it. But you have to realize that any women you date isn't going to like Angel and the same goes for Angel. No guy she dates is going to like you." He said.

"I'll just find an understanding girl" I said and it sound simple enough for me.

"That won't work either" Kwest said laughing.

"Well tell me, the all knowing Kwest, why it wouldn't work."  
"Tommy, you could find the girl out there that will take all your crap and not even think twice about it because she 'understands'. And know you Tommy, you will still have problems with her."

"Wow, thanks" I said sarcastically

"Now" He continued as if I said nothing. "who would you go talk about your relationship?"

"Probably you." He looked at me weird.

"Tell the truth Tommy. You can't hurt my feelings" I thought about it for a minute.

"Ok I would probably run to Angel. What's your point?" I asked.

"See you would run to Angel. Which would cause your understanding girlfriend to get some doubt in the back of her that there was something going on. As long as you and Angel are best friends there will always be doubt in the back of people minds." He said. Now I started to understand. "Eden is the same way. She hates Angel because you are so open with her and smiling all the time when she's around. You should know by now that Angel can be the nicest person and the meanest person to somebody who feels the need to bring her down." He was right. I know how Eden can be. She is a royal pain in my ass and it seems like she's the only person that doesn't get along with Angel.

"Your good" I said to Kwest. He laughed.

"I know. I should charge you but I'll give you the friendly rate of buying ne lunch." He said smiling. I laughed.

"You got it." I got up. It was time to apologize to Angel.

A/N: I'm sorry to all of you that thought I was still going from the party. It wasn't really much to write because it was a movie party after all. So here's another chapter. Can you guess what her plan is going to be (Cough horsesCough) Lol. Just a little hint. If you don't get it then you might want to review so I can get another chapter out. By the way Happy Mother's Day to the mothers and for those of you who are not tell your mom happy mother's day for me. REVIEW, REVIEW!!

With Love,

Tamara


	19. A Trip to Remember

Chapter 18: A Trip to Remember

A/N: I know, you guys hate me for taking so long but my internet has been out for over a week now. I called somebody to come fix it but the guy never came or called. So let me tell you I was heated. But it's fixed it now. Happy Days!! Schools out which means more writing time for me. I want to thank you guys for the reviews. We're at 200 REVIEWS BABY!! I love you guys. You make writing this so much fun because I love reading the reviews.

Now to INSTANT STAR THE SHOW!! I Knew Tommy and Jude weren't going to last but in my opinion I don't believe it was Tommy fault that he and Jude broke up. For Jude to be such a pushy person I think she gave up on Tommy too fast. She knew what he was going through but she kept pushing him to put his mom in a home but I felt so bad for him. I think Jude should have just stayed away like Tommy said she should. But I'm glad that Jude talked Tommy back into his old self. That's all he need was somebody to lay it out for him without yelling. Ok you guys I'm done. I just needed to vent because none of my friends are Instant Star fans.

With love,

Tamara

P.S:

**Shadow-of-Roses**: I'm sorry if I offended you. Trust me I wear weaves sometimes but since I never liked Eden she had to have bald spots and devil horns. LOL. So on with the story and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. That's what keeps me going. Ok I'm really done now. On with it…..

Chapter 21: Plans Coming and Going

Jude's P.O.V:

As I drove home, my mind kept going over plan after plan to keep Tommy from going away for so long. But every plan I came up with, didn't add up to the amazing two week vacation that Tommy was going on. So I was lost on where to go on from here. Before I knew it I was unlocking the front door to my and Sadie's apartment, not even remembering if I locked the doors to my car or when I got on the elevator. I walked in and dropped my bag by the door.

"Jude?" I closed the door. What was Sadie doing home? I walked into the living room to find her sitting on the couch with tons of files surrounding her.

"Hey, what are you doing home?" I asked sitting next to her the best I could, considering all the papers.

"Pam( A/N: If you don't remember then this is Sadie's boss a.k.a creator of the of the famous clothing line) had a family emergency. I think it was about her mom. She's been in and out of the hospital for a while now." She said.

"Wow. It must really be bad." I said

"Yeah, I think it is" We were quite for a moment.

"You know that still doesn't explain why your home. She usually takes you with her or leaves you in charge while she's gone, so what happened?" I asked breaking the silence.

"I have one word for you: Miranda" She said the name with a evil sneer, like she was about to growl. When Sadie said the name I should have known. Miranda has been trying to take Sadie's job since Sadie got it. You haven't seen funny until you go to one of the famous Pam Clark parties and watch Sadie and Miranda glare at each other from the other side of the room.

"Pam didn't take me because she wanted to test out a new assistant plus Miranda was in the room when Pam got the phone call. She probably wasn't thinking straight and left Miranda in charge. That bitch Miranda didn't want me there so she sent me home to do all the paper work, while she's probably in all her glory. So here I am."

"Wow, that sucks" I really didn't know what else to say.

"I know" She said. It was quite again. " So what are you doing home so early? You weren't even gone for 2 hours." She said.

"Tommy gave me 30 minutes to get something to eat." I said

"That was nice of him. And your always talking about what a hard ass he is." She said smiling.

"Trust me, he is. He just let me go because him and Angel got into an argument." I said.

"What are they arguing about?" She asked.

"About Tommy going away, then it turned to Eden." I said leaning back into the couch.

"Wait, Tommy's leaving?" She asked confused. I forgot she didn't know.

"Yeah, Tommy is leaving for his vacation." I said.

"Oh I thought you meant he was leaving, leaving. Well if he's just going on vacation why is Angel arguing with him about it?" She asked. I was about to answer her until she cut me off. " And why do you look like your puppy ran away?" She said smirking.

"I don't look like nothing and Tommy is leaving for 2 weeks." I said rolling my eyes.

"2 weeks? That sounds great. He's leaving after your party right?" She said.

"Since me and SME are meeting our new producer Friday, I think that's the day he's leaving" I said. She looked at me for a long minute. "What?" I finally asked. She smirked at me like she knew something that I didn't.

"You have the hots for Tommy, don't you?" She asked still smirking at me.

"No I…No you…No!" Her smirk got bigger then I thought it could get. I sighed. " Look, I'm just doing this so I won't have to go through the emotions of trying to connect and everything with this new producer. I don't have feelings for Tommy and never will. He may be a pain in my ass but he is a good producer and we make great music together. I would never do anything to ruin that. Ok? Ok" I was rumbling on and Sadie was glowing. "Shut up" She laughed. Ok, so Quincy is hot( Not even hot, super duper sexy is more like it). I mean who could deny that but we could never go down that road. I have Brandon and he has Eden.

"Look I would help you but I don't know what to tell you" She said. I let out another sigh. I turned and looked at the pictures on the table. In the middle was a picture of Sadie, Mom, Dad and me at our ranch. After mom and dad took off, dad still pays for the rent on the house and I believe the only reason he does pay it because they take it out of his account every mouth. Sadie pays for the horse keeper that feeds the horses and make sure they are healthy. But looking at the picture with our 'happy' faces made me want to cry a little. I looked away. Back to trying to figure out what I can do about Tommy. Then it hit me. I couldn't believe I didn't think of this sooner. The ranch!! Sadie and Kwest always go there for their romantic weekend away. I turned and smiled at Sadie. She wasn't looking at me but at the paper work in front of here. She looked up at me like she felt me staring.

"What are you smiling about?" She asked.

"The ranch" I said.

"Excuse me?" She asked not understanding.

"I can take Tommy to the ranch and that way we can come back together and we can work on a song while we're gone. That way there would be no need for a new producer. It's perfect!" I said grabbing my phone. Sadie took it from me.

"No it's not perfect. Jude did you ever think of what Brandon would think of this?" I frowned. Brandon didn't cross my mind once. Sadie really knows how to bring down the mood. Then I smiled deviously at her.

"What now?" She asked.

"Fell my head" I said.

"What? Why?"

"Just feel my head" I said now getting aggravated.

"Ok." She said rolling her eyes. She put her hand to my head for a second, then pulled back.

"You feel fine Jude" She said

"You sure?" I asked

"Yeah, why?" She asked with a weary look.

"Cause I think I might be coming down with the flu" I said throwing in some fake coughs in there. It took her a minute but she finally got it.

"Oh no Jude. That would never work." She said going back to her work while shaking her head.

"Come on it could work. You never let Brandon in the house when I'm sick because you know I won't put up a fight. So what's different now? I thought you would be happy to see me lying to Brandon. Remember what you said 'Brandon is your boyfriend not your keeper. He doesn't have to know everything'. What happened to that?" I asked confused.

"Jude" She said sighing and looking up. "I meant what I said then and I still do now but I have to draw a line some where. If it were any other guy who I knew you said you didn't like or you did and were denying it, I would hop at the chance to get rid of Brandon. But this isn't any other guy, this is Tom Quincy." She said.

"I don't get it. So what if it's Tommy?" I really was confused. She sighed again and put her work aside. She pulled her legs under her after she turned to face me.

"Look Jude. Angel's party wasn't the first time I meet Tommy even though I doubt he remembers me. You know Pam has the fashion shows and all the big celebrities come out. While one show I meet him. I went back stage to make sure everything was going ok before the show started but on the inside I was flipping out. Lil Tommy Q talked to me. It would be the under statement of the year to say I was happy. Well any way one of the models that I was really close to told me that I shouldn't go any where alone with him because he could charm my common sense out the door and panties to the floor" She said. I laughed.

"Wait, what?" I said still laughing.

"He can charm your common sense out the door and panties to the floor. All the models said that, while the ones who didn't give it up willing any way. I'm just telling you this because I don't want you to be one of them girls that sleeps with Tom Quincy and regrets it later on or it ruins your life." I think those models were on to something but it's a little late for this speech isn't it? Even though I can't say that I regret it and so far it hasn't ruined my, so I'm just peachy.

"Sadie you don't have to worry about me. To make you feel better I can take who ever you want with me, that way they can spy for you." I said no really wanting to do it but if it makes her give me the keys and get off my back then it's whatever.

"Ok, then me and Kwest are going" She said picking up her phone to probably call Kwest. I snitched the phone from her.

"Umm…No! You and Kwest will be going nowhere with me." I said.

"But you said anybody."

"I know what I said and that didn't include you. If you go you will be all up in my face all weekend and I don't need that" I said.

"Ok, what about Angel?" She asked.

"Can't take her because she's always at the studio regardless if she's making her CD or not. So for me, Tommy and Angel to go missing at the same time would raise an eye brow or two." I said. We though for a moment. "What about Kat? She comes home Friday" I asked

"Don't get me wrong. I love Kat like another sister but she would coach you on how to get Tommy in your bed not how to keep him out of it." I laughed because Kat would do something like that. We sat in silence still thinking.

"I got it" Sadie said. " What about Jamie?" Oh god. I love Jamie to death and he's basically been my best friend for as long as I can remember but he can be a pain in my ass. If he feels I am spiraling out of control he would run to Sadie and tell her everything. I know he means well but I don't want Sadie to know everything. I think Jamie can be around Tommy but I don't think he likes him. Back in the day we both hated Little Tommy Q but I grow out of it because I found out that Tommy was a great guy and not that boy band jerk I thought he would be. But there is no doubt in my mind that he would watch us like a hawk. But then again, if I could get Kat to come with him then he wouldn't pay us no attention. Not that he can't watch us because nothing is going to happen.

"Ok, I'll go call him." I got up and went to my room. I wasn't calling him. If Jamie knew what I was doing then he would automatically say no. So I went right to the source that would make him say yes.

"Hey Kat, how are you?" I asked in the sweetest voice ever.

"Fine and what do you want?" She asked.

"I was just calling to see how your doing. Is that crime? I am your best friend"

"Judith cut the BS and tell me what you want. I'm almost to class and don't say you don't want something cause I know you do" I laughed.

"Ok, Katherine I do need a small favor" I said

"I know, so what is it?" Kat asked.

"I was wondering if you and Jamie could come to the ranch with me this weekend?"

"I don't know Jude. Jamie has some stuff planned for us when I get back. Plus if we did go then you know we wouldn't be any company to you. Why don't you just go by yourself and relax?" She asked.

"Because somebody else is going." I said.

"Is it Brandon? If it's him why did you even call? You knew my answer would have been no" I rolled my eyes. Sometimes my friends get on my nerves. They just need to accept that I love Brandon and he's not going any where but I didn't feel like getting into that right now.

"No he is not the one that's going" I said

"Then who?" She asked

"If I tell you, you can't scream out the name like you usually do, ok?"

"Yes Jude and hurry up I'm outside of my class and I have like 10 more minutes."

"Ok, ok well Tommy's kind of going" I said kind of timidly.

"WHAT!"

"Look, he is going on vacation for 2 weeks. He won't be here for my birthday party so I thought if I could get him to go somewhere for the weekend then he won't leave and I won't need a new producer." I wanted to get it all out there since she had so little time.

" Why don't ya'll just go alone, you don't need me and Jamie" She said and I could hear the smirk on her face.

"It's not like that Kat. Plus Sadie won't give me the keys unless Jamie goes." I said rolling my eyes.

"Wait, she didn't want me to go?" Kat asked. She didn't sound sad, she was laughing.

"She said she loved you like a sister but you would be coaching me how to get him in my bed or something like that."

"True, I would. But I have to go. I'll call Jamie and call you back later." She said.

"Ok later." Right after I closed my phone a text came and Tommy's face blinked on to my screen telling me it was from him. I flipped my phone back open to see what he sent.

_Get your ass back to the studio asap, so we can practice._

_Tommy_

Well wasn't that so sweet of him. I put my phone in my pocket and went out to the living room to grab my coat.

"Did you talk to Jamie?" Sadie asked as I walked out.

"No, I left a message on his phone for him to call me back." I said putting on my coat not really looking at her because she would know I was lying.

"Oh ok. Going back to work now?"

"Yeah. Tommy sent me this great text telling me to get my ass down to the studio now. What a great friend." I said grabbing my keys. Sadie started laughing and told me she'd see me later. I walked out thinking about my plan. Now it's time to convince Tommy about this.

XXXXxxxxXXXXXxxxxXXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

Angel's P.O.V: About the same time Kwest was talking at Tommy

"He gets mad at me because of his stupid, untalented girlfriend doesn't like me and I don't like her. I want to know when he all a sudden started to care about her because I must have missed the memo…" I was pacing back and forth talking all my problems out to Kyle. He came after I slammed the door to studio C to see if I was alright. When he knocked I thought it was Tommy trying to make up but I was honestly happy that it was Kyle instead. "He even yelled at me! Let me tell you, nobody yells at Angel Lashae' Mills…"

"Lashae'?" Kyle asked stopping my rant. I stopped pacing to look at him.

"Yes Lashae'. That's my middle name. Do you have a problem with that?" I asked. If you haven't noticed, my anger hasn't gone anywhere since the argument with Tommy.

"No, no no no. I think it's a beautiful name but I just noticed the Shay part in the name." He said.

"Oh…Ok. Is there a reason why you noticed that part of my name?" I asked.

"Yeah cause of your brother Shay." He said looking at me weird. Oh, yeah my brother. "Wasn't it weird for you guys? When somebody called his name and you could have thought they were talking to you."

"No it wasn't weird. That's not Shay's first name any way." I said no feeling like that conversation on Shay.

"It's not? Then what is it?" He asked

"Darryl"

"Darryl!" Kyle started cracking up. A smile started to form on my face because I could just picture how mad Shay would be if he know I told somebody his real name. I sat next to Kyle and he was still laughing. I felt the sudden need to defend Shay.

"Hey, some of us like that name even if he doesn't" I said.

"I have no problem with the name, I just never pegged him for the Darryl type." He said laughing some more.

"He hates that name and he's pretty much got rid of it except for our grandparents calling him by his birth name. I call him that to make him mad." I said.

"So do you two get along? You never talk about him."

"Well your full of questions today." I said smiling at him.

"I just want to get to know you" As he said it he had this sexy smile on his face. I think my heart just skipped a beat. Breathe Angel. I don't think that ever happened to me before.

."Well" I cleared my throat. "We don't get along. I don't think we get along because we're on two different sides of the table. He loves to be followed by the cameras and I don't" I said

"But I almost never see him in any tabloids." Kyle said confessed.

"And that's the problem. He doesn't get how horrible it can be and I try to give him a reality check but that makes him not like me even more." I didn't get into my other problems with Shay. Like momma always said rile the guy in first then, drop your baggage on him. He must have sensed I didn't want to talk about it any more cause he changed the subject.

"So, have you always wanted to be a singer?" He asked.

"Hell no!" I said laughing.

"Really? You weren't the girl that dreamed of performing on stage in front of millions?" He asked raising his eye brow. I didn't even know an eyebrow raise could be so sexy.

"No. I was the type of girl who wanted to be the biggest chorographer that was praised for her work in all the hottest videos. It just so happened that I could sing. What about you?" I asked. Just as I was about to answer there was a knock on the door. "One moment" I said smiling at him and getting up to get the door. I opened the door to see Tommy standing there with his signature guilty look and hands in the front of his jean pockets. My smile dropped on sight of him. Every thing seemed to rush back to me of what happened. It seemed like Kyle drowned out the outside world for me.

"Angel listen…" He started.

"I'm listening" I said crossing my arms in front of me. He looked around.

"Can you just let me in so we can talk." He did look sad but on the other hand I wanted to talk to Kyle some more.

"Angel, I'll talk to you later ok." Kyle said coming up behind me. It's like he knew my internal struggle.

"Ok." I moved aside and let him out. Tommy moved out the way and watched him walk away before turning to me and raising his eyebrow. I liked it better when Kyle did it.

"Don't even start." I said walking into the studio while he closed the door..

"Ok. Look I know I was wrong but I've been so stressed lately and I didn't mean to take it all out on you. I am so sorry. I know Eden can be a hand full and you try to put up with her for me but you know I didn't mean what I said." He took both my hands in his and looked me in the eyes giving me the saddest puppy look. "I'm sorry" I looked at him for a minute. Awww…how can you stay mad at a face like that.

"You're such a jerk" I said taking my hands from his and punching him lightly in the arm. I gave him a slight smile to let him know I was playing. He smiled and pulled me into a hug. We pulled away and he opened the door for me to walk out with him behind me.

"You are so lucky you came to say sorry because I was so ready to kick that ass if you yelled at me again." I said. He laughed.

"I would love to see that" He said smiling at me.

"Keep thinking I can't and it will happen." I said smirking at him.

"Whatever. Let me text Jude and tell her to come back." As he said that we walked into Studio A and sat down.

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXXxxxxXXXXXxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXX

Jude's P.O.V:

As I walked into Studio A Kwest, Tommy and Angel were laughing about something.

"It's good to see you guys back on talking terms and not biting each other heads off" I said sitting next to Angel and putting my bags on the floor.

"Yeah, he couldn't go a whole 10 minutes with out talking to me. Its kind of pathetic." Angel said smiling.

"Please, she forgave me without a second thought and you know why? Because I'm good." Tommy said.

"Oh whatever. You gave me that sad puppy look. It looked like you were going to cry if I didn't forgive you, so I did you a favor." Angel said.

"It's good to have them back" Kwest said getting up and walking out. It was but I still needed to talk to Tommy.

"Hey Tommy, I wanted to talk about your vacation" I said playing with my ring and not looking up at him.

"There's really nothing to talk about Jude. I'm going on vacation." He said. I looked up at him.

"I'm not saying you don't have to go. But how about you just go somewhere else?" He looked at me confused. "Look, my parents have a ranch a few hours outside of town. I was thinking that instead of going far away for two weeks, we could go there and relax." I said.

"We?" He asked.

"Yeah I would go to show you around the small town and let you in the house. Don't worry I won't be in your way. I would make myself invisible unless you need me and we could leave Friday night, then come back Monday night. We maybe can write a song too. So what do you think?" I asked.

"Jude I don't know…"

"That's a great idea. Come on Tommy, you know like I know that you hate coming back to tracks another producer did plus you would miss me and Jude." Angel said cutting him off.

"Yeah it will be great." I said hoping he would go along with it. He was quite for a second.

"Ok but instead of leaving Friday I want to leave Thursday morning and you have to tell Darius." I gave him the look of horror.

" What?" I asked.

"Jude you have to tell Darius because he has this creepy way of finding out things. If you and Tommy go missing the same days and come back around the same time, trust me he will find out and there will be hell to pay." Angel said. I took in what she said since he was her uncle.

"Umm ok" My voice squeaked.

"Let's do this." Tommy said getting up and offering his hand. I took it and a shock of electricity went through my body. Me and Tommy pulled away at the same time. I looked at him and I could tell he felt it to. I looked at Angel and she was giving us this weird look.

"Are you guys ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, let's go Jude" Tommy said. I got up and followed him out. Me and Tommy were walking awkwardly next to each other. I was thinking about when he touched my hand and how it kind of started a fire in me. Usually when somebody shocks you the first thing that pops in your mind is to not touch the person again in the fear of getting shocked but in this case, my body craved for him to touch me or for me to reach out and grab his hand. Maybe making Jamie go isn't such a bad idea after all.

"You ready?" Tommy asked as we stood outside Darius's office.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said and he knocked.

"Come in" Came Darius's beaming voice. Let's get this over with.


	20. Doing it Better then Charlie's Angels?

Chapter 19: People Who can Care Less

A/N: Sorry for the mistakes but I had to rush and put this on because I'm going away today. I love you guys and tell me what you think. REVIEW!

With Love,

Tamara

Disclaimer: I don't own Rite Aid or Instant Star.

Chapter 19: Doing it Better then Charlie's Angels?

Jude's P.O.V:

In life, everybody wants something. Babies want their mommies to hold them tight and have a bottle at hand. Some kids want the hottest video games that just came out. Some teenagers want to be in the 'in' crowd and not be a loser. Some young adults want to figure out what this life has in store for them and some adults want their kids to have they life they never had. Right now, I just wanted Darius to give the go ahead on this vacation.

"No, absolutely not!" Darius said. I guess it was going to take some convincing before we could go anywhere.

"Look, Dar, this could be beneficial you and me" I said. Hoping he would take the bait.

"And how is that Jude? The only thing I could see coming out of this a whole lot of negative publicity to you and we don't need that when your album is coming out." He said.

"First of all nobody would even know where we were going or that we were going somewhere together anyway. If you can just let me explain to you how it can be good for you then I think I can convince you." I said.

"Ok, explain Jude" Whoa. I didn't expect him to do it but he is going to let me give him a good reason. Now would be a good time for those business classes I had in high school to kick back in my memory. Think Jude, think. I looked at Tommy and he was just sitting back like he was in the principal office. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Darius. He was just staring at me.

"Money, it will keep money in your pocket" I said. Darius seemed to sit up a little straighter when I said money.

"Continue" He said. I get him in to what I was saying. Business class, what did I learn.

"So Tommy is going for a 2 week vacation which basically means he's going on leave, right?" I asked hopping he was following. (A/N: Go with me on this you guys. If I'm wrong let's just pretend I am. LOL)

"Yeah so. Let's get a move on so I can get back to work." Darius can be so annoying so times but I kept on anyway.

"So that means Tommy is going on vacation with pay and you have a new producer coming in which means you'll be paying double. So if you just cancel the other producer and have me and Tommy go on vacation, you'll get in return a happy artist and producer, money kept in your pocket and a hit written for you when we come back." I was proud of myself. I gave two good reasons why it could benefit him and he looked like he was thinking about it.

"How do I know that this isn't so romantic getaway? I look down upon producer-artist relationships." Darius said. I rolled my eyes. Yeah right Darius, what ever you say.

"D there is nothing going on between me and her. We are just friends, nothing more." Tommy said. It was the first time he spoke since we got in here and I was glad he was finally taking over.

"You know Tommy, I heard that before and the next day you married my sister behind my back." Darius said. Oh, this was going down hill fast.

"Darius that was a long time ago and we were both young and stupid. So let's get off this subject." Tommy said not helping at all. Now Darius looked like he was about to start yelling. That means not only did go down hill fast but the hill blew up too. Time for me to step in.

"Look Darius we won't be there by ourselves." I said.

"Whose going" "What!" Tommy and Darius spoke at the same time. I forgot I didn't tell Tommy about that.

"My friend Jamie is going with us to make sure nothing was going on." I said not looking at Tommy.

"Just some body who can run to the press." Darius said. He was really working a nerve.

"Jamie wouldn't do that because he is my best friend and he's going to be a watch for my sister. That's the only reason why he is going." Darius was quite for a minute.

"Smart sister. If you come back Monday night then I want this Jamie to be in my office 9 o'clock sharp Tuesday morning." Darius said writing the date down in his PDA. A smile broke out on my face. Did Darius just give in?

"Dar is that a yes?" I asked not being able to stop the big smile on my face.

"Don't get too happy. I rather ya'll go because I said yes then you two sneaking off and get court starting a big frenzy. But I have conditions." He said.

"Of course. What are they?" I said.

"First I want a song written for me when you get back. I mean music and everything. Second I want no drama in G-Major from either of your boyfriend or girlfriend…" I didn't have to turn around to see Tommy flinch at the word. "..if they find out what you two are up to because I know neither of you are going to tell them. And Last I will not help you in your escape route so you better get to thinking." I was confused. I turned to look at Tommy and then back at Darius.

"What escape route?" Darius starting laughing.

"Jude you really didn't think you could just skip out of here without the papazzi following you. I didn't think you were that naïve Jude." Darius said still laughing a little.

"I'm not naïve I just didn't think this that far through." I said getting defensive.

"Well you better and don't forget to tell your friend about the meeting. Tuesday morning at 9."

"I don't know if he can do that because he's in college and I don't know his schedule." I said cutting him off. I don't want to plan Jamie's morning when I don't know what he was doing.

"Still tell him the time and if he can't make it then tell him to call the front desk and reschedule it for later. You can go now." He said picking up his phone and dialing a number. We got up and walked out.

"So why was I not informed of your friend going?" Tommy asked as we walked into the kitchen to get me some coffee.

"Oh, you can actually talk? It's amazing" I said sarcastically grabbing a cup out the cabinet.

"Trust me. If I would have said anything, our ass wouldn't be going anywhere" He said grabbing the cup I took down. I tried to grab it back but he poured he coffee already and started drinking some. I grabbed another cup and poured me some. "Don't change the subject why is Jamie going?"

"Because Sadie wouldn't give me the keys if he didn't." I said.

"What have I ever did to your sister?" He asked looking kind of offended.

"Nothing. She thinks your really nice and she loves your music but you have a reputation. I mean she gave me this whole speech about how she didn't want me to end up in your bed as just another one night stand and regretting it."

"She's a little too late for that whole ending up in my bed, don't you think?" Tommy whispered with a smirk. We haven't talked about this in a while.

"I know but she's doing her big sister thing. So was I a one night stand you regretted Tommy?" I asked in a playful manner, not really expecting him to answer.

"No, of course not. You were so much more then that." He said. I could feel myself blush a little but I kept the flirting going. We were so close I could smell his breath as he talked and let me tell you he smelled so good.

"Then what was I?" I asked. We stared at each other for a moment. Until he finally answered.

"My entertainment." He said stepping back. It took me a minute to comprehend what he had just said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"My entertainment. You walking into my wall was priceless." He started laughing. Again with the wall jokes. I walked over to him and punched him in the arm.

"Jerk" I said walking pass him toward the studio. He slowed me down by putting his arm loosely around me.

"I think we're going to have fun on the vacation" He said still chuckling a little bit. But how much fun was the question.

XXXXxxxXXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXXxxxXXXXXxxxxXXXXXxxxxXXX

It's been a crazy two days. Between planning our escape to pictures of me and Tommy's little exchange coming out, I've been so stressed. So that day after the meeting I started acting like I was sick. The next day Sadie called for me to say I had the 'flu' and couldn't come in. Of course Angel, Tommy and Darius knew that I wasn't but we had to keep up looks. But then the pictures came out. One of me and Tommy whispering and leaning into each other. And another of Tommy with his armed around me. If you looked at the pictures you can tell that it was a friendly conversation and a friendly arm around the shoulder but no the media blow the whole thing out of proportion. So out of proportion that Darius was ready to cancel the trip, Brandon was blowing up my phone when he knew I was 'sick' and Eden bitching at Tommy. But Darius got it sorted out for me and I wasn't even there. Back to the good news. Kat called me and told me Jamie was in. I told her that we were leaving Thursday morning instead of Friday night and she said she would try to change her flight for Thursday morning but she wouldn't be able to come to the ranch until Friday afternoon. Her mother wanted her to spend the day with her before she ran off with Jamie. I understood and told her that was fine.

Angel has been planning our escape route. I think she's going a little over broad but I let her do whatever her little heart desired. Brandon has been coming by, even when Sadie wouldn't let him in but I feel so bad. We're suppose to be starting over and I am screwing it up by pushing him to the point of no return. If he knew that I was going to the ranch with Tommy, of all people, he would flip the hell out. I know he is really jealous of Tommy but he needs to learn that there was nothing going on between me and Tommy. So I called him over and made myself look extra pale, with Sadie's make-up and while Sadie wasn't home, for the effect of me being 'sick'. It worked because he seemed so mad at his self for making me get out of bed to talk to him but I made sure he know nothing was going between me and Tommy. After that I vowed nothing would happen on this vacation. It was Wednesday night and we were going over the last details of the plan. It was me, Sadie, Kwest, Angel and Tommy sitting in the living room.

"Ok Jude. I have your wig and Sadie's already in the bag waiting. Do not do your hair tomorrow Jude because I will do it. Make sure to wear sweats and Sadie pack a bag of some of your clothes that the papazzi would probably never see Jude in. Are ya'll both update on what you need to do?" Angel asked. We went over this fifty million times already.

"Yeah" Me and Sadie said.

"Ok Kwest. The keys for the Hummer will be in the plant out front of the door at me house. When I drop Sadie back off here then she drive her car to the gas station to pick you up and get your car from my house, got it?" She said Kwest. She was using Shay's Hummer since he never comes home to use it. That way the papazzi wouldn't recognize the car.

"Got it." He said as Sadie laid her head on his chest. They were so cute.

"Tommy are your bags here like I asked you to bring them?" She asked him.

"Yeah they are by the door." He said.

"Ok. I will take the home and put them in the truck that way you can go with the driver and meet us at the mall. Have the driver take the hat off and lessen his tie so it doesn't seem like he's on duty. When you get to the third floor in the parking garage get into the blue Hummer. And lay on the floor. Got it?" He nodded. "Good now lets get some sleep so we can put this into action tomorrow morning. Jude I will be here at 8:30 AM, so be ready. This is going to be so much fun." Angel said grabbing her coat.

"Angel you know that we aren't Charlie's Angels right?" I asked joking.

"I know, cause we do it better." She said smiling.

XXXXxxxXXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXXxxxXXXXXxxxxXXXXXxxxxXXX

8:30 in the morning is no joke. I put on my sweats and sat in a chair while Angel put my hair into this messy bun. Then she did my make-up to make me look pale and my cheecks and nose look really red. After she was done she gave me a hat that covered most of my face and if that didn't cover enough the big ass glasses she gave me to wear would. We got in the car and was on our way by 9:15.

"Why do I have to wear this big hat and glasses? Can't it just be one or the other?" I asked.

"No. You have to be seen going in with them so Sadie can wear them out without them knowing. Their going to know who you are regardless because of your red hair. Please I don't hang out with anybody else that has red hair." She said. That made sense.

"So, are you sure the papazzi going to be there? Cause they have to be there or this won't work." I asked getting nerves.

"Calm down Jude. Their going to be there because whoever told them got it from a reliable source." She said.

"Who?"

"Me of course" She said smiling.

"How?" I asked curious,

"Well I went to the coffee shop yesterday and pretend to talk on my phone. Telling the person that I was taking you to the Rite Aid in the mall because it's the closest and we would be there around 9:30. I wanted to get you there early cause I hate to see you suffer like this." Angel said in her most concerned voice and it was really believable.

"And how do you know that somebody ran to the papers?" I asked.

"I don't. At first I didn't think that my plan was going to work because most of the people didn't care or the rest of them were trying to wait until I was off the phone to come ask for a autograph and didn't care what I was saying. I was about to give up. But it was this girl that was all up in my mouth hanging on to every word I said. So let's hope she ran and told." I looked at Angel in shock. Sometimes she amazes me with the plans that she comes up with.

"So I'm guessing the phone didn't go off while you were acting to be on the phone?"

"No" She laughed. "I'm not stupid. I turned it off before I walked into the shop." We both started laughing at that. The ride was silent after that. I don't know how I deserved such good friends that would go through something like this for me to keep my producer. I know Angel had her on selfish reason of wanting us to go, which was to keep Tommy here but that was what I wanted too.

"Ok, here we go." She said turning the corner. I couldn't see anybody. That was until she turned to go in the parking garage. "Sit back and look like you could pass out at any moment." Angel told me . I did what I was told and there were tons of flashes. Good thing I had my glasses on. It was tons of people out side of the mall's garage. Angel had to drive extra slow to make sure she didn't hit any of the papazzi. When we finally got to the window to get the ticket to get inside. Angel had to roll down the window.

"Angel, how bad is Jude?" One asked.

"Are you sick Jude or just pregnant?" Another asked.

"Is Tommy the father?"

"Do you know who the father is, Jude?" I was offended at that but by then Angel rolled up the window and security came out and made them back up. We were driving up the garage to the third floor. When we got there we sat there. We parked like 5 spots down from the Hummer.

"Call your sister and asked her what bathroom she is in." Angel said. I took out my phone and dialed Sadie.

"Where are you?" Was how she answered the phone.

"Outside. I was calling to ask you what bathroom your in?" I said.

"Ok. When you go to Rite Aid there's a bathroom right next to it. Just go down the long hallway and the bathroom is right there. Nobody is in here so hurry up." She said.

"Ok bye." I told Angel where she was and Angel automatically knew where it was. When we walked in there was hardly nobody in the mall. But that's what you should expect since the mall opened at 9 this morning. There was some people in there kind of following us and taking pictures. I did a couple sneezes here and there. We walked into the Rite Aid and started picking up all this stuff for if I was really sick. Then I paid for it and we walked to. I stop abruptly.

"Make it good" Angel whispered. "Jude are you ok?" She asked louder in her concerned voice. I shook my head and darted down the long hallway with my hand over my mouth. Angel was calling my name and running after me. I crashed into the bathroom making Sadie jump. Angel bust in after me and she turned and locked the door.

"You scared the hell out of me" Sadie said holding her chest.

"Sorry but that's what I had to do." I said.

"Ok people. We have 5 minutes, 10 tops. Sadie did you bring the bag?" Angel asked her.

"Yeah, here?" Sadie said passing the bag to Angel.

"Ok. Jude and Sadie strip down now and switch clothes. Hurry so I can get the wigs on you two." Me and Sadie went into the stalls and stripped and handing the clothes over the wall. When I was done I putting on Sadie's clothes which were skin tight pants and high heeled black boots with a black smug sweater and her leather jacket. I mean I wear heels before but this was ridicules. I came out to find Sadie in my clothes with the wig in place in the hairstyle my hair was just in moments ago.

"Ok, Sadie you knew that we would be changing clothes. Why would you wear this?" I asked.

"Whoa, you look great" Angel said then she handed me a wipe to get all the make-up on my face while she put the wig on my. She brushed it and left it out and put the black hat on my that Sadie had on, who was in the mirror putting on the make-up. Angel started putting some make-up on me.

"All done" Angel and Sadie said at the same time.

"You look really weird with red hair." I said to Sadie.

"I know. Differently not my color." She said.

"It's scary how much you look like Sadie right now" Angel said putting the make-up and brush back in her bag.

"I know" I said looking in the mirror.

"Scary? I think it's a great thing." Sadie said putting her arm around me. Angel laughed.

"Shot. Sadie let's go. It's been like 15 minutes. Here" She said handing her the hat and sun glasses. Sadie put them on. "I'll call you when I know they are away from the bathroom. Here's the bag, it to Kwest when he gets out at the gas station. Tell Tommy to lay on the floor on Kwest way out of here and you some how get next to him. The windows may be tinted but it's sun out. So if Kwest stops in the sun at the wrong time it will show the outlines of you two if your sitting up. And…."

"Let's go" Sadie said cutting her off. "She has it. Have fun but not too much"

"Ok ok. Have fun. Let's go." Angel said putting her arm through Sadie's like she was supporting her. I went into a stall and closed it a they unlocked and opened the door. It was clicks and flashes. They were at the bathroom door waiting.

"Back up. Do you people have a life. MOVE!" I heard Angel yell. I stood in the stall for a minute when my phone rung.

"You can get out. Their following us. bye" I hung up the phone and grabbed the bag. I opened the bathroom door and walked out. The mall was empty except for a person here and there. I walked a steady pace even though I wanted to run and get out of there. I finally made it to the garage and seen the Hummer. I walked over and pulled the door for the backseat but it was locked. I knocked on the window and the door open for me to see a sleepy looking Tommy.

"Move." I said pushing him aside and getting in the car. I closed the door. "Lets go."

"You look like the split image of Sadie." Kwest said.

"I know. Angel told me." I said rolling my eyes as he started the car. I turned and seen Tommy staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said looking away. We drove off to the front of the garage to pay for the parking.

"Get down now" Kwest said. I lifted my foot so Tommy could get down on the floor.

"Move over so I can get down there" I said trying to get down there with him.

"You guys now." Kwest said. Tommy just pulled me down on him. Kwest rolled down the window to pay. We were really quite. Then I looked in those deep blue eyes and kind of got lost in them.

"Jude…" I watched his mouth move.

"Huh?" I asked not catching all of what he said.

"I said you can get off of me" Tommy said.

"Oh" I said.

"Don't get up yet Jude. Just to be safe stay down" Kwest said.

"Oh come on, she isn't exactly light." Tommy said.

"Hey!" I said smacking his arm.

"Ow. I wasn't saying it like that. It's just there's something under my back that's hurting me." He said kind of like a baby.

"Oh stop being a baby" I said.

"While how about you get under me and see how it feels." The whole car got quite. I could feel my cheeks get hot. I know a blush can be found on them.

"Wow… this is awkward. How about some music. And you guys can get up now." Kwest said. Kwest turned on the radio as we got up. Kwest was right this was awkward. Even though we both knew how he meant it, it just came out in a wrong, dirty way. But way did I like the way it sounded dirty?


	21. Not a Wussy

A/N: I just want to thank you guys for all the patience and all the love I got. I would also like to thank all the people who have talked to me about being my beta but I have one now. Who I would like to give a shout out to:

TheLiesWeTellForLove is my new Beta and I adore her. She helped me out a lot on this chapter so we really hope you like it. Also you will notice that some of the stuff in this chapter is from the show, so don't sue me because I'm saying now that I don't own anything. We really hope you like it and please REVIEW because that will keep us going.

So I made you wait long enough so here goes nothing:

XXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

Chapter 20: Not a Wussy

Tommy's P.O.V:

Silent. It is so quiet in the car right now. We dropped Kwest off about 2 hours ago and all he could was laugh and shake his head as he walked away to Sadie's car. What a great help he was. Jude has given me the directions on where to go but that is about it. I think she is still embarrassed. I laughed out loud. I still cannot believe how red she turned. Tomato anyone? I laughed again.

"What's so funny?" Jude asked interrupting my train of thought.

"Nothing" I said turning my head to look at her for a second. She was giving me a funny look that told me she did not believe me. "Really, it's nothing" I reassured her, looking back at the road. Her tomato face popped back in my mind. I snickered.

"If you say so," She said still not believing me. "Turn at the next right, It's like a little dirt path." I followed her directions. We spent about 2 minutes on the path before we came upon a small house. It was nice. I turned off the car and got out. Jude followed. As soon as I got out the car, I immediately noticed the horses. They were beautiful and I could not wait to get out there and ride. I went to the back of the truck and grabbed most of the bags, leaving Jude with the last one in the back, and then we headed to the door. Jude unlocked it and pushed it open.

"I love this place." Jude said walking in with me close behind. I closed the front door as Jude opened the second door. "It must seem kind of dorky to you, huh?" She said now standing in the living room after putting the bags down. I closed the second door.

"No it's cool." I said. I put down the bags near where Jude put hers and took a good look around. It was bright and seemed very family oriented and quiet. Maybe this was not a bad idea after all.

"I know"

"It reminds me of my grandfather's place. I used to love it there." I said thinking about the lake I would swim in when I was younger and the horses my grandfather used to love, maybe even more than we did. The good days. I kept scanning until my eyes landed on the mantle where I saw dozens of awards and pictures. I walked over to get a better look. "Is this you and Sadie?"

"Yeah" Jude walked over to me. "That's actually us doing a show for our parents. I'd sing and Sadie would dance."

"You guys have to get a bigger mantle or Sadie's got to stop winning stuff." I said chuckling.

"Yeah, that's never going to happen. She has this addiction to winning." Jude said.

"Let me guess, you were always the outcast of the family and your parents never looked at you the way they looked at her. Am I right?" I said being a smartass.

"No, my dad was fine but my mother didn't approve of my dream. But why the sudden interest in my life?" She asked. I could feel her watching me as I continued to look at the pictures and I could hear the smile on her face.

"Who said I was… I'm thh…" I probably looked like an idiot.

"No one." She said raising her eyebrow at me as I walked past her. "Well I could show you around real quick and then we could head to the market to get some things." I nodded as she led the way around the house. She showed me the whole downstairs before taking me upstairs and showing me the room, I was staying in.

"And this is your room" Jude said opening the door for me. It was nice. The room was bright and open. The walls were a shade darker then baby blue but still had a nice feel to it. It wasn't huge but it was roomy.

"This is great," I said.

"Yeah, this is Sadie's room"

"I'm surprised it's not pink," I said laughing to myself.

"It was going to be pink once upon a time but my father is an accountant and he would offer some of his clients a chance to spend the weekend here. So when Sadie suggested her room be pink, my father said no. So they soon came to this color." Jude finished by gesturing around the room. I put my bags down.

"Remind me to thank him." I said

"Yeah" She said uncomfortably. There was a pause. "So we need to be heading to the grocery store."

"Oh ok." We started out the room when a thought passed through my mind. "And when do I get to see your room?" I asked with a devious smile. She stopped and turned. Her movements were so fast it took me completely off guard. She was inches from my face. I looked at her lips and licked mine before I could think about it. I looked back up to her eyes. They were so deep; it felt like they were looking right through me.

"Tommy?" Jude said snapping me out of my thoughts. She was smirking at me. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine," I said nonchalantly.

"Ok… and as for your question…" She leaned in some more and I actually held my breath. "Maybe I'll show you around my room later on tonight." She said smiling at me and walking out of the room. I just stood there wide-eyed and dazed. I heard her laugh from the steps.

"Are you coming Quincy?" Jude called. So maybe coming here with Jude was a bad idea but I was starting to love it more and more. Maybe she and I should take a trip down memory lane if you catch my drift.

XXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

I guess Jude didn't catch my drift. It is 10:00 in the morning and, my trip to Jude's room last night never happened. When we returned from the store, our night was spent getting settled and a frozen pizza. I'm in the kitchen making coffee trying to figure some things out in my mind. A part of me was happy that nothing happened last night but the other part of me (a.k.a the little man below my waist) was highly disappointed. In all my life, I have had many one-night stands and never really remembered them. The game plan was always go to a club, find a girl, and drink a little at the club (so I would be able to drive us to my place), drink some more when we get to my place until we were totally trashed. But it was different with Jude. I can remember most of our night together and that is saying something. I know Jude and I drunk a lot that night. I went searching for something that would get Eden off my mind. And my cabinets are always full of liquor. So I was smashed to the extreme, so my memory should not have been that good but I can still play some parts back in my mind. I didn't want to tell Jude that I remembered it because not only would it make it awkward but she will also believe that I took advantage of her, which wasn't the case. So I decide to play the dumb rule.

I even begin to feel the feelings that ran through me as I replay those moments, when were in my room. Oh, shit. Little Tommy is having too much fun thinking about that. Think of something else. Darius, Portia, Trash. Ok, it went down a little but Jude kept popping back in my head. Eden, Eden, Eden. I looked down. It was gone, I let out a sigh. What am I going to do about this? My liking my artist can only bring trouble. Example: Eden. _But Jude is nothing like Eden._ A voice in my head said.

"I know" I said speaking out loud.

"Talking to yourself Quincy?" I jumped a little. I turned to see Jude in a robe, sitting on the counter, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Good morning to you too Harrison." I said rolling my eyes and turning back to look at the coffee that was now done. When did it stop?

"You know talking to yourself is the first sign that you're going crazy." I heard her jump off the counter and open the cabinet to get what I guessed to be strawberry pop tarts. When I turned back around with her coffee and mine, she was back on the counter eating the pop tart.

"I wasn't talking to myself, I was thinking out loud" I handed her the coffee.

"Thanks" She said taking a sip of her coffee. "If you say so"

"So what are we doing today?" I asked. She looked confused.

"Ummm….I was going to stay here and write some songs. Remember, this is your vacation. So you can do whatever you want."

"Come on Harrison. That's boring. We can write songs together but let's go out and explore. Let's take the horses for a ride" I said not really wanting to leave her alone.

"If you want me to go then ok. Oh, I know the perfect place we could go. I'll go get dressed." She said walking out the room. Today is going to be a good day.

XXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

Jude's P.O.V:

Today is not going to be a good day. Even though what Tommy has planned is better than sitting in the house being bored, I don't think I can trust myself alone with Tommy. I don't know what got into me when he asked if he could see my room (In a very suggestive way might I add) but the words just came out. I know I should have said 'never' or 'when hell freezes over' but flirtatious Jude reared her ugly head. Ok, so maybe I do like flirting with Tommy and the teasing is just too easy. After I said goodnight last night, the look on his face was priceless. No Jude, stay focused. Brandon. You just talked to him on the phone after you got out of the shower. I put on my fake sick voice and he ate it up. At this point, I feel so guilty because Brandon, my **boyfriend**, was so worried that he is now willing to go through the wrath of Sadie to see me. Yet I'm at the farm house, not sick at all and to top it all off I'm flirting with Tommy A.K.A my producer, A.K.A the guy that my boyfriend doesn't like, A.K.A the guy I slept with on one drunken night. I am such a bad girlfriend. We were supposed to be starting over and look at me. I'm going to call him right now and tell him everything. I grabbed my phone.

"Jude, are you ready?" Tommy asked knocking on my door. I sighed. Maybe that's a sign that I'm not suppose to tell him. _Keep telling yourself that, if it makes you feel better._

"Yeah I'll meet you down by the horses" I grabbed my hoodie and put my shoes on. I slipped my cell phone in my bag with my journal. When I got down stairs, I locked up and met Tommy who had the guitar on his back and had already gotten the horses saddled up.

"Ok, so this is Bubbles" I said patting the beautiful tan horse with blondish hair on the head. "And that one is Becky" I said walking over to the other beautiful horse but this one was a dark brown with long black hair.

"Bubbles and Becky?" Tommy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sadie" I said laughing. He nodded his head in understanding. He handed me a helmet and put his on. We were just going along talking and joking. It wasn't long before we reached the open field.

"It's Beautiful" Tommy said. It was a huge field with grass all over and lots of trees. There weren't many flowers but the ones that were there were very pretty. "Let's tie the horses to a tree over there." I nodded and followed him to the spot. We soon hopped down and tied them up. We walked to a tree not too far from the horses and took a seat. Tommy opened the guitar case and pulled it out. He adjusted the chords a little before he looked back up at me.

"A song is a story. So what's our story about?" Tommy asked me. I thought about this for a moment.

"Ok….It's about…this girl and she really likes this guy but it's not just any guy, he's, like, the guy of her dreams" I said

"Ok…setting: a train. Girl meets guy." He said looking down at the guitar.

"Ok" I said not really knowing where he was taking this.

"Attraction" He looked me dead in the eyes. "Obvious" I think I blushed a little. He played a few strings and then looked up to the heavens as he was thinking.

(A/N: Tommy singing is in **Bold** and Jude is in _Italic)_

"**I know what I feel**

**And you feel it too.**"

"_I dream of the first kiss _

_And who'll make the first move"_

He sped up the guitar playing a little.

"_Who's gonna put their heart on the line?"_

"**It could be me**

**It could be you**"

"_Tonight" _I didn't realize I was leaning in the whole time we were singing. We were smiling at each other because we both knew this was going to be a great song. We just sat there starring at each other.

"I'm not here for your entertainment"

"You don't really want to mess with me tonight…" To say the least. That scared the shit out of both of us and we jumped apart. I mouthed a 'sorry' as I pulled my cell out my pocket and flipped it open.

"Yes Kat" I said not even needing to look at the caller I.D since it is her ring tone.  
"Jude I have been calling you for the last twenty minutes and it kept going to voice mail until now. Where are you?" She asked

"I'm at the field with Tommy working on music. You know out here sometimes you don't get service but can I help you with something?" I asked.

"We're at the house" She said.

"Ok good to know, bye" I said about to hung up.

"No Jude, wait. We need you to let us in." She said.

"Wait. I made you a copy of the key so you could get in when you guys got there and for when we wanted to come up here without Sadie's permission!" I said annoyed

"Hey don't yell at me I gave them to Jamie and now he can't find them." She said. I could hear Jamie in the background telling her not to blame him either.

"Ok. We'll be there in a minute." I said closing my phone. I turned to Tommy. "I'm sorry that we have to leave so soon but they are locked out" I said.

"It's ok. We can continue this later." He said putting away the guitar. He seemed kind of mad but he didn't say anything. "Let's go" He got up and held out his hand for me to take it. I smiled at him as he pulled me up and we headed back to the horses. We untied them, put the helmets back on, and got back on.

"Hey let's make a bet" Tommy said

"What?"

"If I make it back to the house before you then you cook dinner tonight" He said smiling

"And when I win?" His smile got even bigger.

"Then I'll cook. Is it a bet?" He asked holding his out.

"And a foot massage?" I asked smiling

Tommy made a face and then stuck out his hand. "Fine deal."

"Deal. Are you ready?" he nodded. "On the count of three go. 1……2……" I kicked the sides of my horse and she shoot off. "3!" I yelled behind me laughing.

"Oh you cheater" I heard him yell. I laughed some more, I knew I was going to win this race. I looked behind me and noticed that Tommy was on my tail, literally. I tried to make the horse go faster but soon Tommy and I were neck and neck and the house was just coming into view. I don't know how Tommy did it but his horse ran by me and he won. I pulled the ropes of my horses to slow her down next to Tommy who had completely stopped.

"Wow Harrison you cheated and you_ still_ lost." He said laughing.

"Shut up" I said reaching over and punching him in the arm, which only made him laugh harder and I soon joined in. A cough interrupted us. I looked down to see a very amused looking Kat and an annoyed looking Jamie.

"Hey guys." I said hopping off the horse with Tommy following my lead. I took off my helmet and reached in my bag and gave Kat the keys.

"Sorry to bother you guys but he lost the keys" Kat said pointing at Jamie.

"You never gave me the keys" Jamie said throwing his hands in the air.

"Yes I did." Kat snapped right back.

"It's ok. I'll just make another set before we go home." I said.

"Hi Kat….Jamie" Tommy said.

"Quincy." That's weird.

"So you guys raced back?" Kat asked.

"Yep and I won which means Jude is cooking for us tonight" Tommy said with a smug smile.

"So that means we're having Mac and cheese?" Jamie said smiling at me.

"Oh you know me so well" I said laughing. "You guys go get settled in and we will be in after we put the horses away." They nodded and left as went to out the horses back in the stable.

After we put the horses away, Tommy turned to me "If you're nice to me I might still give you a foot massage."

I smiled "Did I tell you how handsome you look today?"

"Whatever". Tommy said walking away

XXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

After I made everybody my delicious Mac and cheese later that night, we just sat watching "The Girls Next Door" on E! Tommy and I were sitting on the couch with my legs laid across his lap. Tommy was currently massaging my right foot. Kat and Jamie made up earlier once Kat realized she never gave Jamie the keys since they were deep in her pocketbook. It was really funny when she found them. Tommy and I recorded what we had so far and relaxed the rest of the day. Once the show went off E! News Canada came on and we really didn't pay much attention to it since Kat was talking about how great New York is. That was until Angel's name came about.

"_Hi I'm Kathy Huggins and we have breaking news. Rumors say that Today R&B superstar Angel Mills and Pop singer Eden Tyler had an altercation. It is said that the two got into an argument that lead to slaps being thrown. We have tried to get in touch with the duos manager Darius Mills, who is also Angel's uncle, to get a statement but nothing has yet to be released stating whether the rumor is true or false. We will keep you updated if we hear anything."_ We all sat in silence for a minute.

"Tommy?"

"I don't know" He said already knowing that my question was if it was true or not he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number and then put it on speaker. It rang three times before Angel answered.

"Hey Boo! You were suppose to call me yesterday when you guys got in but that's ok. So what's going on?" Kat, Jamie, and I all looked at Tommy waiting for his response but it never came so I spoke.

"Hey Angel" I said.

"Jude? Why are you calling me from Tommy's phone?" She asked.

"You're on speaker" I said.

"Oh. Hi Jamie and Kat if your there" She said. They said hi but said nothing else. Still looking at Tommy.

"Angel" Tommy said finally speaking. I could hear the tension in his voice.

"Oh hell, what did I do now?" I'm guessing so could Angel.

"We were sitting here peaceful watching E! News when we saw that you possibly got into a fight with Eden. So the question is did you slap Eden?" He asked glaring at the phone on the table.

"No Tommy. You know I think slapping is for wussies…" She said as Tommy sighed of relief. "So that's why I punched her" My head snapped to Tommy, his jaw was clenched and his face was turning red. This could not be good.


	22. Being the Bigger Person

A/N: Hey guys! I know, I know its been forever. This chapter would have been up like a week or two ago but me and my wonderful beta, **TheLiesWeTellForLove, **have been having problems transferring the docs back and forth to one another. Plus we both been stressed with finals and my prom is this Thursday, so lots and lots to do. We really hope you enjoy this and please **review** and let us know what you thought.

With Love,

Tamara

Angel's P.O.V:

_I was so bored. It was 1:30 in the afternoon and I haven't been doing anything but watching T.V. I've been up for about an hour now and I was hungry. It was times like this when a chef would have came handy, instead of me making my own food since I really don't feel like it. It would have been great if Tommy were still here too. I could have called and bugged the hell out of him until he brought me some Wendy's or something. Yes I am lazy and I take that with pride. I know that Darius and my father are going to want me to do another CD soon so I'm making these months worthwhile. Don't get me wrong, I love singing and performing but I don't love the dance classes, the vocal coach (who was a bitch), the tons and tons of interviews, photo shoots and the maybe 2 hours of sleep I usually get every night. Traveling wasn't so bad except you really don't get to see the town or city you're in. It was fun since Tommy basically travelled everywhere with me. I think that's how most of those rumors got started about Tommy and I being together. Like a girl and a guy can't be friends without having the "benefits", we were never like that and never will be. Not even if his life depended on it._

_Speaking of Tommy's life, that reminds me I'm going to seriously kill him and Jude too. Neither one of them called or even texted to tell me they got to the house safely. I would be panicking right now if Kwest didn't text me to let me know that Sadie talked to Jude and they made it to the house ok, once I voiced my concern to him. That shows how much they care. It was my plan to let them go on their little lover's retreat (that's what it is no matter how many times they deny it). The least they could have done was text me and let me know. You know what? F them, those ungrateful bastards…_

X

"Ungrateful bastards? Really Angel?" Tommy asked

"That's what you guys are. Now let me finish my story…

X

_I really need to stop. I'm hungry and bored, that's probably why I'm so moody. Let's see who I can call. I grabbed my phone, unlocked it and started to go through the contacts. I stopped on Kyle. _

' _I don't even know why you went through all that when you knew who you were calling'.__ The voice said in my head. No, I just wanted to know what SME are doing. '__whatever helps you go to sleep at night'._

"_Hello?" When did I push the dial button? '__Probably when you were talking to yourself'.__ Ok, now I need to snap out of this. I'm going crazy. "Angel? Are you there?"_

"_Oh..umm hey Kyle" '__yeah, real smooth'__. Shut the fuck up._

"_Hey, what's going on?" He asked. I could hear a guitar playing in the background._

"_Nothing much. Are you practicing? I can call you back later." I said with disappointment that's not suppose to be there._

"_Oh no. That's just Speed messing around. We just finished practice so we were heading out to lunch. You want to come?" He asked seeming kind of hesitant._

"_Sure" I said trying to seem nonchalant about it. "Are you guys leaving now?"_

"_We can wait at G-Major for you if you want."_

"_Yeah I'm ok with that." I said_

"_Alright. See you in 20" He said. I looked at clock. It was 1:53. How am I suppose to get sexified in 20 minutes?! '__And why are you getting sexified?'_

"_Make it 30 and I'll be there" I said. He laughed._

"_Ok see you in 30" I hang up, throw my phone on the couch and started stripping while running up the stairs two at a time. 30 minutes? A piece of cake._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx_

_Ok, so maybe not a piece of cake. More like telling a fish to breath outside of water. I am now walking into G-Major at 2:47. Yep, it took me a whole 54, give or take, minutes to finally walk in G-Major. Bad I know but I didn't know what to wear. I took a quick shower (about 15 minutes). Then I had to find something to wear. It was snowing lightly outside, so I knew it was cold. So I finally decided on a pair of dark skinny jeans with a black sweater with the matching scarf and Ugg boots. Then the problem was my hair. I didn't know what to do with it so I decided on a high ponytail, it was really cute. Next were the earrings…._

X

"Angel! I don't care about your problems finding something to wear or your lunch with SME. Can you please get to what happened with you and Eden, please." Tommy said

"This is my story and it's either you listen to the whole thing or nothing at all. Take your pick" I know he was glaring at the phone right now. "Tick tock Thomas. I don't have all day." I know I was pissing him off and it's so fun.

"FINE!" He barked at the phone.

"Glad you see it my way. Anyway, where was I?......Oh right my earrings….

X

_Hoops are my favorite and you will never catch me without some in my ears. When I was going through my jewelry box I found the diamond studs Portia bought me for my birthday years ago. It would be an understatement if I said I didn't like studs but everyone always tell me how much older and elegant I look when I have some on(Darius makes me wear studs on occasions). Perfume was a must and nothing was like Juicy Couture. Then I throw on the leather jacket Tommy bought me and was on my way out the door. Which brings me to opening the doors of G-Major. I was half-running and half-power walking then I stopped remembering I didn't know where SME were. I spotted Portia and ran up to her._

"_Whoa, where's the fire?" She asked me._

"_Where's SME? I was suppose to be here like 26 minutes ago and I'm late as you can tell. We're going to lunch."_

"_They're in studio B I do believe." I was power walking away before she even finished. "Wait!" She called. I stopped and turned._

"_Yes" I said getting annoyed. She walked over eyeing me._

"_Are you wearing the earrings I gave you?" She said with a shocked face. "And on your own free will?" I rolled my eyes at her._

"_I have no time for this Portia" I said turning away and she grabbed my arm and turned me back. I probably looked stupid. I should have played it safe with the hoops._

"_Who do you like?" She asked_

"_Nobody!" I said answering a little too fast. She eyed me for another minute. I looked anywhere but at her._

"_I'll get it out of you eventually." She said smirking. "You look beautiful by the way." _

"_Really?" I asked looking at her. She knows what I need to hear at the right times._

"_Of course. You are related to me after all." We laughed._

"_Thanks, I guess but I really have to go. I'll talk to you later." I said_

"_of course you will" Portia said smirking while walking away. She's crazy. I turn and run to the studio. I open the door to see SME just sitting back and talking.._

"_Dude, you're late" Speed said when he noticed me._

"_Yeah, kind of dying of hunger over here" Wally said making me laugh._

"_Guys I am so sorry I'm late. Portia was out there talking to me. So blame her." I said. It got quiet after that. SME was blankly starring at me. "What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked while feeling my face. Portia didn't tell me anything._

"_Ummm, no you don't have anything on your face." Wally said. I put my hand back down._

"_Ok then what's the problem?"_

"_Nothing." Speed said getting up and walking over to me. "This is your fault. See how having no food effects our brain," He said with a smile._

"_Speed, don't you have to have a brain in order for no food to effect it?" I asked like I was really confused._

"_BURN!!!" Wally said laughing with Kyle right with him. Speed had his mouth dropped open. He finally pulled it together when I started laughing._

"_That hurt dude." He said putting his hand over his heart feigning hurt. "I don't know how this friendship can go on" He said dramatically looking away. I had to control my laughter as I went over to give him a hug. _

"_Awww I would hate to lose your friendship." I rolled my eyes as I pulled away. "How about some lunch on me?" I asked_

"_That'll do it. You are forgiven. Let's go" Speed said grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door._

_XXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXX_

_We decided to go to David's, a cute little dinner that had fantastic food. It took us a while to decide but since I was driving I started to get pissed and told them to pick before I took them to McDonald's and treated them to the dollar menu. So here we are laughing uncontrollably while Speed is telling a funny story about how he got locked out the house in his boxers. It was hilarious. Once we settled down it was quiet. We were sitting in a booth. I was on the inside next to Kyle, with Wally across from him and Speed across from me._

"_So how long were you guys at G-Major before I got there?" _

"_Maybe 2 or 3 hours practicing with Kwest since Tommy went on vacation. Darius wanted us to at least lay down a set since Jude is sick." Kyle said._

"_Speaking of Jude, We saw you two on the cover of Gossip Today." Speed said._

"_Yeah. She was coughing and hacking everywhere in my car. I had to disinfect the inside when I got home," I said not even looking up from my menu but gave a nervous laugh._

"_Yeah. Tommy is so lucky he's on vacation and nowhere near Jude. We might have been all sick since he would have made her come in. Right fellas?" Wally said eyeing me. Ok this was getting weird._

"_I mean I am glad lord squinty frown is gone but.."_

"_Wait, Lord squinty frown?" I asked_

"_That's Speed's name for Tommy because he never smiles or laugh." Kyle said and I laughed._

"_Since you're up to date, I was saying…..Oh yeah. It's so sad Jude didn't get to say bye since she was so __**sick**__ and in the __**bed**__" Speed said I looked around they were smiling at me. Oh god they know._

"_Ok. What do you guys kn.."_

"_Hi. I'm Tiffany and I'll be your server. What can I get you to drink?" The waitress said cutting me off. I smiled at her and we went around the table giving her the orders,_

"_Ok I'll be right back with your drinks" She walked away and I leaned in._

"_What do you know?" I asked in a whisper. They leaned in too._

"_Everything" They said together. I leaned back trying to think of the slip up I made._

"_How the hell did you find out?" I asked kind of panicking. What if a magazine found out. We are so dead._

"_Whoa, calm down" Kyle said seeming to know what direction my mind was heading in. He reached out and put his hand on my lower back rubbing in small circles. I felt myself relax. "Jamie told us yesterday. He didn't know we didn't know" I relaxed all the way now kind of leaning against him._

"_Gosh! Don't scare me like that." I said._

"_Sorry, we just wanted to mess with you." Speed said. "When I found out it was your brilliant plan, I was kind of surprised. Think of the pranks we could put together" He said getting a faraway look in his eyes. I laughed._

"_Thanks. I think" I said._

"_So Jude and the Producer man are getting it on?" Wally asked._

"_I don't think so." I said. "But it's only a matter of time though." I said as Tiffany walked back over with our drinks. She had shaking hands so Kyle reached over and grabbed the cups for her._

"_Thanks" She said. After the glasses were served, she took our order and left once again._

"_I can't believe Jamie told you" I said_

"_Yeah well we didn't believe ya'll actually got away with it" Wally said. We fell into a comfortable silence until I noticed that once again Wally and Speed were starring but this time they were starring at me and Kyle. Wally was snickering and Speed seemed kind of upset._

"_What?" Kyle asked beating me to the punch and telling me, he noticed too._

"_I believe Angel has been calm for a while now," Wally said_

"_Yeah so you can get your hands off her," Speed said trying to make it seem like he was playing but you could still see how serious he was. What is he talking about? I looked down to realize I was still leaning on Kyle and his hand had moved from my back to my side and was playing with the hem of my sweater. He ripped his arm away and I sat up straight but then sat back against booth. I forgot that he was even touching me but I did feel like a piece of me was taken away._

"_Sorry" He said turning a slight red. Awww he's blushing._

"_It's ok" I said smiling to reassure him it was fine, more than fine. Than the table fell into a uncomfortable silence. Kyle's arms are on the table in front of him and I noticed he had a tattoo on his upper arm since he had a short sleeve shirt on._

"_Cool tattoo" I grabbed his arm to get a closer look. It was a skull with a red snake going through it._

"_Yeah. I've had that for a while now." He said._

"_Do you have any more?" I asked._

"_Yeah" He turned and pulled up the sleeve on his other shirt. It looked like a cross but when you looked closer it was actually a dagger._

"_I like this one a lot."_

"_Thanks. I got it before we started at G-Major. I tried to get these punks to go get one with me but they were scared." He said pulling down the sleeve and turned back._

"_I don't like pain" Speed said._

"_Christina doesn't like them so I didn't get one." Wally said._

"_My mom hated them too, even though my father has one. She told me and Shay if we ever get one don't tell her about it" I said laughing._

"_I've never met your dad but if he's anything like Darius I don't think I want to." Speed said. I laughed some more. "But moms love me so when can I meet the In-law?" He said winking at me while I rolled my eyes._

"_Let's hope you don't meet her for another 70-80 years," I said._

"_Why so long?" Speed asked._

"_Because my mom died about 3 years ago." I said looking at the table kind of mad at myself for not keeping the sadness out my voice._

"_I'm sorry," Wally said_

"_Me too" Kyle said_

"_Me three. If I would have known…" I cut Speed off._

"_It's ok, not many people do know. So back to the topic of tattoos. I have one." I did not want to stick to the subject of my mother. They didn't bring it up again._

"_Wow, a girl gets a tattoo over you punks. That's sad." Kyle said._

"_Shut up. Let's see" Wally said. I put out my left hand and held it in the air. They just looked at it._

"_Well…." I said waiting for them to say something._

"_Ok. I'll take one for the team" Speed said reaching over to take my hand smiling. What does he mean taking one for the- HE TRIED TO KISS MY HAND! I snatched my hand away so fast he didn't even see me move since he had a confused look on his face._

"_What the hell are you doing?" I asked kind of mortified. The conversation I need to have with Speed might need to happen today. I like him but not like that._

"_Didn't you want us to kiss your hand to see the tattoo?" Speed asked. I looked at him for a minute before I went into hysterics. I was laughing so hard my stomach started to hurt. I didn't even stop when the food came and that was about 3 minutes later. I finally got control of myself and wiped the tears from my eyes._

"_That was a good one" I said picking up a fry and throwing it my mouth._

"_What was so funny?" Kyle asked._

"_Do you really think I'm that shallow?"  
_

"_No I just thought that was what you wanted" Speed said clearly embarrassed._

"_Why would I do that? Number one: Wally has a girlfriend who looks like she can get rough if she has to." I said eating more of my food._

"_Yes she can" Wally said getting a faraway look._

"_Ewww, didn't need to hear that while I'm eating" I said making a disgusted face. _

"_Ok, so where is the tattoo?" Speed asked. I put my left hand back out but this time I used my pointer finger on my right hand show them._

"_ohhhhhh" They all said. Speed grabbed my hand again but this time to get a closer look._

"_Dude. I never noticed that before" He said._

"_Let me see" Wally said grabbing my hand from Speed. "I didn't see this either. It's cool." He said letting go of my hand. I turned to Kyle to give him a better look at it. When he touched it was like a shock went through my body. We both pulled away at the same time. What was that?_

"_Sorry" He said.._

"_It's ok. Just make sure you control that" I said getting him to laugh. I gave him back my hand and we both were kind of reluctant to touch again but when we touched there was a little spark but nothing to make us pull apart._

"_It's nice. Kind of small though" He said letting go of my hand with more reluctance. Why did that make me swell with pride?_

"_That was the point. It represents something to me." I said looking down at it. On my ring finger was a small star. I loved it._

"_What does it mean?" Speed asked._

"_Well since you never noticed mine then I know you didn't notice that Tommy has the same thing on the same finger" I said_

"_That isn't some promise to marry each other one day, is it?" Kyle asked._

"_No" I said laughing. "It was my first tattoo and I didn't want to get something big. So one day I saw Tommy's hand and I had forgotten he even had that tattoo on his finger. I asked him what it meant to him and he said nothing. So I told him I was getting it too." After I told Tommy I was getting it he flipped and told me he didn't want me getting it. He told me if I wanted matching tattoos he would go get one with me. It was weird. I wanted an explanation for the way he acted but he just gave up and told me to go get it. I still wonder about that. "Any way, I got it on my ring finger as a way of saying we will be friends forever. No matter how much he pisses me off or how much I piss him off." They laughed._

"_I still don't understand how you guys are best friends," Speed said_

"_That's like saying you don't understand how the weather man predicts the weather. All it would do is leave you confused with a big headache."_

_XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

"…_.Frank Produce you chicken head" We all started laughing. We are now at G-Major sitting on the couches in the lobby telling knock knock jokes. They were stupid but it was pretty finny coming up with them.  
" You guys are stupid," I said after my laughter calmed down._

"_No, just crazy" Speed said. We sat in a comfortable silence._

"_I'm going to get water," I said getting up and starting to walk away._

"_Wait!" I heard Kyle shout. I stop and turned back to them._

"_What?" I said back_

"_Can you bring me water too? Thanks" He didn't even wait for my answer. He was sending me that puppy dog pout. It was cute but I'm not falling for it._

"_Ummm…no" I said smiling._

"_I want one too," Speed said_

"_Well you two might want to get up and get it," I said starting to walk backwards._

"_Come on. You're going to be right there with them," Speed said whining._

"_Yeah" Kyle said co-signing._

"_No. I just bought you lunch. You should be getting me the wa…" I was cut off when I collided with a solid body behind me. I turned quick to see the lady had dropped her stuff in her purse because of me. I hurried to help her pick the things up._

"_I'm sorry," I said putting the things in her bag._

"_You better be" I stopped mid motion. I know that voice. I looked over to see it was Eden. I let out a groan and continued to help her. I was going to be the bigger person. When we finished we both stood up._

"_Watch where you're going next time," She said sneering at me but with a sickening smile on her face._

"_Good to see you too Eden" I said turning away from her. Be the bigger person. Be the bigger person._

"_I guess I should expect something like this from a stupid bitch like you" Screw the bigger person. I turned back to her._

"_I'm sorry. I didn't catch that," I said gritting my teeth together but smiling like her. Not to bring an audience over._

"_Wow. I guess this makes you a stupid and deaf bitch," She said smiling. _

"_Angel let's go." Kyle said from next to me. I didn't even notice him come over. His presence kind of snapped me back in my right state of mind._

"_Eden I'm not in the mood for this today. Tommy wanted.." I stopped when I saw her smile slip a little and the anger in her eyes increased when I said Tommy's name. I snickered. "That's what it is? Tommy? Let me take a guess and say he hasn't called you since last night did he?" She looked away. Confirmation. "That's ok. He called me to let me know he was fine. Maybe I'll tell him to call you when I talk to him tonight," Her eyes snapped to mine. If looks could kill, I would be dead._

"_Angel maybe you should..." Eden cut Kyle off. Her smile was gone._

"_You're just jealous of what Tommy and I have." She said taking a step toward me. "He's mine. So back the fuck off" I laughed._

"_I'm jealous of your non relationship? I'm jealous because he's calling me and not you? Yes Eden, very jealous" I said shaking my head at her._

"_Didn't your mother ever teach you not to be a slut?" She asked. Now my smile is gone and I took a step forward._

"_Don't bring my mother in this," I said dead serious._

"_Or maybe she didn't teach you that. You know what they say, the apple doesn't fall to far from the tree" She just called my mom a slut. I flung towards her but Kyle grabbed me. I was about to beat her ass._

"_Angel stop. You're making a scene," Kyle whispered to me. I wanted to choke her so bad but I calmed myself down before this became tomorrow's headline._

"_I'm ok," I said. He let me go and I could see we had a few people watching. I looked at her._

"_Eden did you ever consider that he doesn't want you. He ignores your phone calls, he tells you he works late but we go to a club instead, you always find numbers since he doesn't hide it from you, there is always pictures of him leaving clubs with all these different girls and he's not just giving them a ride home but he is giving them a different type of ride. He doesn't want you. Your such a pathetic hungry spotlight bitch who thinks you can change him but you can't, so how about you back the fuck off you crazy bitch" I said and before I knew what was happening this whore slapped me. It was dead silent. I shot at her again but once again Kyle caught me._

"_Eden, what were you thinking?" I can see a pissed off Kwest next to her._

"_Did you hear what the bitch said to me?" She said. Kwest looked at me and must have seen the fire in my eyes._

"_Kyle take her home," Kwest said turning back to Eden. Kyle was pulling my arm back._

"_Let me go I'm fine" I said snapping at him and starting to walk in the direction of the doors. But then I spun fast and was walking fastback to Eden and swung a wild punch. Like I was going to let her get away with that. That bitch fell to the floor like a sack of potatoes. She was holding her eye and screaming. I stood over her._

"_YOU THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO GET AWAY WITH THAT SHIT?" Then I felt somebody pick me up from behind and walk in the opposite direction. Kwest was helping Eden up. "DON'T YOU EVER PUT YOUR HANDS ON ME AGAIN OR A BLACK EYE WON'T BE THE ONLY THING YOUR BITCHASS WILL BE GETTING." I was beyond mad. Kyle turned me around but I wasn't paying attention. I kept yelling. "KEEP FUCKING WITH ME. I WILL TEAR YOU APART." A door slammed and I could see Eden standing a ways away with Kwest holding her. "STUPID BITCH. I WILL.."_

"_QUIET!" I stopped to turn and see a very pissed off Darius. We were carried in his office. "NOW TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON," He said. Shit. As good as it felt to hit her, one question kept popping up in my head: Why couldn't I be the bigger person?_


	23. Make a Call

A/N: Hey you guys. Happy Holidays!! I know, its been forever and a day. I got caught up in my first semester in college and to be honest the last thing that was on my mind was writting a chapter for this story. But it's the break and I'm trying to write a couple of chapters before the break is over. Of course I would like to thank my beta **TheLiesWeTellForLove, **because she has alot going on and found some time to read this over. And I would like to thank my readers who are stucking with me even after this long ass time. And to my new readers welcome. So read and please **_REVIEW!_**

With Love,

Tamara

* * *

Angel's P.O.V:_ Flashback_

_Sitting in Darius's office while he yells is not what I call fun. I'm sitting to the right of Kwest while Eden sits to the left. Kwest keeps giving me these looks like I'm going to flip out or something. For the record she started it! I tried to be nice and listen to Tommy but no, Eden had to screw with me. What a bitch. I wonder what Kyle thinks of me now? I look over to my left to see him sitting on the couch on the other side of the room. Since he was a witness Darius made him stay, so he can tell what he'd seen. He probably thinks I'm psycho and doesn't like me anymore. He won't even look at me, he keeps looking at the walls. He probably thinks I have issues with my anger and never wants to talk to me again. I don't like this feeling of emptiness and it's all Eden's fault._

_My head snaps to Eden. Just looking at her I can feel the fury start up again. She's just sitting in the chair trying to seem like the victim. I can't see half of her face because she has what looks like a package of lunch meat on her eye. But before I could look away I see Kwest look towards Eden with.......remorse? Then it clicks. That lunch meat was Kwest's. I couldn't help but let a snicker escape my lip. As soon as it was out the whole room seemed to freeze. I was in deep shit._

_"Is there something funny Angel?" Darius asked with his teeth clenched together. I turned to him. His face was so calm it was scary._

_"Nothing Uncle D" I said straightening in my chair._

_"There most be something funny if you're laughing. Please share with the rest of us. I'm sure we can all use a good laugh." I looked away. I couldn't even look in his eyes because they burned with two things: anger and disappointment._

_"Darius, can we just get to what happen out there please?" Thank you Portia. I don't remember her coming in the room but I was glad she was. I turned all the way around to find her by the closed door and shot her a thankful look. She gave me a quick nod and looked back at Darius. I turned back too._

_"Fine. Eden what the hell went on out there?" Darius asked, sitting down for the first time since we were walked (or carried, depends how you look at it) in. Eden put the meat on her lap, to give her innocent face more effect._

_"I was just walking minding my own business when that klutz over there runs..." Darius cut her off._

_"There is no need for name calling Eden" He said giving her a death glare._

_"Sorry... any way she ran into me and all my stuff fell out of my purse. She didn't even say sorry although she did help me pick up most of my things. Then she started talking about how I was a bitch and a spotlight hungry whore so I slapped her...." I had to cut in_

_"Eden, are you shitting me?"_

_"Angel shut it. Continue Eden" Darius said._

_"Thank you Darius. So after I slapped her, she tried to hit me but her friend over there..," She pointed at Kyle, "grabbed her and Kwest came over to see what was going on. Then Kwest told her friend to take her home but he let her go instead so she could get me and that's what happened." My mouth was hanging open looking at Eden. She was such a liar._

_"Angel is this true?" Darius asked._

_"Hell no. She's a fuc-"_

_"ANGEL! Language! Just tell your side of the story" Darius said. I closed my eyes for a second so I wouldn't jump out my chair and beat her ass again. When I was calm enough and opened my eyes to look in Darius's to show him I was telling the truth. I told the whole story. The truth might I add. From when I bumped into her up until my ass was thrown in the chair to sit. I could tell that Darius was pissed when I told him what she said about my mother. I could tell now he could understand why I lost it in the first place but I could also see that wasn't going to get me off the hook that easily either._

_"Is that true Kyle?" He asked for the first time acknowledging Kyle's presences._

_"Yes sir that is how everything went. Eden was lying" He said_

_"I was not they both are lying" She said._

_"I can go get Wally and Speed if you like. They saw everything too" Kyle said getting up._

_"No I heard enough" Darius said. Kyle sat back down. He looked back and forth between me and Eden. "I don't care what the hell was said or who ran into whom. You will not disrespect G-Major or me by fighting over such nonsense. And then to lie to my face..." He turned to Eden and she looked away. "Is unacceptable. I never cared if you two liked each other or if not. This all is about business and this is not the publicity that G-Major needs. As far as I'm concerned I am ready to rip up both of your contracts and never regret it once." He looked between us when he said that. The look he gave dared either one of us to say something. "But as we all know I like money and we can turn this around to make both of you get more publicity. I will set up a press release for tomorrow. Portia will call you both to let you know what time to be here. Don't let this happen again or you both will be canned without the possibility of being signed by another label, got it?" He didn't even wait for an answer. "Good. You are free to go." He turned and started clicking away at his computer._

_"That's it?" Eden asked. I can see, like me, she knew there was a catch. We could not be getting off that easy._

_"Yes, would you like something else?" He asked not looking up._

_"No, I'm going back to work then" She said standing up. I didn't move because I know Darius and I knew he was about to drop a bomb._

_"There's no need. You are done working today and as far as I'm concerned the next 3 months. You both are banned from the studio." See what I mean._

_"WHAT!" Eden screamed. He finally looked at her._

_"I said you both are banned from the studio for the next three months. Did I stutter?" He asked, still pissed._

_"No but that's not fair. Angel isn't even recording an album and mine is almost done. How does this affect her?" Eden asked seeming hysterical._

_"I know. When I say you are banned from the studio, I don't mean just the recording part. I mean that neither of you can come within 100 feet of this place. If I find you on my property I will have you locked up for trespassing and then drop you from the label." He said with a smirk._

_"D you can't be serious! You know this is like my second home even when I'm not recording. You can't do this." I said glaring at him_

_"Yes I can since I own the place." He was enjoying this._

_"Wait does that mean I can't perform at the New Year's party?" Eden asked._

_"Yes. Any party that is held here, you will not be allowed to attend."_

_"But....but....but Jude's party" My mind was working a million miles a minute. Then a thought came to me. "You can't ban me from Jude's party. Remember the contest. The winner will be going to the party with me." HA, in your face. I smiled at him knowing I had him. But he just smiled at me._

_"I can make one phone call right now and have it changed to spending the day out with you instead of the party. It disappoints me how much you underestimate me." He had a full blown smile on his face now. Oh I hate him. "But since I'm feeling generous today I will make you a deal that will lessen your banned time and you can still come to all the G-Major parties without any problems."_

_"We'll go along with anything" Eden jumped in. I turned to her._

_"The hell we will. The only time Darius is generous is when you've made him a lot of money or when kids are involved. Since we didn't make him any money and we aren't children, this deal is not going to be a good thing for us to take." I said as she turned to look at me._

_"Look Angel I really don't feel like fighting with you. I have an album to finish and I was suppose to perform one of my new songs at the New Year's party. I need to make this deal." She said giving me a puppy dog look. Ewww._

_"In that case....no" I said. I still didn't like her. She called my mother a slut._

_"Angel" Eden said looking pissed. "How would you feel if you were working on an album and then Darius kicked you out of the studio?" She asked._

_"I would be fine. I could just record in the studio at my house.....or Tommy's" I smirked. Her eyes turned murderous._

_"You bitch." She tried to jump out her seat but Kwest pushed her back down._

_"Angel!" I turned to look at Portia. "Stop being so immature. You know you don't want to be sitting in the house for the next 3 months. Just take the deal and stop being a big baby." I turned back around before she even finished. I hate when she nags at me._

_"Fine, whatever" I looked up at Darius who was typing away at his computer, seeming like he ignored the whole conversation that just took place._

_"Ok" Darius said looking at us. "I have three things I want you two to do for me. First, I want you two to perform a song at Jude's party." He said_

_"Oh ok. I can perform this song I was working on today." Eden said looking like she was about to burst with excitement. I on the other hand stayed quiet, just waiting for the other shoe to drop._

_"No when I say you two perform a song, I mean you sing it together, on the same stage, at the same time." He said smirking. And the other shoe has dropped._

_"What? No! I will never work with her." Eden said. I just sat back because I told that idiot not to agree but no. Nobody ever listens to me._

_"You already agreed. So looks like you have to." Darius said looking smug. Eden shut up. "Next, After the media is taken care of, you will come back here and do a photo shoot with Solid magazine. In the article you will talk about how you love each other like sisters and sisters fight sometimes." He said. I felt sick. He turned to face me directly. "Also in the interview, Angel, you will be talking about what it is like for you to start a new album after so long. Don't worry; I'll have my assistant write up what I want you to say. If you follow all of these things, I'll only ban you for 2 weeks and you can come and go to any G-Major party you like"_

_"Wait, Darius I'm not starting my new album yet. I still have like 4 months before I start again. Remember our deal?" I asked._

_"That deal got thrown out the window when you decide it would be ok to fight in my lobby. You all can leave now." He said turning back to his computer. I couldn't believe him. It wasn't my damn fault. I got up about to walk out. "Oh Angel and Eden," we both stopped. He was looking at us again. "Remember a hundred feet away from the building, until I call you."_

_

* * *

Jude's P.O.V:_

"And that's what happened." Angel said finishing her story. I didn't know what to say. Part of me wanted to laugh while the other part wanted to be pissed that she waited until I wasn't there to hit Eden. Some friend she was.

"I can't believe this" Tommy said not sounding as angry after he heard the whole story. "Have you heard from your dad yet?"

"Yeah, not a conversation to have on speaker phone Tommy" She said. "No offense Kat and Jamie but I don't know you enough to put my business on blast." She quickly added.

"We understand" Kat said even though she looked like she wanted to know.

"Sorry. I forgot you were on speaker for a minute. I'll call you tomorrow and see what you're doing since I know you won't be at G-Major." Tommy said clenching his teeth together to keep from laughing.

"Shut up. Have fun on the rest of your vacation and try to get laid." Angel said to Tommy.

"He better not bring some strange girl in this house." I said jokingly, still I felt a little poke at my heart.

"Why would he have to find a girl when he has you....." With that she hung up the phone and Kat was laughing her ass off. Tommy and Jamie were just staring at the phone dumb founded. I actually had to smile because Tommy looked shock. I chuckled a little bit.

"I don't even know why you look so shocked. It is Angel" I said to Tommy.

"Yeah it is" He said snapping out of it, smiling at me.

"Well I'm off to bed. I had too much excitement for one day." I said standing up.

"Yeah we'll be heading up too." Kat said. Jamie still didn't say anything but he had this look on his face that I couldn't place. "Right Jamie?" Kat said trying to snap him out his train of thought.

"Yeah" He said still not paying attention.

"Night you guys" I said walking up the stairs.

"Night Girl" I heard Tommy call.

* * *

The next morning I woke up at 11. How I missed sleeping in. I walked down to the kitchen but nobody was there. I grabbed a pop tart and sat on the counter eating. The house was too quiet for anybody to be in it. Just then my phone started ringing, It was Sadie.

"Hello sister" I said.

"Well hello to you too. So how's it going?" She asked trying to sound casual but she was so checking up on me.

"Everything is fine Sadie. I have not fallen prey to Tommy's evil seduction power." I said rolling my eyes.

"No need to be sarcastic Jude. It's not an attractive quality to have." I could hear the smile in her voice.

"And being a bitch isn't a good one either"

"Touché. But seriously I called cause I wanted to know if you've seen the press conference with Angel and Eden this morning?" She asked.

"No I didn't. I slept in late today. How was it?"

"Nothing exciting. Just them talking about how they were sisters and every family has problems. Have you talked to Angel because I don't believe that all they did was pushing each other?" She said.

"Tommy did call her. She actually punched Eden but I'm sure Darius didn't want it to get out that they were fist fighting." I said laughing.

"She punched her? Why couldn't I have been there?" She said laughing too.

"That's what I said."

"Well I was just calling for the gossip. I'll talk to you later. Tell everybody I said hi." Sadie said.

"Okay talk to you later" I flipped my phone shut and decided to see where everybody was. I took a quick shower and got dressed before I headed outside. Tommy was lying back on a beach chair. He had on sunglasses, so I didn't know if he was a sleep. I walked over and sat on the other chair next to it, enjoying the breeze. I liked it up here. Back in Toronto it was probably snowing and cold but here it was a nice warm with beautiful views. I forgot how much I loved it up here.

"I see sleeping beauty has finally risen" Tommy said after a couple of minutes of silence.

"Yeah, you see my pain in the ass producer makes me get up extra early when we have to record. So I had to catch up on my sleep." I said smiling at him.

"What an asshole. I say you fire him." He said smiling back at me.

"He may be a pain in my ass but he's growing on me." We just smiled at each other again. "So, where are Kat and Jamie?"

"I think Kat said something about going in town since we didn't get any treats that she likes" I laughed.

"That sounds like Kat." After that the day flew by. Tommy and I stayed outside until Kat and Jamie came back with mountains of food. We helped them unpack the food and then worked some more on the song. I told Tommy we didn't have to work on it but he insisted. That night Jamie made us burgers, which were awesome, and we played some monopoly. And not to brag but I so kicked ass. Later on Kat wanted to get in the hot tube and we all agreed to join her. Right now I was looking through my bag for my one piece but came across another bathing suit. It was a one piece but the sides were missing, leaving a strip of black fabric to connect the top and the bottom. I looked dumb founded. As I throw the bathing suit down a small note fell out of it.

_**I know, sexy right? I saw it and had to get it for you. Don't panic, you are sexy. Now go put it on and be sexier.**_

_**-Angel**_

_**P.S. Don't tell your sister on me.**_

I laughed and put the note on the dresser. I was just about to pick up my phone when Kat knocked and asked if I was ready. I told her one minute and quickly took off my clothes and put the bathing suit on. I pulled a towel around me and walked out the room to meet her in the hallway. Kat had her towel hanging over her arm. She was wearing a cute bikini that was stripped in a dark purple and white. I sometimes hate how confident she could be when wearing something that showed off so much skin. We walked down to find the guys already in the hot tube. Kat put down her towel and sat next to Jamie. Can I do this? Should it matter! These are my best friends and Tommy has seen me naked before.

"Jude, are you getting in?" Jamie asked

"Yeah, just thinking about something." I took a deep breath and unwrapped the towel, putting it next to Kat's.

"Wow Jude I love that bathing suit" Kat said as I was getting in. "Where did you get it?"

"I have no idea." I sat next to Tommy. "I was looking for my old one and found this one with a note. Apparently Angel saw this and thought of me so she took out the other one and put this one in."

"Like you said yesterday. No need to be shocked..."

"It's Angel" We finished together laughing. I looked at him for the first time since I got into the hot tube. He looked hot. Hotter then his normal hotness. Maybe it had something to do with the fact he had no shirt on and was wet. His chest looked so good in the faded light of the room. I heard a chuckle and looked up at his face. He was looking right back at me with a full blown grin. He caught me checking him out.

"Like what you see?" He said whispering in my ear. I shivered.

"No" I said higher then I meant to. He laughed and started talking to Kat about what she thought about New York. Think of Brandon Jude, I told myself and once I calmed down I joined in on the conversation. We were in the hot tub for a long time. Asking each other random questions and just joking around. Jamie didn't seem really into it but he didn't say anything when I asked him what's wrong, so I let it go. Finally Kat decided it was time for her and Jamie to go to bed. He didn't want to leave but she whispered something in his ear and he picked her up and went running.

"Do we even want to know what she said?" Tommy asked moving to sit directly in front of me.

"No" I said laughing.

"So how is that flu coming along?" He asked smirking.

"I'm going day by day" I said smiling sadly thinking of Brandon.

"I bet. Did you talk to Said today?"

"Yeah I did. How did you know?" I asked.

"Cause Kwest called me asking how things were. He said something about Sadie making him call to make sure we weren't doing anything inappropriate" We laughed.

"Yeah she called to make sure I didn't fall for the Little Tommy Q charm." I said laughing some more.

"Don't call me that" He said looking serious but I could see the spark of playfulness in his eyes.

"What? Oh did you mean," I stopped looking him dead in the eye. "Little Tommy Q"

"That's it" He leaped over to me before I could stop him and he started tickling me.

"Stop!" I said laughing. Water was splashing everywhere.

"Say uncle" He said stopping. I waited a minute.

"Never" I said pushing him away and trying to get away from him but he was fast. He pulled me on his lap and started again. I was running out of air. "Ok! UNCLE!" I said gasping out. He finally stops. We both started laughing, we stopped and I finally noticed I was still in his lap and his lips were so close. No Jude. You can't do this, remember you and Brandon started over. But I couldn't stop myself from leaning in. Just a little more, I thought as my lips brushed lightly against his.

"Jude" I jumped and moved from Tommy. I looked over to the door to see Jamie.

"Ummmm your phone has been ringing for the last 10 minutes straight. It's Brandon." He held out my phone and my guilt started crushing all around me. I quickly got out the hot tube and grabbed my towel. I dried off a little and grabbed my phone. I flipped it open to see 4 missed call from Brandon.

"I guess I'll see you guys in the morning." I said in the awkward silence. I walked around Jamie and up the stairs to my room, closing the door to make a call.

* * *

**_Review please!_**


	24. Worth It

**A/N at the bottom:**

* * *

Jude's P.O.V:

"Jude why is it so awkward between you three?"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Jude tell me why for the past two days I can cut the awkwardness with a spoon"

"A spoon? Really Kat?" I stopped packing to look at her on my bed.

"Yes with a damn spoon. Tell me why you and Tommy have been avoiding each other." I went back to throwing my clothes in my bag.

"I don't know what you are talking" I said not looking up.

"The hell you don't! Every time you see Tommy is in the room you have the sudden need to go for a walk or to the bathroom. Same goes for Tommy. And all Jamie does is glare at Tommy. So don't give me that. What the hell is going on?" I sighed. All that she said was true. For the last two days I have been avoiding Tommy and the same goes for him.

Today was Monday which means tonight we were all leaving the cabin. It was only 2 in the afternoon but Tommy and I were leaving at 5. I would have to spend 3 hours in the car with Tommy which would most likely be filled with awkward silences and seeing how many times one can get caught staring at the other. After the whole accident, as I'm now referring to it, in the hot tube I can't look Tommy in the face. Part because I don't want to look in his eyes and see how much he probably regrets it. And the other part is Brandon. I can still hear his words in my head.

_*flashback*_

"_Jude?" I heard his voice as I closed the door behind me._

"_Hey"_

"_Hey babe you sound a lot better. How are you doing?" Brandon asked. And here comes the guilt. It was crashing on me like a wave of water crashes on the shore. He's worried about me and I'm over here about to kiss little Tommy Q? Was I serious? He sounds so sincere_

"_Um" I cleared my throat. "I'm doing a little better. Throwing up has stopped but my head still feels like it's about to explode at any minute" I said._

"_Oh. I'm sorry for calling. I just haven't spoken to you in a while and I wanted to see how you were doing." He said_

"_Didn't I talk to you yesterday?" I asked not even trying to keep the smile out of my voice._

"_Hey don't judge me ok. I wish Sadie would let me come by. I miss you" He sounded so sincere again and I almost burst out in tears. I am such a horrible girlfriend. I tried to clear my throat again so he wouldn't hear the tears in my voice._

"_I miss you too. Don't worry so much. I will be better before you know it. As a matter of fact, we will spend a lot of time together on my birthday. D says my birthday party will be the end of the year blow out." I said trying to act cheery with a little sickness._

"_Are you sure you can make it? I wouldn't want to push you to go and you're not feeling better." He said sounding worried._

"_I think I'll be better by then. Plus telling Darius his guest of honor can't make it won't do any good. He'll come and get me if he has to." Brandon laughed._

"_Well when you put it that way I guess we'll be going." There was a slight pause. "Well I'll let you go. I hope you feel better soon."_

"_I do too." I said about to hang up._

"_Jude wait."_

"_Yeah?" I asked_

"_I love you. You know that right?" He asked. Boy he was really trying to get me to cry._

"_I know. You know I love you too, right?"_

"_Of course." He sighed. "Later babe"_

"_Later" I flipped the phone closed._

_*end of flashback*_

"Jude?" Kat said waving her hand in front of my face.

"Sorry. What?" I said. I must have zoned out.

"I asked what is going on between you and Tommy" She asked looking annoyed now. I sighed again before telling her what happened when she and Jamie left. I even told her about the whole conversation with Brandon and how guilty I felt. After I was done we sat in silence for a minute.

"Jude have you ever considered that you might have feelings for Tommy?" She asked. I got up and started pacing.

"No Kat, you don't get it. I can't have feelings for this guy. Tommy is not boyfriend/husband martial. I don't have time for head games, plus he's my producer. He's a great producer and I need him to help me make a great album. Also I have Brandon, who I have dated for 3 years. You just don't throw 3 years down the drain for Tom Quincy, just to figure out you are another toy that he can toss a side any time he wants." I finished my rant and turned to Kat.

"You do realize that in all those reasons were why you shouldn't have feelings for Tommy and not that you don't have feelings for him." Kat said.

"I don't have feelings for him!" I almost screamed.

"Who are you trying to convince? Me or yourself?" She asked.

"You, since I am with Brandon. I love him and he loves me. That is all I need."

"That's not all you need Jude. God only knows how many girls Brandon has slept while you two have been together." Kat said sounding disgusted.

"Brandon and I have put that behind us. We started over and he hasn't been with any other girls for a while now." I said trying to stay calm.

"Jude when will you wake up from that fairytale you are living in? I know you are not stupid enough to believe Brandon has been faithful these last few months?" She got up now and took my hands in hers. "Jude think! We are talking about Brandon here." I pulled my hands from hers.

"He said he stopped and I believe him. Even if I didn't I wouldn't throw myself at Tommy. I'm pretty sure he has slept with half of Canada's female population, along with a third of the US female population too. Stay out my damn business Kat. I love Brandon and there is nothing you can do to make me leave him so just drop it." I was pissed. Who the hell was she to tell me what to do?

* * *

"I wasn't telling you to jump Tommy but Brandon isn't good and you know it too. You just don't want to admit it and I'm tired of trying to make you see how much of an ass he really is. I really hope you figure it out before you get hurt." With that she walked out the door.

Three hours later I was still mad. I wasn't as mad as I was at first but I could feel the anger in me as I watched Kat and Jamie put their bags in the car. I stood by the door since Tommy and I already put all our things in the car. Tommy was going through the house to make sure nobody forgot anything and I was just ready to go home. Kat hasn't talked to me since the whole argument went down and to be completely honest I haven't tried to talk to her either. I just sat in my room listening to my IPod until Jamie came and told me it was time to go. Speaking of the devil, Jamie started walking over to me.

"Hey" He said leaning against the house next to me.

"Hey" I replied weakly.

"I'm not even going to ask what is going on with you and Kat but about last night…" I cut him off.

"Jamie it was nothing ok."

"No it's something when I caught you about to kiss an ex-boybander who just happens to be your producer, with your boyfriend on the phone." He said

"Look Jamie, it was nothing ok. I love Brandon and I would never do anything to hurt him…" on purpose... "So you really don't have to worry. There is nothing going on with me and Tommy." Jamie let out a sigh of relief.

"Good. I mean I hate Brandon but I don't think my heart could take you dating Little Tommy Q" He said laughing. I gave a weak smile.

"Don't worry nothing is going on there" Just then Tommy walked out. He turned and locked the door behind him. Once he was done he walked over and handed me the keys.

"All the lights are out and I think we got everything. So we are good to go." He said looking at me for the first time in two days.

"Ok let's go" I said. We walked over to Jamie's car where Kat was already sitting in the passenger side. She sat facing the side window and didn't acknowledge us.

"Well it's been fun. We'll see you at your party tomorrow ok?" Jamie asked. I forgot all about the party tomorrow.

"Yeah ok."

"Call me when you get in the house" He said. I hugged him and walked over to the truck and climbed in. I didn't realize Tommy hadn't walked over to Jamie's car with me but was waiting in the truck. Jamie honked the horn as he drove off and I waved. We drove off after them. An hour into the ride and it was still quiet until I couldn't take it anymore.

"Look Tommy…"

"Jude..." We spoke at the same time and stopped at the same time. We briefly looked at each other and started laughing.

"I guess we were thinking the same thing" He said turning back to the road.

"Yeah I couldn't take the awkward silence anymore" I said.

"About last night, we got carried away" He started.

"We did. I have a boyfriend that I love very much, so if that would have happened I don't know what I would have done. The guilt would have eaten me alive." I said. I wanted to feel relief that he believed it got little carried away too but my stomach gave a little twist.

"Yeah we wouldn't want to upset the boyfriend" He said sarcastically.

"Tommy" I said warningly.

"I was just joking big eyes. Calm down." He said reaching over and pulling on a strand of my hair. I laughed and slapped his hand away. The rest of the ride was fun. Tommy and I discussed music and all our favorite bands. He had me laughing so hard when he was trying to rap to 50 Cent when it came on the radio. He was trying to show me how 'gangsta' he was. His words not mine. I was kind of disappointed when we arrived to my apartment but I was happy that I could call Brandon over. We looked around to make sure no paparazzi was lurking around my building before we got out and got my stuff.

"Thanks. So I had fun these last couple of days." I said after he handed me my bag.

"I did too. We need to go again some time." He said.

"Yeah. So I'll talk to you tomorrow." I said giving him a quick hug and turning away.

"Bye girl" I heard him say. I walked up to my apartment building and unlocked the front door. Once I was inside I turned and waved at Tommy as he drove off. Once I saw he was gone I flipped my phone open and pressed two on my speed dial.

"Jude?" He whispered.

"I need you."

"You know Sadie isn't going to let me in." Brandon said whispering.

"I'm doing better and I don't care what she has to say. And why are you whispering?" I asked. He cleared his throat.

"Sorry." He said talking a little louder but not much. "I didn't want to hurt your head if it was still hurting by talking loud." How sweet.

"I told you I feel better so that's not necessary. But I want you to come over now." I said holding the elevator doors open. I didn't want to get in and have the call drop.

"Now?"

"Yes. I missed you and I need you." I said. It was silent for a minute.

"Ok, give me 15" he said.

"Great. Love you" I said happy he was coming over.

"I know" and with that he hung up. I stepped into the elevator I couldn't wait until he came over.

* * *

Angel's P.O.V:

Now I understand what people mean when they say, 'you don't know what you got until it's gone. Not being able to go to G-Major when I feel like it, is a pain in my ass. I mean I have never been more bored in my life. On top of being bored I have to deal with Eden in my house. She has been here every day since the press conference and interview with Solid magazine. We had to work on not trying to kill each other and coming up with material for our new song. She wants something fast. I want something slow. She wants techno. I want piano. She's a bitch. I'm...one too. That seems like the only thing we can seem to agree on.

Over the last two days Kwest and SME have been coming over whenever they can considering Darius wants them at the studio practicing for Jude's Party. Don't even get me started on Darius. I am so pissed at him because not only is he making me work with Eden the bitch but he also said I couldn't choose the contest winner for Jude's party because my behavior was not that of a role model. I mean can you believe him? Me not a role model, I mean Eden totally had it coming! I only gave her what she deserved. Whatever. Back to Kwest and SME, with their help we did come up with a song. In the end I won. It was slow but not slow enough to put people to sleep. I loved it and didn't care if Eden liked it or not.

So I'm sitting at home on a Monday night at 8:30 flipping through the channels trying to find something to watch. I eventually stop on SpongeBob because he was one funny sponge. I was so into the T.V. I didn't even hear the front door open, or the footsteps coming towards the living room.

"SpongeBob? Really Angel, how old are you?" I jumped so high I almost fell off the couch. I held my chest where my heart was to turn and see Tommy looking at me with an amused expression.

"God, Tommy you scared the hell out of me. You can't just sneak up on people like that." I said getting up and punching him in the arm.

"Ow! If you weren't so into the cartoon maybe you would have heard me." He said rubbing his arm.

"Why are you here anyway?" I asked

"I just came by to drop off the truck, remember?" He asked.

"Oh yeah. Sorry. I have a lot on my mind lately" I said sitting back down on the couch. He sat next to me.

"So how's the song going with Eden?"

"It's done. Kwest helped a lot so I didn't have to ring her neck. No matter how much I wanted to." I said picturing myself choking Eden and I loved that image.

"Hey, stop thinking about choking Eden. I'm not bailing you out of jail, ok." He said laughing.

"What a party pooper." I said playfully giving a pout. "So where's Jude?"

" I took her home before I came here." He said looking away from me.

"So did you do it or what?" I asked since he was weird. "Again?" I added.

"What! No! We didn't do anything." He said.

"Ok you're totally lying. You would have been so jumpy if nothing happened. So tell me." I demanded.

"Nothing happened. Drop it." He said crossing his arms over his chest like I was supposed to be intimidated and stop asking questions.

"Ok." I said getting up and walking over to get my house phone. "I'll just call Jude." I said pushing the talk button.

"No!" He jumped up and snatched it from my hand and turned it off. "Don't do that"

"Why? Nothing happened, remember?" I said trying to take the phone back but he held it over his head.

"Look we just got passed the awkward thing and I don't need you calling and making it worst." He said

"OMG you really slept with her? Again?" I asked shocked. He put the phone back on the charger.

"No, we almost kissed though. But her friend, the nerdy one, walked in and nothing happened." He said sitting back down.

"Oh" I said disappointed.

"It wasn't like I wanted it to happen anyway." He said. I looked at him.

"The devil is a damn liar Tommy." I said smacking his arm.

"Will you stop abusing me?" He said rubbing his arm again.

"Will you just tell me the truth about how you were pissed that Jamie interrupted. That you wanted to choke him like I wanted to choke Eden. That you actually like Jude." I stopped after I realized what I said. He looked at me.

"Don't Angel" He said. But I leaped over and hugged him any way.

"Awww this is so cute. Tommy's first crush. Where did I put my camera?" I pulled away and started to get up but he pulled me back down on the couch with him.

"Don't you dare." He said through his teeth.

"Just admit you want to kiss her and I will leave you alone." I said.

"You will drop this if I say it?" He asked eyeing me like he didn't believe me.

"Yes, I won't talk about it at all. Girl scout honor" I said holding up two fingers.

"You were never a girl scout but whatever. Ok so I might want to kiss Jude." He said looking at me waiting for a reaction.

"OK. Admitting is the first step." I said patting his hand. We sat in silence watching SpongeBob.

"_You want to hug her..."_

He looked at me but I stopped. Until he turned back to the T.V.

_"You want to kiss her..."_

He shot out his seat.

"This is why I didn't want to say anything." I stood up too and started dancing around him.

"_You want to love her"_

"_You want to fu-"_

"ANGEL!" I stopped. "You said you would drop it." He said looking annoyed.

"Yeah I said I wouldn't talk about it. But I'm not talking I'm singing about it." Angel smirked

"Get your keys and take me home." He said pissed.

"Come on Tommy. It is ok to like somebody and not for their body but their mind." I said teasing.

"Fine, I'll drive myself and bring the truck tomorrow." He said walking to the door.

"You don't have go Tommy. We can stay up and talk about what we like about our crushes, braid each other hair, paint each other nails and oh I heard the _Notebook_ was coming on Oxygen." I said giggling.

"I am never telling you anything ever again. Don't call me tomorrow." With that he walked out the door. I stood in the door laughing even harder.

"Wait come back" I said short of breath from laughing. He just climbed in the truck and started it. "I love you Thomas!" I yelled. He sped away but not before throwing me the middle finger. That made me stand in the door way for a good 5 minutes laughing. Finally I pulled myself together and closed the door. Wow Tommy has a crush on Jude. I knew it all along but to see him just figure out he liked her was priceless. Boy, he's never going to forgive me for this one, but it was worth it.

* * *

**A/N: Hey you guys, I'm back. I know what your thinking, "What the hell is wrong with Jude?". She just want love and Brandon is like gold to her. But you know how the old saying goes "Everything that glitters isn't gold" And I'm think Jude's about to figure that out. *Hint Hint* ; )**

**This would have been out earlier but me and my wonder beta, _TheLiesWeTellForLove_, had some problems with the website and sending the document back and forth. But it's up now and that's all that matters. So tell me what you think REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.....please and thank you!**

**Peace and Love,**

**Tamara**


	25. Birthday You'll Never Forget Pt 1

A/N: Hey Everybody! Long time, no chapter I know but I'm back. School is offically over and I did damn good for my first year in college. I don't mean to honk my own horn but honk honk! LOL. Any who, I just wanted to let you guys know that my beta is kind of MIA so if I have any mistakes I apologize in advance.

You will notice that some scenes are actually from Instant Star but I don't think I need to tell you own nothing but Angel, Brandon, and the main ideas. I hope you like it and **review review review!**

**

* * *

**

**Jude's P.O.V:**

"Birthday girl?" Knock knock knock……...

"Judith it's time to get up and start this beautiful day that's your birthday" Knock knock knock knock………..

"JUDE! GET UP!" Bang bang bang. By the second bang I was officially up and possibly would not be going back to sleep.

"What Sadie?" I said

"Oh good your finally up. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" She yelled through the door. I smiled.

"Thanks Sades but I think you could have waited until it wasn't…" I look at my alarm clock. "nine in the morning." I rolled away from the clock and nearly rolled over on Brandon. He put his arm around me and kissed my forehead that let me know he was up as well.

"No silly. You have to get up now. Angel will be here in like 30 minutes. We're going to have a breakfast birthday celebration. Just us girls, then you have to be at G-Major at 11:30 to start the process of getting ready for your party." She said sounding to happy.

"Sadie are you on something? You're too perky this morning"

"No I'm not on something. Can't I be happy that I have the day off? Or we are going to have a great time at your party? Or its such a beautiful day outside?" She asked. I looked out the window.

"Sadie it's cloudy and snowing outside."

"Oh Jude don't be such a party pooper. Be happy with me. It is your birthday after all."

"You being happy doesn't have anything to do with the fact you just came home does it?" I said smiling at the door. I wonder why she hasn't come in yet. I'm glad she didn't since she doesn't know Brandon is here.

"Maybe…..actually it does. I've decide I'm going to be nice today. So that means Brandon has 15 minutes, instead of the regular 5, to be out of this apartment before I rip him apart." She said. How does she do that?

"But I thought you were being nice today?" Brandon asked finally speaking up.

"Brandon I gave you an extra ten minutes. In my book that is nice and you just wasted three of them questioning me. 12 minutes Brandon and I mean it. Bye!" We both just stared at the door as we had her heels clicking away from the door. Then we heard her door close.

"Your sister is a weirdo" Brandon said breaking the silence.

"I know" I laughed when he turned to me and gave me kiss.

"Happy birthday baby" He whispered. I couldn't help the huge smile that spread on my face.

"Thank you" I said giving him one more kiss before he got up and started putting his clothes back on. "So you are still coming tonight, right?" I asked pulling on a random tank top and pair of shorts.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss this circus if you paid me to." He said laughing as I smacked his arm.

"It's not going to be that bad. We'll have fun tonight. You'll see." I said kissing him again as he tried to put on his shirt. We both started giggling.

"Brandon! You have 2 minutes so stop feeling up on my sister. And Jude get your birthday happy ass in the shower now" Then we heard her door slam close again.

"I better go before your sister comes and beats me up." He said pulling on his shoes and jacket. After he was done I walked him to the door.

"I'll see you at 8 ok." I said leaning against the door.

"8 it is." He leaned in and kissed me again. "I love you"

"I love you too" I smiled big as I watched him walk away. When he disappeared I finally closed the door.

* * *

Once Brandon was gone I decided to take Sadie up on her advice and get in the shower before Angel came. I hopped in the shower and hoped this day wouldn't be a complete disaster. I wasn't in the shower for a good 10 minutes before the door swung open while hitting the wall behind it.

"Jude!" I jumped so high I knocked over almost everything off the shelf in the shower. I grabbed my heart.

"Shit" I said looking down at the mess I made.

"Are you ok?" I looked up to see Angel looking right back at me.

"Angel! Close the curtain!" I screamed even though I snatched the curtain from her and closed it myself.

"Jude, seriously, we have the same body parts so it's not like I'm seeing anything new. I just wanted to make sure you were ok. I didn't mean to scare you." She said. My heart had slowed down by the time she was done talking.

"It's ok. What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Didn't Sadie tell you we were going to breakfast?" She asked.

"Yeah but I mean what are you doing in the bathroom with me?"

"Oh. Sadie said you have been in here for a while and to come get you since she was on the phone. What is up with her any way? She seems very happy." I laughed.

"I know. I think it has something to do with the fact she stayed over Kwest's house last night."

"That would do it. They most have had a good night of…_sleep_" I could hear the suggestive tone when she said 'sleep'.

"Angel I do not want to think about my sister's sex life." I said with a laugh.

"Yeah probably not but you'll live. I'll be out in the living room so hurry up. We have a big day ahead of us."

"Ok" I said as the door closed behind her. I finished washing the remaining soap off of myself and quickly stepped out after picking up everything I dropped. I toweled off and throw on the clothes I brought to the bathroom with me. When I was finished I rubbed the towel through my wet hair before blow drying it. It came out sort of straight but had some waves in it. I knew I was running late and didn't have time to flat iron my hair. I hurried into my room and grabbed my socks and my favorite black converses before heading out to the living room.

"Took you long enough" I stopped because that was a voice I haven't heard in a while. I turned to see Mason leaning against the door.

"MASON!" I shouted and dropped everything to jump in his arms. He caught me and hugged me before he sat me back down on the ground.

"I think that was the best greeting I got since I got off the plane." He said chucking.

"Hey, I thought my greeting was way better." Angel said coming out of the kitchen.

"No it wasn't. Punching me in the arm and asking me why I haven't returned any of your calls wasn't the welcome home I was expecting. My arm still hurts and that was like an hour ago." He said rubbing his right arm.

"That will teach you to return my calls and I didn't even hit you that hard you big baby." She said walking over to me. "Happy Birthday Jude!" She gave me a tight hug.

"Thanks Angel" I said hugging her back. She then stepped away.

"I wanted to hug you earlier but I think it would be kind on inappropriate to hug you while you were in the shower." She said with a laugh.

"Ya think?" Mason asked sarcastically. Before reaching beside the couch to get a pretty gift bag that had all different color strips going down it. "Happy birthday Jude" he said handing the bag to me. I grabbed it kind of excited to see what Mason got me. When I opened the bag and reached in, I pulled back with three things in my hand. I was confused.

"What is this?" I asked looking back in the bag to make sure I didn't miss anything. First in my hand was a white sash with big letters that said 'Birthday Girl' going across it. Next, was a huge button that said 'It's My Birthday,' it wasn't pink so that was a plus. It was like a deep blue with whites, reds and grays too. The last one had to be the worst. In my hand was a fuzzy pink plastic tiara with the words 'Birthday Girl' on it.

"Well you snatched it out of my hand before I had a chance to explain it." He said laughing.

"You should have seen the look on your face." Angel said laughing with him. "Jude, this isn't your birthday gift. You're not getting those until later tonight." Just then Sadie walked in the room. "We have a tradition. When it's one of our birthdays, we get to pick one those items and have to wear it all day. Well, up until we party because that could really kill an outfit."

"So, you expect me to wear one of these until it is time to change for my party?" I asked filing kind of dumb founded.

"Awww, that is too cute. You should wear the tiara." Sadie said.

"I am not wearing this god awful tiara" I said looking at it in disgust.

"Hey! I wear that on plenty of my birthdays you hater." Angel said snitching it from me. Mason laughed.

"Sorry but that really is awful." I said laughing.

"Just pick one Jude" Angel said giving me a playful glare.

"Fine, I'll go with the button then." I put the sash back in the bag and pinned it to my shirt. It covered most of my chest that's how big it was.

"Angel said you were going to pick that one." Mason said.

"That's because she knows me so well" I said smiling at her.

"That and you are the most boyish girly girl I know." She said laughing.

"Well we need to go because it's already 9:45 and we have an hour and forty-five minutes before we need to be at G-Major." Sadie said gathering her coat and purse. I followed her lead and grabbed my coat and purse too. Once we were ready, we all headed out to the elevator. We joked around about the day and what was to come before we got to the ground floor. Sadie was driving her car and I want to ride with Angel and Mason.

"M'lady" Mason said opening the passenger door for me.

"Thank you kind sir." I said getting in. He closed my door before getting in his self. Then Angel pulled off.

"So Mason, I thought you weren't suppose to be back until the middle of January." I said

"I wasn't. But seeing how Angel thought it would be a good idea to rearrange Eden's face, Darius wanted all of G-Major's artists to come so we can be one happy family." Mason said.

"Hey don't judge, if me and Eden didn't get into that fight then your ass wouldn't be here and you would be missing out on all the fun. So I think a thank you is in order." Angel said.

"Hey I'm not judging you and I am happy. I'm just upset that you didn't think to wait until I was around to punch her." He said. I laughed.

"That's the same thing I said." I turned to tell him.

"Hey that bitch was asking for it. She still is. I am so pissed that we have to spend the day with her." Angel said.

"And you have to perform with her too" I said smiling at her.

"Thanks for reminding me." She said giving me a bored look when we reached a stop sign.

"Angel, all you have to do is avoid her until your sound check and the performance itself." Mason said.

"No no, you know Darius has picked out the contest winner and she will be there at noon. He took one of the bigger conference rooms and transformed it into a mini mall. Portia told me it had way over three dozen dress, fifty pairs of shoes, and a whole bunch of accessories. Since Eden and I haven't been aloud to the studio, we have to pick out our stuff. D could have sent the people to Eden so she can get dressed at home but no. My fan has to see me get along with her and what better way than dressing up together."Angel said finally finishing her rant. We were already parked outside of the restaurant.

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked her. She really didn't like Eden.

"Yeah, sorry I lost it there. It's ok. Nobody is going to ruin your day Jude. Not even that bitch Eden. So are we ready to eat?"

* * *

Breakfast was, how should I put it, eventful. They put us in a quiet corner so we wouldn't be bothered, but it seemed to happen anyway. Fans kept coming for Angel, Mason, or both. It was kind of funny watching them freak out when they saw them. I even had some people ask for my autograph and asked when was my CD was coming out. I, of course, told them that I didn't know the exact date but they seemed pleased with that answer. I was excited that somebody finally recognized me for my music and not for being Angel and Tommy's shadow. So all in all it was a good breakfast. We made it to G-major at about 11:30 and people where running in every direction trying to get things ready for tonight.

"So what room are we going in?" I asked Angel as we waited for Sadie to park her car.

"Oh you can't go into the room until the contest winner gets here." She said.

"Well I'm going so which room?" Mason asked

"Um you can't go in the room either. It is a no boy territory which means you can't come whether you wanted to." Angel said as Sadie walked through the door and walked right past us. I think she was going to find Kwest. Figures.

"That is not fair. What am I suppose to do?" He said.

"Don't know and really don't care. I have to find Darius and Portia so I can see who won the contest and get some background on her." She said turning to face us. "You" she said pointing at me. "Stay away from the conference rooms. Go write a song or something. OK?"

"Yes Angel" I said rolling my eyes.

"Good girl." She said patting my head like a dog and grabbing Mason's arm pulling him away, leaving me to fend by myself. I sighed and decided to go with what Angel said and write a song. I went to instrument room and grabbed a guitar before finding a quiet corner in the middle of the chaos. I pulled out my journal and turned to a fresh page. I begin to play random notes on the guitar and just think about everything. But my mind wanted to stay on one subject: Brandon. The more I thought about him the more I smiled and a melody began to come through. I kept playing until I got the right tone I wanted for the song.

As for the lyrics, they were just pouring out. Even as I looked over most of the song I had written down I knew it was missing something but I didn't know what. Even if there was something missing maybe I could get it done and sing it to him tonight. I smiled again at the thought. I started playing again and decided to sing it out loud to see I could catch what it was missing.

_"It's gut wrenching sometimes_

_It's life threatening sometimes_

_Seems like nothing can wash it all away…"_

"This a private concert?" I looked up to see Tommy looking down at me from the balcony.

"No" I said kind of shocked. I kind of forgot where I was for a minute.

"Don't stop." He said walking towards me. "I love it. What's the chorus?" Tommy asked finally standing in front of me, making me realize he was holding something behind his back.

"Tell me what you have behind your back and I'll let you hear it." I said teasingly. He gave me one of his beautiful smiles and took the hand from behind his back. In his hand was a cupcake with blue frosting and little white candy stars. In the middle was one lone white candle.

"Tommy..." I didn't know what to say.

"It's your birthday today and I don't know what to get the girl who almost has it all. Tell me what you want." He said and I could tell he was genuine about it. I took the cupcake from him.

"While there is one thing. You know Brandon is coming tonight for the party" I said to him.

"Yeah, counting the moments" He said looking away from me. I could tell he was not happy about that.

"See, that. I want you guys to get along. You both are important to me and I don't want to fight about it anymore. Please?" I said pulling him down next to me to look him straight in the eyes. He smiled at me as he shook his head.

"Is that your wish?" He asked.

"Yes" I said.

"Ok. It's a deal" He said not really looking happy about it.

"Ok" I said giving him a big smile. He pulled out a lighter and lit the candle.

"Make a wish" He said. I looked at him for a moment before I closed my eyes, thought for a second before I blew it out. I opened them as he blew out the lighter. I whispered him a thank you before moving the guitar aside before giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I handed him my cupcake.

"Don't eat it while I'm paying" I said pulling the guitar on my lap. He gave me a devious smile. "I'm serious Tommy" He laughed.

"Just play girl" He said. I gave him a playful glare for a couple more seconds before I started to play.

"This is the chorus" I said as he nodded.

_"Time to be your only one_

_Always be your way to young_

_Time to crash into the sun_

_Time to be your only one…"_ I stopped and looked at him to see what he thought about it.

"The ending is not done or anything but I thought I would sing it tonight for Brandon." I said.

"For Brandon?" He asked.

"Yep"

"It's your birthday. He should just be happy that…" I gave a sigh and looked away from him. "You know what? Nevermind. Doesn't matter" I looked back at him.

"Thank you!" I said smiling again.

"Just come with me for a second." He said handing me my cupcake. But not before taking a bite.

"HEY!" I yelled. He laughed and gave me the puppy eyes. I had to roll my eyes at that. "No, I can't. I should keep working on this." I said as he got up from his seat.

"I mean fine. If you don't you real gift from me then…" He shrugged and put his sunglasses on.

"Ok. I'm coming." I said jumping up nearly dropping the cupcake. He laughed as I followed him. I hurried and put the guitar in Studio A, eat the rest of the cupcake, and run back over to him at the front doors of G-Major. We stepped outside and as I went to take a step but he stopped me.

"Wait." He stepped behind me and put his hands over my eyes. "Ok you can start walking now."

"I swear if you make me run into a pole you are dead." I said starting to walk. He just chuckled in my ear and kept close. I'm not even going to go into the way his breath made me shiver. We were walking a while before I had to ask.

"Tommy, how much further?" I asked as we started swaying back and forth.

"Just wait, wait and…" He took his hands off my eyes. I gasped in shock. His beautiful blue viper was sitting in front of me.

"Are you giving me your viper?" I asked almost jumping up and down.

"Whoa relax. It's your birthday not your coronation. I'm going to let you drive it. " He said pulling out the keys.

"Really?" I asked amazed. He loved this car like it was his child.

"If you sure you can handle it." He said dangling the keys in my face.

"Try me." I said taking the keys. I ran over to the driver's side and unlocked the door with the remote and climbed in. Tommy got in too and closed his door looking at me nervous.

"Ok." I put the key in the ignition.

"Seat belt, seat belt" He said stopping me before I started the car. I looked over my shoulder for it and grabbed it.

"I know." I said looking at him smiling, laughing a little from excitement. "Ok" I said starting the car. This is going to be fun.

_**Reviews would make me feel warm and fuzzy :)**_


	26. Birthday You'll Never Forget Pt 2

**A/N:** Hey! I know it has been forever and I know you guys really wanted this so here it is. I think it is going to be two more parts before we move on. I know you want to read so go ahead:

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE A THE BOTTOM.**

I don't own Instant Star but I do love it like it was my own.

* * *

Angel's P.O.V: After leaving Jude…..

Once Mason and I were far enough away from Jude I stopped.

"I need you to do me a favor." I said turning to him.

"Yes?"

"My part of Jude's gift is in the trunk of my car. Your part of the gift is in the bag you brought, right?" I asked.

"Yeah. Remember you left like a thousand messages to make sure I didn't forget it on the bus." He said rolling his eyes at me.

"Well I need you to go get them wrapped at the mall." I said starting to walk towards Darius's office.

"Wait!" He said running after me. I stopped. "Angel you know it's almost Christmas and the mall is going to be crowded. The gifts are going in a gift bag with tissue paper over it. Do it really need to be wrapped?" He asked.

"Ummm yeah it does. When Jude opens our gifts I want it to be a rush of excitement for her. Having the gifts wrapped will add to her excitement." I said like it was the most logical thing in the world.

"But I don't want to go to the mall. That is why I get all my holiday shopping done online or early so I won't have to deal with the crowd." He said

"Mason the mall will be deserted today. Kids are still in school and people still have to work. It should be an in and out job. Please…" I gave him sad puppy eyes as I held out the keys to my car and some money. He rubbed the side of his face before giving a huff and taking the money and keys out of my hand.

"If it's crowded, I'm not staying." He said.

"Fine" I said smiling at him. I turned to walk away.

"And…" He started. I stopped and turned to look at him again. "I want to be able to sit in and watch you guys try on dresses." He smiled at me. I know Portia said no boys but it's Mason.

"Deal. Anything else?" I said raising an eyebrow at him.

"No I'm good. See you at noon." He said walking away. I shook my head before I started heading towards uncle D's office again. Once I reached the office I knocked.

"Come in!" I opened the door and waved at him. He flagged me in and went back to his conversation on the phone. I closed the door and sat in one of the chairs opposite of him.

"You don't have any crab cakes? I placed this order to you a month before hand….I don't want to hear about the mess up! I just want to know how it's going to be fixed." There was more silence on his end. I could tell Darius was about to blow his top. "Let me tell you how this is going to go. There will be crab cakes at this party and they will be delicious. If my food is not here then you might not want to come. And if you don't come, you might want to put a sell sign up on that place. When I am done with you, you will be black balled so far from this industry that you'll need plane tickets and the miracle of god to come back. Do we understand each other….good." He slammed the phone down and started rubbing his temples.

"Are you ok uncle D?" I asked timidly. A pissed off Darius is not your friend.

"I'm good." He said looking up at me with a confused look on his face. "Why are you here again?"

"The contest winner is coming on today. In 24 minutes to be exact." I said

"Oh right. I forgot all about that." He said reaching forward to grab the remote on his desk. He turned on the television in back of me. I turned my seat around to find a blue screen. "Angel, can you pass me that remote over there?" He pointed to the self next to the TV that had the camera on it. I got up and grabbed it. As I was handing it to him, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Darius shouted. The door opened to reveal Joe. He was about 5'9, cameral colored skin, with big brown eyes, and muscles out of this world. He was one of the new techs D hired to make sure everything around the studio was working like it should. From what I heard he was one of the best and just graduated from college. Even though we never had a conversation (since his first day was also the day I got put out on my ass because of Eden) but on looks alone, I was interested. _Look how fast we forget about Kyle._ Shut up voice. Kyle has a girlfriend and seems content where he is. I am going to stop flirting with him and move on. _Whatever helps you do to sleep at night. _"What's up Joe?"

"Stereo 3 and 4 aren't working." Darius dropped the remote on the desk.

"What do you mean it's not working?" Darius growled. Joe looked kind of taken aback and scared. Oh you should be scared. D got up. "I'll be out in a minute." Joe backed out the room and closed the door. I'm guessing nobody told him Darius would react like that. "Angel just press play and the tape should start." He passed me the remote before he walked out the door. He closed the door after him. I shook my head. D is going to be stressed, which means I will be avoiding him during the party. I pushed play and waited. The screen was still black when I started hearing voices.

"Do you know what you're doing?" A voice said with a heavy Spanish accent.

"Yes. My brother told me what to do. He even wrote out what to do." I heard a paper crunch in the back ground. The second voice must be showing the first the paper.

"When did you learn to read?" Snickered the first voice.

"Shut it. The red light is on but the screen is still black." You hear more fumbling with the camera.

"Did you ever think of taking off the cover?" The first voice asked sarcastically. Finally the screen burst with light. First thing you see is a young girl who looked maybe a year or two younger than me. She was a pretty girl. She was Hispanic with almost black hair with blonde streaks. She looked annoyed and had her arms crossed over her chest. She had on a pair of tight jeans and a nice black top. I couldn't see her shoes but I could tell that they would have been cute.

"Oh" Said the second voice that was still off screen.

"¡dios mío. ¡Qué idiota." The Hispanic girl said as another girl sat next to her. She was also a pretty girl. She was heavier then the first girl but you could tell she carried herself with pride. She also had an complexion that remind me of a Hersey bar. Her skin was smooth and flawless. I would be lying if I said I wasn't jealous of her gorgeous skin. She had on a pair of jeans and a cute fitted top. They can dress, I like them already.

"English please, el telemundo." I couldn't help but laugh at that. They didn't seem to like each other very much. "Let's get this done before she gets back." They glared at each other for another second before turning to the camera and smiling big.

"Hi Angel!" They both said at the same time.

"I'm Carmen" Said the Hispanic girl.

"I'm Lisa and we are entering our friend Veronica to win a chance to meet you." Said the second girl a.k.a Lisa.

"Our best friend Veronica is your biggest fan. Ever song, interview, or music video, Vee….."

"That's what she likes to be called" Lisa said interrupting Carmen. Carmen gave her a look before continuing.

"Vee has it all. On her Itunes and her DVR is where you can find it." Carmen reached of screen to grab something. When her hand came back in to focus she had a photo. She got up and moved closer. She put the photo right in the camera's focus. It was a picture of three girls hugging each other. On the ends were Lisa and Carmen. In the middle was another Latina girl. She was slim with light brown hair. She had hazel eyes and had a huge smile on her face.

"That's Vee in the middle. We are all 17 and seniors in Elizabeth Capa High School, by the way." Carmen said. After a few seconds she sat back down next to Lisa.

"Everybody loves Vee in our high school. She nice, funny, and she'll hang out with anyone. She holds no judgment on anybody." Lisa said.

"Yeah she's really cool and a good listener when you need somebody to talk to. She's done a lot for the both of us and we feel like it is our turn to give her something." Carmen said.

"We're not just doing this because she loves you. We are doing this because we believe you are the only one who can talk some sense into her." Lisa said. "You see, Vee is a singer…" Carmen cut her off.

"She's a great singer! She has won almost all the talent shows at our school and some local talent shows too. I mean she could won them all but this slut Cassidy Granger slept her way to winning." Carmen said. Lisa nodded.

"Total slut. But any way, Vee would always joke about being the next big star and have the famous Darius Mills knocking down her door." They laughed. Darius would do it too. He believes in getting them before the competition does.

"No matter what she was doing, she would have to make up a song about and then sing it. Cleaning her room…"

"Taking out the trash…" Carmen continued

"Even when she was eating, she would start singing without even realizing she was doing it. We could never escape her singing." Lisa said laughing and while having a faraway look on her face. Like she was remembering happy times. "But now she doesn't sing at all." Lisa stopped, looking sad.

"Vee has been doing real bad lately." Carmen said. They both were quiet for a few seconds. "You see Vee's father, Alex, lost his life to cancer about 9 months ago and Vee hasn't been the same since."

"Mr. Alex was a great man. He was so funny and always knew what to say if any of us were having problems. Vee was daddy's little girl, so it was a big blow to her." Lisa said.

"She has quit all of her after school activities. Cheerleading, school choir, and she doesn't sing at all anymore." Lisa said. "Her dad was always her number one fan but now she feels like since he's gone there is no need to sing." I know how Veronica felt. When my mom died I didn't want to do anything.

"Her mother, brother, and both of us have tried to get her back into singing but it doesn't work. Every time we bring the subject of singing up she just gets quiet and doesn't talk to us for the rest of the day. We feel like we're losing her." Carmen said sadly.

"So we figured who better to help her out then her idol. She needs you to…." Just then the door handle rattled followed by three knocks.

"Why is your door locked Lisa?" A voice called through the door.

"Shit." Lisa whispered. "Hold on Vee" She yelled to the door. Carmen and Lisa leaned into the camera.

"We want to keep this a secret just in case she doesn't win. We didn't want her to get her hopes up to be let back down." Carmen said half whispering.

"Carmen? What are you guys doing?" Veronica called through the door.

"Hold on" They both screamed.

"Ok. We really hope you come through for us Angel. You are our only hope." Lisa said before reaching towards the camera. And then it went blank. I leaned back in my seat. I felt for Veronica. I went through the same thing. It took Tommy, Portia, Darius, and…other things before I finally decide to get my shit together. Can I really be that person that she needs me to be?

"Hey" I looked up to see Portia leaning against the door. "Did you watch the tape?"

"Yeah I just got done watching it. You seen it already?" I asked as she walked in closing the door back.

"Yeah I'm the one who picked it." She said sitting next to me. "It reminded me of you, so I thought it would be good for you to relate to her since you went through something similar. "

"What am I suppose to do? I couldn't even bring myself out of the misery I was living How am I going to do it for her?" I said rubbing my face. Portia patted my shoulder.

"You'll know what to do when the time comes" She said softly. Just then Darius phone started ringing. Portia got up and answered.

"Good afternoon, Darius' office?" She was quiet for a minute. "Thanks Kim. We'll be out in a minute." Then she hung up.

"The contest winner is here and I have to go find Darius. When this phone rings that will be your signal to come out and meet her, ok?" I nodded as she walked out the door and closed it behind her.

I didn't know what to feel right now. You see the world doesn't really know my mother died. My father didn't want the pity looks and people feeling sorry for us, so he hid it. We had a very private service and dad pulled some strings to make sure it stayed behind closed doors. Of course some of my old friends from high school knew and some family friends of my mother and father but it never came out officially. And to actually have to talk about it today and bring back all those memories…I think I'm going to be sick. I jumped as the phone rang. I took a deep breath before I got up and walked out the door. I make sure to have a big smile on my face as I round the corner to the front desk. I see the three girls have their backs to me talking to Darius.

"I can't believe I am going to be getting a tour of G-Major. This is so cool!" Said a voice I didn't recognize. Which means that has to be Veronica.

"I'm glad you could come. Oh, here comes the tour guide." Darius said smiling at me. All three girls spin around.

"I heard something about a tour." I said smiling. Two out of three girls screamed and ran over to me pulling me into a hug. I laughed as I noticed Vee was still standing next to Darius with her mouth hanging wide open. As Lisa and Carmen pulled away, I walked over to Vee.

"I can't believe this." Vee said as I stepped in front of her. "I…don't even know what to say." She said seeming dazed. "So not only am I getting a tour of G-Major but I'm also getting to MEET YOU!" She screamed in excitement.

"But that's not all." Darius said.

"It's not?" She asked confused.

"No. You will be attending Jude's birthday party tonight." Said Lisa.

"I am?"

"Yes. You will get the celebrity treatment. Hair, make-up, your pick of beautiful dresses, shoes and jewelry, while hanging out with Angel, Jude and other G-Major artists." Darius said. He was enjoying this a little too much.

"I can't believe this." Vee said

"I think you said that already." I said laughing. I put my hand out. "I'm Angel. You are Veronica, right?" I already knew her name but I had to get her talking. I mean other then saying she couldn't believe it.

"Oh I'm so sorry. Yes I'm Veronica but you can call be Vee for short." She said reaching for my hand but stopping short. She leaned forward like she wanted to hug me but stopped again. I laughed again.

"Bring it in." I opened my arms to hug her and she smiled before hugging me back. She pulled away when I turned to her friends. "And you are Lisa and Carmen." I said it as a statement.

"Yes we are and we are so happy to be here." Lisa said in almost a sequel.

"We're so so happy to be here." Carmen said in her heavy Spanish accent.

"And we're happy to have you. Why don't we take this into my office so we can discuss some business before Veronica heads off with Angel." Darius said leading us to his office. Once in his office, he sat on behind his desk while the girls sat in the sofas of his office. I stand next to Darius' desk. I could see the girls vibrating with excitement.

"Now that we are here I need the forms signed by your mother." Darius said.

"I don't have any…" Vee started but got cut off.

"I have them." Carmen said reaching in her bag for a tan folder and handed it over to Darius. With a thank you, Darius began to look through the papers to make sure everything was in order.

"My mother knew about this?" Vee asked turning to Carmen.

"Of course she knew. We needed her to look over the papers Mr. Mills…." Darius cut Lisa off.

"Please, call me Darius." He said giving her a big smile. She giggled. When Darius turns on that charm, no women just swoon. Burf!

"I mean Darius sent over the papers and since you are under age, she had to give her consent." Lisa said finishing. Vee looked over to her.

"What kind of papers?" Vee asked. Darius pulled a paper out of the pail.

"Just regular consent forms saying that your mother knows you're here and what will happen when you are here." He handed me the paper and a pen to hand to her. I walked over and handed it to her. "That is a consent stating that we and other magazines will take your photo and it is ok to put your picture in magazines. Your mother already signed. Now we just need yours and that will be done."

"My pictures will be in magazines?" She asked.

"Yes it will be. For my magazine, Solid, I'm going to bring you back for a brief photo shoot and interview on the fun you had at the party. But other magazines will have pictures of you too, they will just be pictures of you on the carpet when you arrive." Darius said.

"That is so cool! You are so lucky. I kind of hate you a little bit." Lisa said to Vee, bumping her shoulder with her own.

"I know. You are lucky your one of my best friends." Carmen said smacking her knee.

"That reminds me." Darius reached in his bottom drawer and pulled out another folder. "Can you give this to them Angel." I walked back over to and grabbed the papers. I looked at the papers to see Carmen and Lisa names on them. They were photo consent forms. I handed them to the both girls who were looking kind of confused.

"What are these for?" Carmen asked.

"You are going to need them, since you will be attending the party also." All I heard was screaming. I laughed because Darius said it like he was a game show host.

"Are you kidding?" Lisa asked with a wide smile on her face.

"Nope. As you noticed your parents already signed it, so all we need is your signatures." Darius said with a big smile. He loves this attention.

"How did you get their parents to sign without them knowing?" Vee asked in awe.

"With help from your mother. She gave me numbers to call and brought in the papers for you two signed yesterday."

"I think I'm in love with your mom." Lisa said. I laughed.

"So what does that mean for us? I mean, I know we're going to the party but what are we wearing?" Carmen asked.

"Already taken care of that. Portia, our stylist, has picked out some choices of dresses and shoes in both your sizes. Once this meeting is done I'll give her a call to take you to Conference room B to pick out your stuff." Darius was in a really giving mood today I see.

"So are we done?" Carmen and Lisa asked at the same time.

"No we are not. I have one more order of business. Angel" He handed me papers to hand to the girls. I handed it to them and I could see they were anxious to get out of his office and I was too. I didn't even bother looking at the papers I was handing out. "Those are confidentiality agreements. It means that if you hear or see something that your weren't suppose to, then you can't talk about it to anyone outside of you three. I wouldn't normally do this but you will be hanging out with Angel and she never watches what she says." Darius said looking at me.

"Hey I do watch what I say." I said. He just looks at me for a second. "Ok so I don't but it's not my fault. Tommy is the reason I can never seem to watch what I say." He gives me another dry look before turning back to the girls. I move back some so I'm standing behind him before I use my index finger and circle it around my ear, mouthing he is crazy. They laugh and I laugh with them. D doesn't even turn around when he says:

"I'm not crazy but you do talk too much." He says. I swear that man has eyes in the back of his head. I step up next to him.

"I love you too uncle D"

"Sure. Now I know you guys want to get out of here so just sign the papers and we'll be good to go." Darius didn't even finish his sentence before they started talking excitedly to one another and signing the papers.

"Where's Jude?" Darius asked.

"Last time I seen her she was in the lobby. I was just going to call her and tell her to meet us down here now since she hasn't seen the Conference Room yet and it is her birthday." I said pulling out my phone.

"Do that while I page Portia." He said.

I put the phone to my ear and waited for it to ring…

* * *

Jude's P.O.V:

I pulled the car into the G-Major parking lot with a jerk.

"Whoa whoa whoa." Tommy said as I pulled into a parking spot and turned off the car without taking out the key from the ignition.

"Ok so maybe I'm not ready for an S Car." I said looking over at him.

"Girl, your not ready for roller blades. I don't even know how you got your license to begin with." He said.

"What? Just because I almost hit one dog?" I asked.

"No because the dog was on the sidewalk." I burst out laughing.

"I was so bad." I say chuckling some more. Tommy just shakes his head. He wipes his brow and reaches over to take the keys out the ignition. I look, or stare, at his side profile for a minute before he looks at me. I smile at him.

"What?" He asks.

"I just…" I look down at the steering wheel. "I really like us hanging out." I finish and I look over at him to see him staring right back at me.

"Me too." He says giving me a small smile. I roll my eyes at him.

"I mean, you can be a serious pain in my ass Quincy. You know one of those pains that just won't go away. It just lingers and won't shut the hell up. It's just always there and…" He cut me off.

"Is there a point to this?" He asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"Yes if you would just if me finish. Even if sometimes you make my life a living hell…" I leaned over and kiss him on the cheek. I pull away to look him in the eyes again. "there's not one thing I would change about you." I say softly. We stare at each other for a second and I realize that I may have some type of feelings for Tommy, feelings that I really shouldn't have, the fact is I still love Brandon and Tommy will always be a good friend. My phone rings bringing me out of my trance. I grab it quick and flip it open not even looking at the screen to see who it was. But I thought it was Brandon considering he was supposed to call me.

"Hi, Brandon?" I say.

"Are you trying to call me a man Jude?" Angel responds. I smile and lean my head against the head rest.

"Oh, hey Angel." I say.

"Well damn, don't sound so happy." She said sarcastically. "We need you down here now. The contest winner is here and I am going to give her a quick tour before we head into the room. So be down in the lobby in about ten minutes, ok?"

"That's fine. I'll be in the lobby waiting for you." I say. We both say bye and then hang up the phone.

"What did Angel want?" Tommy asked.

"To let me know that the contest winner was there and she wants me to meet her in the lobby in ten minutes. So that means it's time to go in." I say opening my door. Tommy follows my lead and gets out the car also. We meet at the front of the car and just stand there for a minute. "Thank you Tommy. For everything."

"Hey it is your birthday but I don't think you are every driving my car again." He said playfully shoving my right shoulder. I laughed and shoved him back before we headed to the front doors of G-Major.

* * *

**A/N**: Hey you guys, I'm not one to talk about things but I just wanted to talk to you guys about the recent suicides because of bullying. Most of the teens were gay and killed their selves because of ignorant people. I take this personal because I have gay friends and family members and I wouldn't want them to go through anything like that. I writing this because if anybody out there needs to talk because your being bullied, whether it's because people think your gay or they just don't like the way you look or talk, I am here for you. If you need to talk just write me and I'll give you my e-mail so we can talk. Or please talk an adult about the problem or you can go to thetrevorproject(dot)org for gay and questioning youth. And if you are a person who knows somebody is getting bullied, you may not want step in, you can still tell an adult or try to help that person any way you can.

I want you to know IT DOES GET BETTER! I was bullied in high school by a bunch of popular mean girls. Now I see the same girls who were mean to me turned into sluts or on their second child with nobody around to help them (I don't mean to offend anyone). That's what I call karma ladies and gents! But please be kind to one another!


End file.
